The secrets of the world
by MunkyRob
Summary: The word is in danger and it's close to its end. Two chipmunks decide to save the Earth from the possible death. But they need help. Old friends and hidden allies show up. The team has to protect the humans from themselves. Sci-fi/Adventure/Romance - And knowing what I'll write in the upcoming chapters: AxB, SxJ, TxE and OCxOC. - So don't leave me.
1. The plan

**Hey FanFic-ers! Here's what I promised. A brave new story fully written by my own paws. **

**Fortunately I got the requested amount of OCs (from two people) and the team is munktastic. **

**It's kinda the sequel of my previous story, the 'Shadows of the past.' But there are some differences. **

**Those who read the story will notice these differences and understand them. Thos who didn't read... I suggest you reading the story.**

**Well, let's see what I'm trying to publish this time! **

* * *

_**Intro: **_

**_The Earth. _**

**_This planet is under the command of the human race. _**

**_The human race. It has been being on the Earth for about 600,000 years and it spread all over the world. _**

**_This race is building its empire on the Earth and destroys everything in its way. No matter what._**

**_The nature was building this world for billion years for a race, which now is destroying it. _**

**_But a new age is coming. And a new leader force is rising. _**

**_The humans think they are the only intelligence race in the universe, but they aren't able to notice: they aren't alone on their own planet. _**

**_And the first inhabitants are going to make revenge and get the planet back. _**

* * *

**14:22 05/20/2016 Los Angeles California United States**

It was an ordinary day in the Seville house. As soon as the Chipmunks and the Chipettes arrived home from school, everybody went to do homework. Simon and Jeanette did it in half an hour as usual. Then they helped Theodore and Eleanor doing it. Seeing it Alvin and Brittany, the less smart ones, frowned and mumbled not nice things.

The two chipmunks had only luck; they weren't going to have school tomorrow. It was on Friday. That was one of the many reasons why the red and the pink clad chipmunk wanted to finish their homework as soon as possible.

Alvin's strategy would've been leaving as it is. But Simon would've checked it.

Brittany wanted to do it perfectly, but her head started aching.

Down, in the living room, the smart ones watched TV. The News was on and one of the Asian conflicts was the topic.

"What's new?" asked Dave, sitting next to the blue and the purple chipmunk. "Nothing. The same, silly things are the topic." answered Simon, sighing in disappointment.

The reporter on the TV was talking about plans on North-Korea.

"The North-Korean government negates the country is planning on developing intercontinental, nuclear rocket. But the South-Korean intelligence service says the satellite pictures clearly show a place where rocket-like devices are."

"Again" Said Jeanette quietly, shaking her head. "Spying and lying. Nobody does anything and everybody does everything."

Dave looked at the chipmunks next to him and worried.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Simon pointed to the screen. "That."

"It has been going on for months. Nothing is going to happen."

Simon and Jeanette didn't relieve. "What if you go to check Alvin and Brittany? I think they have already done their best." suggested Dave.

The two chipmunks stood up and walked up to their common room.

Stepping in, they saw Alvin and Brittany were still writing the homework, but their eyes were red because of concentrating.

"That's enough." Said Simon and Jeanette continued. "You have been doing it for hours. We're finishing the rest of it.

The tired chipmunks looked at the other two and the hope shone in their eyes. "Thanks!" They said and walking out they hugged the smart ones.

They walked down to the kitchen to get some energy by eating something.

The blue and the purple clad sat down and did their sibling's homework. After it, they were surprised, because there wasn't so much left. Alvin and Brittany had done almost the whole homework. Also almost all of the done parts were correct.

Simon looked at his counterpart. "Jean, I think they are changing." "I think it too. Brittany didn't come down and cried for my help. And this is 80% perfect."

"Do you think they found their minds?" Asked Simon and he had to laugh at him. But Jeanette answered seriously. "I do think. I'm not saying they aren't irresponsible and egoist anymore, but they are near to the right way."

"It was wise; Jean, but I can't imagine my brother as a mature, responsible 'munk." Jeanette stood up, walked behind Simon and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I can't imagine it about Brittany either. But wouldn't you be happy if Alvin changed in good way?"

Simon sighed, stood up and turned toward Jeanette. "I would and wouldn't. I love him as he is, but I know he has to change."

"People realize something was wrong after they had lost it." said Jeanette wisely. Simon bent closer and kissed her cheek. "You're right. But we aren't humans. We're chipmunks and we're completely different."

Jeanette smiled and blushed under the fur. "What do you mean?" "I mean I haven't lost you yet, but I know you're the best thing in my life."

Jeanette's cheek turned into more red. As Simon's, because he hadn't expected he would be able to say it.

"Thank you, Simon!" said Jeanette kissing Simon's cheek shyly. "We should go down if we don't want the other's to think something bad." said Simon.

Jeanette nodded and they went down.

In the living room, lying on the couch, they saw Alvin. He was panting heavily.

"Was that so bad?" asked Dave with a wide smile. "Yes, Dave. My brain is burning."

Simon jumped up, next to his brother and fondled his forehead with a weird smile. "Anyway, great job, compared to you, Alvin." He complimented on his personal way.

Alvin raised his paw and tried to reach Simon's head, but his brother stepped back.

Alvin groaned. "Simon, I want the quarter of your brain." Simon blinked and looked at the lying chipmunk in front of him with wide eyes. "Why? " Alvin answered sadly with a sigh. "If I had only the quarter of your brain I wouldn't have any problem in school and I could get over it without suffering."

"But your personality would change and you wouldn't be yourself." Said Simon and felt in his mind he spoke against his wish. He wanted Alvin to be more mature. "I don't care." said Alvin. "I'm not able to handle these nonsense things in my mind. Body or mind. They can't stand each other. I'm sorry Jeanette!"

Jeanette waved signing she didn't get it wrong.

Simon looked out the window for a while, and then he spoke up again. "What about Rob and Chrystal? "

Everybody looked at the spectacled chipmunk hearing those names. "Speaking of them, has anybody talked to them since their last call?" asked Dave with curious tune. Nobody said yes.

They just sat and wondered. The Seville family hadn't met the two mentioned chipmunks since they moved to Hungary with Tracy and Jake several years ago.

"When did we talk to them?" Asked Jeanette but as she said the question, the answer popped up in her mind. "Whatever. I remember. It was-" And Brittany finished the sentence. "Two months ago. Yeah. They haven't called us for two months. "

Rob and Chrystal called the Sevilles on Skype in every month. But this time they hadn't called them for the mentioned two months. It was quiet strange.

Simon's thought were cut by the news on the TV. The woman said there had been an explosion in Santa-Fe possibly caused by a suicide bomber. The identity of the suicide wasn't cleared.

The blue clad chipmunk sighed, but didn't say anything. He knew the others, except for Jeanette, would call him insane.

The last what the news said was a European thing. They said the European Union had stopped giving money to Middle-Europe because they hadn't paid the given loans back yet.

"Most of the Middle-European countries started thinking about new taxes. The governments think this is the only way to get money to pay the loans back. Only the Croatian, Czech, Hungarian and Polish governments think in different way. They say the EU's conditions are impractical. If they tried to pay back the money (more than 350 billion Euros.) the people of the three countries would suffer from taxes and the lack of money. "

The woman read the last line of the text in front of her, said good-night to the spectators and the screen went to dark for a while. Then a commercial started.

Simon sat down and knuckled. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"It sucks for those countries." whispered Simon.

He went up to the common room and hit his head into his pillow.

"Humans are idiots, humans are idiots!" He repeated, almost yelling in the pillow. "How were they able to spread all over the world? We were the first, intelligent life forms in this damn planet."

Simon's ears twitched; he heard something.

"Simon, are you okay?" It was Jeanette's voice; the voice which always calmed the smart one's mind down. He turned back, toward his counterpart and smiled. "I'm okay, Jean. Just- I was thinking."

"You don't need to lie to me. I know what you're feeling." Jeanette sat behind Simon and began to massage his back. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but her counterpart needed to calm down. "Just calm down and relax." But Simon couldn't relax. "Jean, I haven't seen you acting like that. It's not you." "Come on, I just want to make you feel comforted. I've already done that with Brittany when she was upset."

Simon breathed in and emptied his mind.

As he was totally calm and he was enjoying Jeanette's massage, a rude, high voice broke the feeling.

Jeanette jumped back in surprise and started looking for where the noise could come from.

"My computer." pointed Simon to his laptop. "But it is turned off." said Jeanette worryingly.

"It doesn't mean anything for me." said a familiar voice. Then the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' own but common TV were turned on. Simon's laptop was turned on as well. A chipmunk showed up.

"What are these scared faces? Didn't you expect I could break up anything?" The chipmunk on the screen had auburn fur, bright blue eyes and a uniform.

Simon stepped to his laptop and stared the screen. "Rob? Is that really you?" Rob smiled and crossed his arms on his chest. "Who else has so handsome face and works for the HNSA?" The HNSA meant the Hungarian National Secret Agency; Rob worked for them.

"Okay, this is really you. Only you can say you have handsome face." said Simon rolling his eyes. "Where've you been for two months? Why haven't you called us? What have you been doing?"

Jeanette knocked Simon away and bent close to the camera. "We were worrying about you."

Rob raised his paws. "Hey, we were busy. As you probably heard in the News, my country isn't in the better situation. The HNSA had to fight for the existence."

"And?" asked Simon, getting up and groaning softly. Rob answered. "The whole agency was shut down yesterday. The government said our running was too expensive." Simon and Jeanette looked at each other. They told each other everything with a sigh. They were sorry for Rob. "And now? What are you and Chrystal planning on?"

Rob sighed and looked around him. "Well, she is quiet happy. We were working too long and we couldn't be enough with Shannon. Now we have more time."

"But what about money?"

Rob laughed at Simon's question. "Si, do you know me as somebody who cares money?"

Simon didn't answer. He knew his question had been silly. "Okay. But still, do you have any plan for the future? "

Rob did something on his computer and smiled at his friends. "Well, we don't have anything. Also I'm sure Chrystal has special plans." Simon turned away, waving with his paws. "Don't tell. It's enough." Rob laughed. "Si, it's not what you think. She has been begging me to go to you for months. So this time I'm going to let us go."

Jeanette knocked Simon away again. "When are you arriving?" "Hey, hey! Chill, Jean. We haven't even bought the plane tickets."

Simon got up again. "How long are you planning on staying?" Rob took his chin and thought. "Well if we don't disturb, we'll stay 'till the country don't get over this thing with the EU. Can we?"

Simon and Jeanette answered together. "Of course!"

The auburn furred 'munk spread his arms. "Then, get ready. We're goin'."

The smart 'munks smiled. "We're waiting for you."

The screens went dark and everything was normal again.

The blue and the purple clad chipmunks looked at each other and laughed. "The others are going to be happy." Said Simon. "I'm sure they are."

* * *

They were right. The others were happy when they told them; Rob and Chrystal were going to come.

However nobody knew when they would arrive. Knowing the economic situation in Europe the next month wasn't sure either.

Meanwhile the News was about the usual, bad things all over the world. There was some good news, but not so much.

Simon and Jeanette knew they had been right from the beginning. But they didn't talk about it, because they knew the consequences.

They didn't talk about it, but they had a plan; a smart, perfect and wise plan.

Two weeks after Rob had called them, they started working on the first part of the plan.

It was the easiest one. – Making chemicals and doing tests. –

When they were working in the lab for more than ten hours, nobody worried. It was usual, that the geniuses weren't able to stop working.

Only one thing was a bit strange.

Once, Simon had come out of the lab with blonde fur. Of course Alvin laughed out of his lungs. Dave asked him what happened, and Simon said there had been an accident and nothing serious had happened. He could change his fur color back.

But the strange, this kind of accidents began to happen day to day.

Sometimes, both of the scientist chipmunks' eyes were healed. Then on the next day, they were blind.

Sometimes the color of their eyes changed, or they came out of the lab completely bald, without fur.

But when the others asked about the experiments, they just answered: "It's a secret."

Alvin, Theodore, the girls and Dave couldn't do anything. It was the usual behaving of the blue and the purple clad, spectacled chipmunks. They always did experiments and they almost died.

Once Alvin had tried to sneak into the lab, but when he did, he saw Simon shining.

He thought he was hallucinating and went to relax. Of course he didn't tell it anyone.

Some weeks later, when Rob and Chrystal still didn't come, Simon and Jeanette were very close to finish the chemical what they wanted.

Bottles, test tubes, Bunsen burners, poor elements, spatulas and flasks were everywhere in the lab.

The whole place was dark and only one ray of light didn't come in either.

Jeanette carried a big bag to the table where Simon was working and placed it next to the busy chipmunk.

"Si, do we really need it?" asked Jeanette with her calm, shy and soft voice. Simon whipped the sweat drops off of his forehead with his paw. "We do need it, Jean. We don't have another choice." He continued working.

"Give me the green fluid in the 12 ml bottle please?"

Jeanette gave the bottle to Simon who leaked the fluid into an empty flask.

"Sodium-hydroxide, seven milligrams." instructed Simon. He got it and dropped the white porous material into the green fluid. The sodium-hydroxide dissolved. "Okay. Next: Sulfur-trioxide."

After ten minutes they had a gooey, stinky, black fluid in the flask.

Simon watched it for a while and shook the flash few times.

"Okay, the next part of the chemical is the lysergic-acid-diethylamide. Twenty milligrams. "

Without a word, Jeanette gave the required quantity of the material to Simon. He dropped it into the flask and shook it. The gooey thing wasn't gooey anymore, and its color changed into purple.

"Well Jean, it's your color." said Simon jokingly. "You're the first."

Jeanette shivered and stung a chipmunk sized needle into the disgusting thing. Then she injected the purple fluid into her vein. She hissed and pulled the metal out of her arm. "Isn't it like we're taking drugs?" Simon shook his head. "If you referred to the LSD what we used, it can't take affect." Said Simon and injected his load into his system.

After a while, when nothing happened, they repeated the loads.

Simon was the first, who started feeling something. His vision become murky and he felt dizzy. "It's started working."

"How do you know?" asked Jeanette. "I'm not feeling good." groaned Simon.

Jeanette connected wires to Simon and plug them into the EKG in the lab.

Simon's heart beat was normal, but his blood pressure was high. And it was getting higher and higher. "Jean, if we don't stop it, my arteries will blow up." "But we don't have any drug." Simon stroked his head with his paw. He has just got a heavy head ache.

"Why aren't you feeling anything?" Jeanette stepped to the mirror and looked into it. Her pupils weren't strange, her eyes' color was normal. Nothing strange happened.

Simon collapsed and fell onto the floor.

Jeanette ran to him and sat him up. "Si, what happened? What's happening?"

Simon shook his head and groaned in pain. "I have no idea. But you can do anything. Just don tell Dave anything. "

Jeanette disagreed. "But what if it gets worse?" Simon didn't say anything. He just tossed in Jeanette's arms.

_Leave me alone!_ – Jeanette heard these words. But it wasn't Simon's voice. "Simon, did you say something?"

Simon couldn't answer. He just shook his head. Jeanette looked around the lab. "Then, who was it?"

_Why do I have to take it? _– She heard the same voice again. "Simon didn't you hear it?" The suffering chipmunk just shook his head.

Jeanette lifted Simon up and carried him to the chipmunk sized couch in the lab. She laid him down and caressed his forehead. Simon groaned. "Jean, how were you able to carry me here? Only Alvin can lift me up."

Jeanette stood up and looked over herself. She couldn't see anything new and didn't feel anything new.

"Simon, would you mind if I went away for a while?" asked Jeanette. "Nope. Just go. I'll be okay."

Jeanette stood up and climbed the stairs to the hall. There she saw Brittany, sitting on the kitchen table. She looked sad. When Jeanette walked closer and said her sister's name in her mind, something happened.

_I hate this idiot. _-It was clearly Brittany's voice.

The spectacled chipette jumped up, next to Brittany.

"Britt, what's wrong with you and Alvin?" The pink cad chipette looked at her sister with angry sight. "Same as usual. He is a jerk." Jeanette looked toward the living room where Alvin sat on the couch and watched the TV. "What did he do this time?" "Nothing." Answered Brittany.

_This asshole stepped on my tail desperately and he didn't even apologize. _Jeanette was sure, she had head Brittany's thoughts.

She jumped down on the floor and walked into the living room. Alvin noticed her and waved.

"Alvin, apologize to Brittany." said Jeanette with her usual, calm voice. "For what?" Jeanette sighed. "You stepped on her tail. Apologize, please?" Alvin turned away. "It was just an accident."

_Every time I try to do something nice, this happens. _

"Alvin, if you apologize, she will forgive you."

Alvin mumbled something. "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything."

Jeanette started getting angry but hurting other people wasn't her style. Although now she wanted to kick Alvin's butt to Brittany and shake him 'till he apologizes.

From Alvin she put her sight on Brittany, who was still sitting on the kitchen table with hanging feet.

It was just a thought.

All of the sudden, Alvin flew into the kitchen and bumped into the fridge door. The hen fell down on the floor with a thud and a groan.

"Oh my… Did I really do that?" Asked Jeanette herself and stared her paws.

Alvin stood up and looked around. He didn't know what had happened. Neither Brittany who was staring Alvin like he was insane.

"What the hell was that?" They asked.

Jeanette escaped as fast as she could. She ran down into the lab.

There she saw Simon sitting on the couch and he looked better than he had looked before.

"Simon, how are you?" Simon looked at Jeanette and smiled. "I'm fine. I feel myself stronger than I have ever been before."

"Well, I think the chemical is working." said Jeanette insecurely. Simon stood up and looked into his counterpart's eyes. "Really? What do you have?"

Jeanette played with her fingers and watched the ground. "It looks like I have telekinesis power and I hear the other's thoughts."

"It's awesome!" exclaimed Simon. "I have these too."

The purple clad chipette picked up her sight and put it on Simon. "Really? Show me!"

_If you hear it, we both got telepathy. _And Jeanette heard Simon's words in her head. She answered. _Do you have telekinesis too? _Simon smiled and lifted Jeanette up with a thought.

"Wow, put me down! Now!" "Okay, okay." In the next moment, Jeanette stood on her own feet again. "Now, how are we going to inject the thing into the others?" She asked and with this question she got Simon. "Good question and I don't have any idea. I'm not even sure we should inject it into the others." Jeanette was surprised. The original plan was injecting the chemical into everybody.

"Why?" She asked. "You know, as I know Alvin he won't be able to handle the powers. Theodore isn't even ready for having powers." Jeanette sighed. "Same in my case. Brittany hasn't been mature enough yet. And Eleanor is still my little sister."

They sat down and thought.

"But we need help. You and I won't be enough." said Jeanette. "Rob and Chrystal?" "It's still only four. Also they don't have any power. "

They decided to take a rest and continue thinking tomorrow.

The scientist (powered) couple went up to their room and both of them got a book to read.

In the living room, Alvin and Brittany sat on the couch next to each other.

Alvin had told Brittany what had happened, but Brittany still thought Alvin had lied.

"Um… Britt." The pretty one looked at the chipmunk next to her and frowned. "What?"

"Well, I just want to… apologize. I'm sorry! I didn't want to step on your tail."

Brittany still frowned but she calmed down a bit.

She hugged Alvin and gave a kiss on his cheek. "I forgive you." Alvin's face was covered be surprise and happiness. "Really?" Brittany slightly punched him on shoulder. "Yup. But just because there is no other jerk who I care about."

"Woah, Britt. You're changing your mood in every minute. " Brittany took Alvin's cheek with her fingers and bit it. "Don't make me angry, Alvin."

Simon and Jeanette arrived to the living room and tried to pretend they didn't hear everybody's thoughts.

But it wasn't as easy as it sounds. 'Cause some of these thoughts were really funny.

_Don't touch her butt. Not even her belly!_ Alvin really tried to stop himself but the mind reader chipmunks almost laughed at that.

At the dinner they had to keep their mouth more heavily, because Dave had cooked and Brittany wasn't satisfied with it.

_Next time I'll kick Dave out of the kitchen. _

Simon couldn't take it and he burst out in laugh.

The others just watched him; nobody had idea why he laughed so loudly.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm okay, okay."

Alvin and Brittany rolled their eyes, Theo and Eleanor laughed softly after Simon, and Jeanette looked at her counterpart with motherly sight.

_Simon, try to not laugh or show you hear them. Or it's gonna be suspicious. _Simon nodded and calmed down.

After the dinner they went up to their room and had shower.

When the others went to bed the scientists had already slept.

Nobody noticed anything. The powers inside the two chipmunks' bodies weren't noticed. Yet.

* * *

A week later, Simon and Jeanette could use their powers quiet professional. Also Simon felt a bit uncomfortable, because Jeanette was as strong as him and she was a girl. – It's stereotype that boys must be stronger than girls, but it was awkward. –

An interesting fact was found out: Jeanette could use her telekinesis ability better than Simon.

Also the fact that she had powers changed her a bit. She became less sh and insecure. She was still Jeanette but she was changing.

She could block Simon's movements.

They trained on the back yard, when they knew the others couldn't see them.

After some other weeks, both of them handled the mental powers like they had had them always.

They were able to levitate themselves and control their mind reading ability. – The random thoughts from someone else's head were disturbing. –

And the best thing was that nobody even noticed their little secret.

They were so proud of themselves.

They had been able to keep the secret so far. It was a great thing.

But Rob and Chrytsal still didn't send a message about they were going to arrive.

It was the only bad thing. They needed them for the plan.

It was Summer Break so everybody could do anything. Simon and Jeanette talked in the attic about the plan very often.

It was clear than only they were mature enough to handle the powers in the right way. But they weren't enough. Only two chipmunks can't do anything against anything.

"Simon, I know it's an old speaking, but the more responsibility makes the people more responsible." Simon just shook his head and disagreed. "Do you think Alvin will more responsible if we give them powers? I'm sorry, Jeanette, but it's impossible." Jeanette frowned at Simon. "So you think Brittany isn't mature enough either?" Simon raised his paws. "Nope. I do think she is more mature than Alvin. She can get the powers, if it's necessary, but what about Eleanor and Theodore?"

Jeanette took her chin and thought. It was one of the hardest questions. The green clad chipmunk and chipette were young. They didn't even know what the next level of a serious relationship is. How could have they known what having powers means.

"Well I think Eleanor just pretends she is still young. I'm quite sure she has already been mature."

Simon kept a few seconds silence. "If you say so. She is your sister. "

The purple one chipette stood up and stepped to the blue one. "What if we simply give powers everybody?"

Simon laughed in surprise. "Jean, is that you? Alvin and the powers? It'd be the end of the civilization."

Jeanette took Simon's paw shyly with hers and said: "We can control him. I mean we kinda master our powers."

Jeanette was looking into Simon's eyes with her own seductive way. And Simon couldn't resist. – Fortunately they didn't hear each other's thought when they didn't want. Simon was thinking about the beauty of Jeanette and he didn't want her to know it. –

"Okay, okay, okay! We'll give them powers. Just stop looking at me this way." Jeanette giggled. "I knew you would say it."

_Girls. why can't, we boys, control you, like you do it with us?_ Jeanette heard it, because Simon hadn't blocked her mind read. But she just smiled and pretended she hadn't noticed his thoughts.

In the next day Simon made plastic sheaths for the chemical and he loaded it into them.

They pills looked like ordinary drugs and nobody couldn't tell they weren't drugs.

The plan was they made the other's take one from the pills.

Simon knew how to make Alvin to take them.

He hid under his blanked with a book and waited 'till Alvin came into the room.

When Alvin arrived and he was on jumping up on his bed, Simon dropped the book on his brother's head.

The heavy book fell on Alvin's head and knocked him out for a moment.

When he woke up, Simon was standing next to him and tried to hide the smiling.

"Simon, it's my style." Groaned Alvin standing up. "What?" Alvin groaned again and held on his brother's shoulder. "Usually I'm the one who bullies you."

Simon laughed. "It was an accident, Alvin. It wasn't desperate."

Alvin tried to stand still but he felt dizzy and wasn't able to stay at one place. He kept his paw on his head.

"Damn, Simon! Your idiot book caused me head ache."

Simon climbed up on his bed, reached under the blanket and took out the prepared pill.

Then he gave it to Alvin.

"Here you are." Without a word and without a glass of water Alvin swallowed it. "Eww! That's disgusting."

"But it helps." Said Simon and walked out.

Jeanette was planning on doing a same thing. She 'accidentally' dropped a book onto Brittany's head and then gave her a drug against her head ache.

The harder missions were Eleanor and Theodore. They couldn't drop books on their little siblings' heads.

But Simon got an idea. He opened a pill and before lunch, he leaked the chemical into Eleanor and Theodore's food.

They noticed that something had strange taste in the meal, but it wasn't too bad.

Brittany and Alvin's load started taking affect during the lunch. Brittany felt dizzy and her head ached. Alvin felt his limbs numbed and he lost his sense of taste.

Neither of them knew what was going on.

Both of them went up to the room to have a rest.

Theodore and Eleanor didn't look like the chemical took effect on them.

But in the evening they had already been sick as Alvin and Brittany.

Simon and Jeanette felt sorry for them, but they were even happy. The experiment was successful.

* * *

**So, here's the end of the first chapter. As you saw I tried to write with English quoting. In my personal opinion I messed it up. **

**Bad news: I've already written the next chapter and it's in the same style.**

**Oh, and scientist mates, don't blame me. My scientific explanations will be better, when I finish the university. - Seven years later, in 2020. - **


	2. Curing and training

**13:58 7/07/2016 LAX Airport Los Angeles California United States of America**

The flight AM875 had just landed and the passengers were walking along the corridor toward the main hall of the huge airport.

Some of the people looked down at the ground with surprised faces, because there were three chipmunks walking somewhere.

There was a male with auburn fur and bright blue eyes, and two females. The older female had black fur and amethyst colored eyes. The younger one was clearly the child; she had auburn fur as her father had, and amethyst colored eyes as her mother had.

They had been traveling for 18 hours from Budapest to Los Angeles. They had had to change third times: first in London, then in New York and last in Denver. They were exhausted.

The three chipmunks arrived to the check-out gates and jumped up on the table with their handbags.

The guard wasn't surprised. He was got used the chipmunks, because it was LA. Everybody knew the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

"Welcome to Los Angeles." Greeted the guard and sent the bags through the scanner. 'Till the bags went through, another guard checked the chipmunks' passports. All of them had double nationality; they were Hungarian-Americans.

On the scanner screen the guard saw ordinary things and… three guns.

But before he could ask, Rob spoke up. "Yeah I always forget about them." He said and brought out his HNSA ID card.

"Alright, sir. We're ready."

Rob thanked and the family walked toward the conveyer belt where they could get their luggage.

It wasn't so easy to find their stuffs, because the humans' things were too big.

Rob had to dig into the huge lump of suitcases and find their bags.

Five minutes later all their stuffs were found. They turned toward the exit gate.

As they stepped out the air of Los Angeles, they realized how much they were missing this place.

Walking a bit further from the airport main terminal, they noticed a blue Porsche Panamera and next to it stood two chipmunks. One of them was a male and he wore a blue sweater and glasses. The other one was female and she wore a pink-white striped dress and glasses as well.

They were Simon and Jeanette.

As soon as the little chipette, saw them, she let her mother's paw go and ran there.

She jumped into Simon's arms.

"Hi Uncle Simon!" Simon caressed the little chipette's head. "Hi Shannon! Wazzup, little lady?"

Meanwhile Rob and Chrystal came too and they greeted their friends. "Hi Si and Jean!" Rob looked at the car behind Simon. "Bro, is that your car?"

"No, I stole it. What do you think? Of course it's mine." said Simon sarcastically. "Put everything into the luggage rank and get in."

They did.

On the way to the Seville house Shannon was looking out the window curiously.

"Si, when did you get this car?" asked Rob a bit jealously. He had a car in Hungary, but it was just a Mercedes M Class. "I got it about half years ago. I had very good grades and the car was the present for them."

"Jeanette, did you get car too?" Asked Chrystal, but Jeanette shook her head. "No. I'm afraid of driving."

"Did Alvin get?" Asked Rob but he knew the answer. "Of course… he didn't. If he had got, he would be dead now."

Rob and Chrystal laughed. Shannon didn't even hear the conversation, because she was staring the city.

"Rob, why is Shannon staring out the window? She already was here when she found you." Asked Simon, watching the little girl, in the, front mirror. "You know Si, Budapest has more old building than LA. She was more interested in them and she forgot LA."

"Nice." said Jeanette. "Jean, you have to admit, LA is too modern." said Chrystal.

"I have a better suggestion. Don't talk about it. We aren't here because we want to argue about countries." Said Rob and everybody agreed with him. "So, how is your plan goin'?"

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and laughed.

_It's doin' quiet good. _Said Jeanette and Rob and Chrystal heard it just because she transmitted it into their minds.

"Nuts! What else do you have? "

Simon looked into the front mirror and saw Shannon didn't wear the seat belt. He lifted up his left paw, sat Shannon back on the seat and buckled the belt.

"That's what we have." said Simon. "And we're stronger, just Simon doesn't like talking about it because I'm as strong as him. But I'm still a girl." Said Jeanette with a smile

Rob and Chrystal laughed. "Well it has never been problem at us." Said Chrystal and looked at her mate. "Right, Rob?" "Of course, just don't hurt me!"

Everybody laughed again. Then Chrystal asked. "What about the others? Did you power them too?"

"Yes. You'll see it when we arrive." Rob bent to Simon's ear and whispered in. "You didn't powered Alvin, did you?"

Simon patted Rob's head. "Actually I did. But I had luck. He didn't have a destroyer kind of power."

"Wait, does everybody have different powers?" asked Chrystal. "Yup. Only I and Jeanette have same ones"

Then Simon sighed. "Just poor Brittany..."

Rob caught the sad sight of Jeanette. "What's wrong with her?" Jeanette stroked the seat. "Her system didn't process the drug as the others. She is still sick."

"Maybe we can help." said Chrystal. "How? You don't even have powers."

Rob and Chrystal looked at each other; then Chrystal looked at Shannon, who was smiling, because she knew what her parents knew.

There was a screen in the back of Simon's seat for the passengers. Rob placed his paw on it. The screen turned itself on and then the engine of the car was shut down.

Simon couldn't even imagine what happened.

"What've you done?"

Rob laughed evilly and re-fired the engine. "Do you remember the project what I was talking about?"

Simon took a deep breath; he was a bit angry. "Yes. You said the HNSA was working on nanotechnology."

Chrystal took the talk. "Well, Rob lied to you. The project is ours and it's successful."

"I'm sorry Si, but I didn't want you to be jealous." Simon didn't say anything for a while. Then he spoke up. "So you injected nanobots into your and Chrystal's system, didn't you?"

The auburn and the black furred chipmunks nodded.

"And what can you do?" asked Jeanette curiously.

"Well, we can run faster than a racecar, we can become invisible, we can see through walls, we heal hundreds times faster, we can control our system… " Simon cut Chrystal's sentence. "How? How can you control your system?" Rob answered. "The nanobots inside our eyes send impulses into the brain and it creates a screen. We see what our systems are doing." Jeanette's face turned into scared. "It's scary. Doesn't it hurt?"

They just shook their heads.

Rob finished what Chrystal was saying. "And our last ability: we are many times stronger than the ordinary chipmunks."

"What does it exactly mean?" Asked Simon. "Well, I haven't tried to lift a car up yet."

Everybody laughed at Rob's joke again.

Ten minutes later, they arrived to the Seville house.

Rob got out first and took the bags out of the luggage rank.

Chrystal carried Shannon to the door in her arms.

They went inside the house using the cat hole as it's usual. Stepping inside the first what they saw was the dark. Simon and Jeanette were smiling, but Rob and Chrystal didn't know what was going on.

"Um, guys. Don't you want to explain something to us?" asked Chrystal looking out the window. "Outside is light, but here is dark. How?"

Eleanor showed up and hugged the arrived guests; mainly Shannon, because she was Eleanor's favorite (any only) niece.

"Hey Shannon! Did you miss me?" Shannon giggled. "Of course I missed you, Aunt Eleanor."

Rob cleared his throat and frowned at Eleanor.

She put Shannon down and smiled at the frowning chipmunk. "Rob, what's wrong with your face?" She asked and giggled. "Alright Eleanor. That's enough. You're doing that dark aren't you? "

Eleanor giggled. "Okay, I'm caught. I'm doing it."

Rob looked around and admired the situation. "Well, could you change the… lights back to normal?"

Eleanor nodded. Then she lifted her right paw up and circled in mid-air.

In the next moment, the house was bright again.

"So your ability is manipulating the photons."

Eleanor shrugged. "If you say so. Simon told me something like that, but I didn't understand it either." She walked back into the living room.

"Okay guys. We have one. Where are the others?" Asked Rob, but as the last word stepped out of his mouth, Alvin showed up on the top of the stairs.

He waved and a moment later he appeared in front of Rob.

"Okay. That's simple. Teleportation." Alvin looked at Simon and he burst out in laugh. "It's not good guess. Try again." Rob rolled his eyes. Alvin held up his paw. "High-five, bro!"

Rob would've high-fived with Alvin, but his paw went through his.

He almost screamed in surprise. Alvin noticed the feeling on his face and a wide smile sat on his face.

"It's totally worth that puking for a week." He said and hugged Chrystal. "Cree, you look pretty."

Chrystal rolled her eyes as her mate. "Alvin you're yourself with and without powers."

Alvin bent. "Merci."

"Okay. So what's your ability?" asked Rob with his paw on his face. Alvin grimaced. "I'll try to say it. I can change the… something of my things." He walked intro the living room. Simon translated his sentence. "He wanted to say: he can change the properties of his corpuscles."

Rob nodded and walked into the living room. There he saw Theodore, sitting next to Eleanor. They were watching Alvin as he was playing on Wii.

Dave sat at his desk and watched Alvin. When he noticed the auburn and the black one chipmunk, he stood up and greeted them. "Hey guys! The others were missing you so much. "

Rob jumped up on Dave's shoulder. "Yeah. I know. But were you missing us? "

"You know I had enough problems with Alvin so I forgot to miss you." Rob looked down at the red clad, playing chipmunk.

"Dave, were you angry when the powers were found out?" asked Chrystal, jumping up on the couch, next to the green clad 'munks.

"I wanted to be. But I couldn't." Chrystal had surprised face. "Why?"

"Three words: Chipmunks with powers."

Chrystal laughed. "Theodore, do you have powers as well?"

Theodore nodded and held out his paw. Rob was standing next to Alvin, but in the next moment he was levitating in mid-air.

"Nice, telekinesis." said Rob spinning. Theodore just shook his head and turned his paw. Rob fell down and he wasn't able to get up. He groaned and he looked like he was on being flat. He held up his thumb and groaned. "Cool. You can control gravity." Chrystal looked at Theodore. "Theo, please?" The green clad, chubby chipmunk nodded and let Rob go.

When the almost flat, Rob got up, he stretched.

"My back! Aaah, it hurts!"

Chrystal jumped next to him, lifted him up and carried him up on the couch.

She laid him down and massaged his back. "It's amazing, Cryssie, don't stop."

As the others were watching the scene, Jeanette noticed something with dropped jaw.

"Um, Chrystal, what's that on your finger?" She asked and everybody looked at the black furred chipette.

Chrystal stopped massaging Rob who let out a disappointed moan. Chrystal lifted her right paw up. "This ring?" Jeanette nodded. Chrystal smiled innocently and looked at her mate. "Well, Rob engaged me two years ago. And we got married." Alvin just dropped the controller and stared at Rob and Chrystal. He exclaimed with wide eyes. "And when were you going to tell it us?"

Rob raised his paws. "Hey, I thought one of you would do something bad, if I told it you."

"Who?" Asked Alvin and looked around. He saw everybody was watching him. "Me?! What the hell would've I done?"

Nobody said anything. They rather turned back, toward the couple. "How did Shannon reacted?"

"Well." came the girl's from the other side of the couch.

She ran into her mother's arm and hugger her. "Mommy was so nice in that clothe."

"Well, your room is still ready for your service in the attic." said Dave. "You can take your stuffs up there."

Rob thanked and carried all their stuffs up to the upper floor.

But when he went by the others' room he realized something. "Nuts! I forgot Brittany."

Chrystal took it. "I'm going to check her. Shan's going with you, okay? " Rob nodded and went up to the attic with his daughter.

Chrystal stepped in the Chipmunks' and the Chipettes' room. She saw Brittany tossing in her bed.

She jumped up and looked at Brittany. Chrystal was very sorry for the sick girl. She was sweating and she was clearly in pain.

Chrystal walked closer and got on her knees, next to Brittany. She placed her paw on her forehead. Brittany had high fever.

"Brittany, do you hear me?" She didn't answer but Chrystal knew she heard, because she stopped tossing for a while.

She placed her paw on Brittany's chest. – It was wet from the sweat. – Chrystal's nanobots explored Brittany's body in two minutes and returned into their home system filled with information.

Chrystal activated her screen in her eye and sitting next to Brittany she read the text.

She felt Brittany took her paw and stroke it.

"She knows you're here." said Jeanette from the foot of the bed. Chrystal looked and Brittany. "How?"

Jeanette jumped up, next to Chrystal and sat down. "She isn't able to speak. She says it's too exhausting. So I communicate with her in mind."

Chrystal placed her paw on Brittany's forehead and fondled it.

"Have you examined her?" Asked Jeanette and Chrystal said yes. "Do you have anything?"

Chrystal shook her head. "Not yet. I have to read the information what the nanobots got."

"Did you send nanobots into her body? Isn't it bad for her?" Chrystal shook her head as a 'no.' "The nanobots are made from bio-neutral material. They aren't able to hurt the system. Not even a stranger one."

"It's all, my fault. If I hadn't given that drug to Brittany, now she wouldn't be sick." Whispered Jeanette and a tear fell out of her eye. "Jeanette, you wanted to do something good. It's not your fault that her body isn't able to process the chemical."

Jeanette shook her head. "I should've done tests before."

Chrystal placed her paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "I know what you feel and I can tell it's not your fault."

"How? Have you almost killed Rob?" "No." Chrystal sighed. "You know, the HNSA were having experiments and once they needed a chipmunk for testing the cure."

Jeanette felt the pain in her voice. "They needed a young one. So I offered Shannon. The cure made her immune system ten times stronger, but she had been suffering for two weeks."

Jeanette hadn't had child yet. But she could imagine how painful that situation could be.

"What did she said when he was fine again?" Chrystal's sad face turned into happy. "She thanked me and she said she loved me."

Jeanette looked at her sister. "Do you think she won't be angry at me when she gets better?"

"I do think, Jeanette. You said sorry, didn't you?"

Jeanette nodded.

The two girls' conversation was interrupted by a male voice. It was Rob.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to my wife."

Jeanette nodded signing she doesn't mind if Chrystal went away.

Chrystal jumped down, next to her mate and walked out of the room.

They went up to their room and sat on the bed.

"Rob, where's Shannon?" Asked Chrystal; it was natural that the mother worries about her daughter. Rob kissed her. "Don't worry, she is with Simon." Chrystal calmed down. "Okay, I send you everything what I got about Brittany."

Chrystal sent an order to her nanobots and a micro relay in her brain, made from the nanobots, sent all the data to Rob's relay.

"Okay, I received them. Give me a minute."

Rob didn't have to read literally. He loaded the data into his brain and it processed it without reading.

"Okay. As I can see, the main problem is her metabolism. It doesn't have problem with the ordinary things. But the not ordinary things are problem for it."

* * *

Two weeks later Rob and Chrystal had the idea for curing Brittany. They had a plan for bringing Brittany out of that sickness without taking her powers away.

They had only one problem: Nanobots were required for this.

Not the being of the nanobots was the problem, but the place of them. The holder of the nanobots was in the HNSA headquarters, in Hungary.

They couldn't travel back, because the government hadn't allowed the agents to leave the country. Rob and Chrystal had used their double nationality to get out of there.

They couldn't go back, because the government would've kept them there. So they had to find another way to cure Brittany.

It was one of their jobs. The other one was training the powered chipmunks.

They had never had powers before and they hadn't any experience with them. Rob and Chrystal had enough experience in that.

"Okay guys, here we go." Rob started speaking. They were in the backyard. "I know all of you have a special ability, but I'm sure you can't use them."

Simon and Jeanette frowned at him. Chrystal protected her mate. "I know Si and Jean trained a lot, but it's still not enough."

Simon stepped to them. "Why?" He asked with anger.

"Calm down, Si." said Rob. "You can't use it and that's what you need to know right now."

"No! I want to know it."

Rob sighed and straddled. "Try to push me as far with telekinesis as you can."

Simon concentrated and nothing happened. He looked at his paws with shock. It had always worked so far. He grabbed Rob's T-shirt and shook him. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Rob gently pushed him away. "Chill, Simon. You're a scientist aren't you?"

"I Am." said Simon panting.

"Then I explain you your power. Everything depends on electricity. The protons and the electrons have electric load-" Simon drew a circle in the air with his paw. "Get over this part. I've already known it."

Rob sighed again. "Okay. So, the neurons in your brain work with electricity too. They are communicating with electrical signals. The chemical what you created gave an ability to the neurons. Now they can create stronger signals and beam them out to the environment."

Simon was amazed and he forgot to close his mouth; Jeanette and the others as well.

Rob continued. "So with the nanobots, I can separate my bio-energy from the environment so you can't do anything with me."

Simon calmed down immediately. "Okay. Then what do I have to learn?" He asked.

"We'll tell you. We'll tell all of you what you have to learn."

Chrystal took the talk from Rob. "I think the best is if I train the girls and Rob trains the boys. Jeanette, Eleanor, come with me!"

The girls left. The boys stayed with Rob. He stepped to Alvin.

"Alright, Phase 'Munk, I know what you have. But I believe you can't teleport yourself-"

Simon stopped him. "Rob, we don't call it teleportation, because technically it's not that. We call it Jumping."

"Okay. Then I believe you can't Jump to a place what you don't see."

Alvin lifted his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Rob turned toward the house. "Can you Jump where the girls are?"

Alvin tried but he couldn't. "Nuts! I can't. Why?"

Rob patted Alvin's back. "Don't worry. You just have to use the phase changing and jumping ability together."

Alvin watched Rob with serious face. "How?"

Rob just laughed. "You'll see. Anyway, it will be useful when you want to Jump to a place what you see too. I'm presenting it to you."

Rob asked Simon to go to the backdoor. Simon went there and waved. "Alright. So, Alvin I ask you to Jump to Simon."

Alvin didn't know the sense of this challenge, but he bent forward a bit and Jumped.

But he didn't reach Simon. When he wasn't decomposed again, he realized he was caught by Rob. The auburn furred chipmunk had grabbed Alvin's T-shirt.

"How did you catch me?" asked the red clad 'munk.

"You have a security protocol." said Rob. "A what?" asked Alvin with dropped jaw.

"If the procedure of the Jumping can't be finished, it shuts itself down. If only a tiny amount of your corpuscles didn't arrive, your body wouldn't be full. The protocol protects you from death. And I made advantage from that."

Alvin was a bit angry. No-one had stopped him yet.

"So I should use two abilities together, shouldn't I?" He asked and Rob smiled him as encouragement.

The he stepped to Theodore. "Okay, Gravity 'Munk. Are you going to flat me?" Theodore shook his head and laughed. "Nope. Don't worry."

Rob sighed in relief and continued. "Then I'd ask something. Can you… play with the gravity around your body?"

Theodore shook his head again. "I don't think so."

"Then you have to learn that. If you could do that, you would be able to levitate."

The green clad chipmunk elevated his eyebrows. "Oh, I can levitate. I didn't know you were talking about that." He said and without any hardness, he started levitating.

Rob laughed with full lung and looked at Simon and Alvin.

They just watched Theodore as he was levitating.

Rob signed Theo to land. The he stepped to the red and the blue one chipmunk. "Well guys, it's a shame in your point of view."

Alvin and Simon glanced at each other than they looked at Rob. "Why?"

"Theo can use his ability better that you."

Simon almost said something but Theodore was frowning at him and the spectacled chipmunk didn't want to feel himself on the Jupiter.

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls place, in the attic, near to Rob and Chrystal's room, the black furred chipette tried to teach the blonde and the brunette one.

She had told Jeanette what Rob had told Simon about the telekinesis. Also she had complimented Jeanette because she used it better than Simon.

"Also Jean, I know Rob isn't going to tell it Simon, but I tell it you." She stepped closer. "I know you can block each other's ability to read mind. But you're a girl and the girls' brain has always been stronger than the boys'."

Jeanette giggled a bit; Eleanor as well. "So it's mean I can read his mind and his block doesn't matter, right?" asked the purple clad chipette.

Chrystal nodded. "Before you start bullying Rob, I'm telling you, he isn't one of the ordinary males."

The girls laughed.

Chrystal stepped to Eleanor and got on her knees and a mother. "Now, Eleanor, I know you wouldn't understand if I explained you your powers, so I don't."

Eleanor pointed to her head. "My brain is thankful."

Chrystal got the joke and laughed. "So here's the thing. You can play with light. I assume you know the laser."

Eleanor looked at Jeanette, and then she nodded. "Yup, Simon plays with it in his lab. If you know what I mean. "

"Okay. So, the laser is made from light. It's the less complicated version. Short of, you are able to generate laser ray."

Eleanor put a wide, happy smile on her face. "How?" She asked in jumpiness.

Chrystal stood up and led Jeanette a bit further from Eleanor. "Hold out your paw and imagine little, tiny balls as they're moving everywhere."

"I see them." The micro sensors inside Chrystal's body picked up the energy of the environment. It clearly grew. "Okay. Now, Eleanor, imagine as they move faster and faster."

Eleanor concentrated and a small, red light ball appeared over her paw.

"You're doin' very well, Eleanor. Don't miss the ball." complimented Chrystal. "Now, shoot through the roof."

Chrystal took a risk with that order, but she trusted Eleanor.

The green clad chipette focused to a point of the roof and a red laser ray shoot through it, leaving a small hole behind.

"Okay Ellie, you can turn that off." The red ball disappeared. "You were so good."

The girls high-fived.

After that, Chrystal decided to check Brittany. She asked Jeanette to go with her because she was the only who could communicate with her.

They went down from the attic and walked to the common room of the six chipmunks.

Brittany was still tossing in her bed.

Chrystal and Jeanette jumped up and sat next to the pink clad chipette. "Jeanette is she able to sleep in that state?"

Jeanette nodded. "Yes. I always ask her about that. And she says she sleeps about six hours a day."

"How does she know the time?"

Jeanette thought but she couldn't answer. "I've got no idea. Maybe it's because of her sickness. Her instincts tell her the time because she can't see the clock."

Chrystal nodded. Jeanette's theory had sense and it was logical.

"Does she hear me?"

Jeanette nodded; Chrystal turned toward Brittany. "Britt, can you tell me what time is it?"

Jeanette heard her sister's answer. "She said 4:03PM"

Chrystal looked at the alarm clock on Simon's bedside table. It said 6:01 PM. "It's fascinating. I mean she isn't able to do anything, but she can tell the time almost correctly."

Jeanette's face was a bit scared. Chrystal asked what the problem was. "You know that alarm clock late two minutes. Brittany was perfectly right."

Chrystal was more impressed. She excused and went out of the room to talk to Rob.

She walked down to the living room and sat on the couch.

_Rob can you hear me? _She asked and waited for Rob's reply. _I'm here, Cryssie. Wazzup?_

Chrystal told Rob what she had found out about Brittany. Rob was as impressed as his wife but he hadn't any idea about the strange thing either.

Then Rob told Chrystal he was going to be here in a couple of minutes just he finished the training with the boys.

A few minutes later, he really arrived with Alvin on his right side.

"Hey Chrystal!" greeted Alvin. "Rob allowed me to say it so I say you look hot."

Chrystal just shook her head. She could believe how Alvin behaves.

Alvin went away to somewhere; Rob jumped up on the couch, next to Chrystal.

"Don't be angry at him. He ages later than the others."

Chrystal shook her head and took a deep breath. "But Rob, it's so… rude. He complains me, when his girlfriend is suffering in her bed."

Rob knew Chrystal was right but he couldn't do anything with Alvin. Or…

"Chrystal, I may have an idea." Chrystal liked when Rob said it. "What would it be?"

Rob smiled astutely. "I think I can kill three birds with one stone."

"Rob, I don't think we should kill Alvin, Brittany and Dave." Chrystal knew what the idiom meant but she couldn't help with that joke.

Rob got it and caressed Chrystal's back. "Okay, funny-girl. May I tell my idea?" Chrystal kissed Rob on his lips. "Sure, sweetie."

"So, I think Brittany is mature enough to realize her feeling for Alvin. This is the first part. Second: Her state is like coma, just a bit better. So I think if Alvin talks to her she will heal faster, get up sooner and they'll start a new, clear and better relationship."

Chrystal applauded quietly.

"Okay wise 'munk, and how are you planning on making Alvin to talk to Brittany. As I know he doesn't even goes close to her. He is afraid of being infected."

Rob stood up. He was on looking for his daughter. "This mission is the music of the future."

Chrystal elevated her eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Don't tell me you have been living in Hungary with me for more than three years and you don't know this idiom."

Chrystal shrugged. "I don't."

"It means what we were talking about is going to happen later and not in the next moment."

In the next day, Rob talked to the others. He told them Brittany's state had got worse. So she couldn't be without watching. She needed to be under watching all day, in every minute.

He had lied but it had been necessary. Brittany really needed watching, and it was a good reason to leave Alvin alone with her.

* * *

By the next week, everybody developed. All of the five chipmunks could use their abilities better than they had been able to.

Rob could stop Simon's telekinesis movements harder; Chrystal couldn't stop Jeanette's and the purple clad chipette started hearing Simon's thought when he didn't want it.

Eleanor could handle her new, laser ability better, but they still had to work on it.

Theodore just had to practice and Rob was his favorite partner. – Rob wasn't happy for that. He was a bit afraid of the green clad chipmunk. His new ability gave him a bit scary look. –

Alvin developed a lot as well. He could Jump faster and he could make things Jump. Also he could change the phase not only his body and his clothes, but any other things too.

However he still wasn't able to use his abilities together and Rob still could stop him during the Jump.

And this fact made him angry. Rob always told him he needed to practice, but Alvin had already been weary of practicing. He said he wouldn't need this thing.

Everybody, even Theodore, tried to make up his mind, but they couldn't. Alvin was still stubborn.

Also, when he was in watching Brittany he didn't move even a step. He stayed next to her 'till he had to.

Rob thought it was the good beginning of something.

In an ordinary day, Rob was talking to Simon who was watching Brittany. – It was his turn. –

They discussed about the next part of the plan.

All of them had powers, they could handle them (kinda) and the plan was still necessary.

"So Rob, how are we going to get more chipmunks to help?" asked Simon, keeping his paw on Brittany's forehead. "You know Simon, the secret agencies all over the word, have database about ex-criminals, strange people and this kind of thins. So the CIA, the FBI, the ASIS, the MI6 and the HNSA have a database about intelligent chipmunks like us too."

"So you'll look for information in these databases, won't you?"

Rob nodded, but this nod wasn't too determinate. "As you probably know the secret agencies hate each other. We can't stand each other. But there's one thing what the agencies can hate together. The HNSA."

"Why?" Rob sighed and laughed. "We're the newest, but the most successful too. Also they can't take that a little country, like Hungary, in Middle-Europe has this perfect secret agency."

"This is the problem of the humans. We're chipmunks. This conflict between you and the other agencies hasn't anything to do with your access to the databases, does it?"

Rob stroked his nape. "Erm… actually… all of the HNSA agent's access to other databases is banned."

Simon looked at Brittany instantly. Then he smiled. "Rob, Brittany wants to know why you don't break up the firewalls of the systems."

Rob realized he hadn't thought about it yet. But he knew it was impossible. "You know Britt, I can break any firewall up under level 8 key. But for example the CIA firewall is level 12 key."

Simon looked at Brittany again. "She asks what level the Pentagon's firewall is."

Rob watched the sick girl next to him and smiled. Brittany was sick, she was in pain, she couldn't speak, but she was still joking. "The Pentagon's firewall is level 20. But I can tell you, it isn't the highest level. The highest is the…"

He stopped because an idea popped up in his mind. It was too evident to believe it's real.

"Rob's what's that?" asked Simon stroking Rob's shoulder.

The auburn furred chipmunk stared at the nothing and spoke up. "The CGF."

"What? What's this CGF?"

Rob's face turned into a wide smile. " Centre du Génie Français. I know how to break the firewalls up. And maybe… I know how to cure Brittany."


	3. Blue-White-Red rescue

**Here I am again. Sorry, but I was in a camp and I couldn't update this chapter.**

**Also, I have to say something before we start: For all Brittany fans: I'm sorry! But believe me, it's gonna be worth it. **

* * *

The autumn started three weeks ago. Rob had been trying to make contact with his friend but he couldn't.

He had always known it was going to be hard, but he hadn't expected this hard.

But it was the only chance.

He had searched for chipmunks in the HNSA database, but he had found only seven chipmunks and only two of them were useful for them. There was only one problem: Their location was unknown.

Also there wasn't much information about them. Only their nationality and their genders were scribed. Both of them were Finnish and both of them were male.

Rob had Finnish friends and he had asked them about those 'munks, but they hadn't known them.

Rob was in trouble. He had promised, he would get chipmunks and he would find his friend. Now, he couldn't.

He wasn't got used to losing. He had always won. He had always could get what he wanted.

He was sitting in Chrystal's and his room and thought.

Shannon was sitting next to him.

She knew her father was in bad mood, but she didn't know if he wasn't angry at her.

"Daddy, are you angry because I did something?"

Rob jumped out of the sea of his thoughts and hugged his daughter. "Shan, have I ever been angry at you. You're daddy's little and only daughter. I promised I would never be angry at you."

Shannon cuddled up to Rob. It was one of the few father-daughter moments. They couldn't be together very often, because Rob and Chrystal had to train the others.

Their silent moment was interrupted by someone who they didn't expect.

"My dears, I wouldn't interrupt this moment, but I have to." It was Chrystal who came in. "Rob, you gotta come. Something's wrong with Brittany. "

Rob gave a peck on Shannon's cheek and fondled her head. "Daddy's going to be back, okay, my queen?"

Shannon nodded with a half real, half fake smile.

Rob followed Chrystal to the others' room.

As they stepped into the room, Rob saw Brittany's state was really worse.

He jumped up, next to her immediately. After he placed his paw on her chest, everything about Brittany's system showed up, right in front of his eyes. – He sent the data to Chrystal. –

Brittany was bleeding in her brain. She didn't even move because an artery was damaged in the moving part.

"Okay, okay. It's not as worse as you think." Rob said, trying to calm the others down, but he was panting in shock. "Needle. A needle. I need a needle. I need a needle filled with seven milliliters of water." He gabbled.

Simon went out and came back in a minute later with the needle. He gave it to Rob.

Rob stung it into his main artery in his neck. – the others (even Chrystal) gasped in shock.) Then he slowly drew a few milliliters of blood.

The red fluid colored the water reddish.

When Rob pulled the needle out of his vein artery, his blood squirted from his neck for a second. The nanobots healed the tiny wound and stopped the bleeding.

"Okay, now, I need somebody to sit Brittany up."

Simon took Brittany's back and gently sat her up. Rob placed the head of the needle to her neck where the cerebellum entered into the spinal marrow. He breathed in and stung the needle in with full length. Then he injected the blood-water mixture into Brittany's brain.

"Okay. Everything is gonna be okay. We've done it."

He was panting heavily because the adrenalin was still circling in his arteries and veins.

He pulled the needle out without bleeding. "We…have to wait… some minutes."

Chrystal watched the life signs and the circulation system of Brittany. "Rob, the bleeding has been stopped and the nanobots are working on disappear the blood from the cerebral cortex."

Rob gave out a big amount of breath. "Then, we saved her. Wow that was a close one."

Rob jumped on to the floor and walked down to the living room. He lay down on the couch.

Chrystal went up to Shannon to say her that Rob had gone down there for a while.

Simon followed Rob and jumped next to him. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Rob panted with hanging tongue. "Yup. Everything's okay." "You don't look like everything's okay."

The auburn chipmunk placed his paws on his forehead. "My system is got used to the presence of a certain amount of the nanobots. I injected exactly 127,418 into Brittany. I need to recover from it."

"Is that so serious?" Simon asked and Rob laughed at his own answer. "I look like a drug taker who hasn't got any drug for months, don't I? Well, it wouldn't be problem if I could get some nanobots from the HNSA."

Simon watched his friend with worrying. "Can I help something?" Rob just shook his head with a weak smile. "No you can't. But you're kind."

Simon was happy for Brittany was going to be okay, but a question didn't let him alone. "Rob, can I ask something?"

Rob waved. "When the nanobots finish the work, what's going to happen with them?"

Chrystal stepped in, with Shannon. "They are going to self destruct themselves, but don't worry. It means they will let Brittany's immune system to destroy them. "

Simon nodded and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Brittany got better. – But this 'better' meant only that last, terrible state. – She was tossing in her bead in pain again.

Rob felt himself guilty. He knew he couldn't do anything and that was the problem. He was smarter then everyone. – Not in the egoist way. - But now he felt himself silly.

With Chrystal and Shannon on his side, he lay on their bed and tried to think.

Then Jeanette arrived.

"Can I come in?" Chrystal let her in, because Rob was busy with his thoughts. "Hi Jean, how's Brittany?"

"Well, she is suffering again. But at least she is alive."

"Who is with her?" asked Rob still closing his eyes. "Alvin." answered Jeanette. Hearing it, Rob sat up instantly. " Really? You aren't kidding, are you?"

Jeanette shook her head. Rob smiled at his girls.

_The plan was successful. Partly. _He told them in mind.

* * *

Jeanette had been right.

Alvin didn't left Brittany alone for a moment. When Rob told him to go to train, he left the room with angry face.

But Rob didn't get it wrong. He understood what Alvin was feeling. Also he needed to train.

Another, good news was that thank to this changing with Brittany; Alvin started developing his abilities. He decided to learn to use them together.

It wasn't a fast procedure, but at least he tried.

The first result was he could become murky for a while, but he couldn't Jump.

He was training hard and after a certain time, Rob started feeling sorry for him. He was so determinate but his body didn't want to bear this stress.

"Alvin, don't do it so hard." said Rob in the backyard. "But I have to learn it."

Rob took Alvin's sweater and stopped him. "You must take a rest. You're exhausted."

"But I've been training for only two hours."

"And if you did that normally I wouldn't stop you. But you're killing yourself with doing it too hard."

Alvin didn't say anything. He was just looking forward with maniac sight. "Alvin, don't make me sedate you."

Alvin looked at Rob and smiled. But this smile was somehow… mad.

He moved his paw fast and tried to punch Rob. But the light blue clad avoided the fist and get behind of Alvin. He took Alvin's neck and sending an impulse into his brain he sedated him.

Before he fell onto the ground Rob caught him and carried into his room.

* * *

Alvin woke up. His mouth was dry, he had a light head ache, but despite these symptoms he was okay.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

At the end of his bed, he noticed Simon who was smiling at him. "Hi brother. Did you sleep well? "

Alvin groaned softly and licked his dry lips. "Why am I feeling like I slept for years?"

Simon walked to his brother and checked his pupils. "What do you remember?" Alvin looked upward and thought. "Brittany's brain bled. That's the last what I remember." Simon shook his head disappointedly. "It was two weeks ago. You slept for two days. And it looks like you have minor amnesia."

Alvin's eyes widened. "Really? What happened?"

Simon was on telling Alvin what he had done, but Rob shook his head standing in the corner.

"Nothing special. You don't need to remember them."

Alvin tried to sit up; Simon helped him. Then the red clad chipmunk notice Rob standing in the corner. "Rob, what are you doing here?" The auburn furred one jumped next to Alvin and fondled his head a bit fatherly. "I was worrying about you. That's all, little buddy."

Alvin elevated his eyebrow. He wasn't got used to this calling.

Rob just patted his back and left the room. Alvin looked at Simon, but he just shrugged.

Rob went up to his room and on the bed he found Shannon and Chrystal playing.

"Hey, queens!" The little chipette jumped into her father's arms and hugged him. "Hi daddy!"

Rob sat on the bed with Shannon on his lap. Chrystal sat next to him. "Robbie, how's Alvin?"

"Particular amnesia." said Rob. "I worked for nothing. Finally I could bring them closer to each other and Alvin's brain just… deleted it all."

Chrystal kissed her husband on cheek. "Rob, didn't you considered, Alvin's mind wouldn't be able to process a too serious emotion?"

Rob blinked. He got what Chrystal said but didn't understand it. "What?"

Chrystal laughed. "Just face it. Alvin isn't mature enough for serious emotions. He needs to age. His mind will know what it wants. "

Rob sighed. His wife was right. She was always right. "You're way smarter than me." Shannon wrapped her arms around Rob's neck. "You're smart too, dad."

It was the thing what always cheered him up; Shannon.

"Daddy's and mommy's angel."

* * *

In the backyard Eleanor was training with Simon. Simon had to practice warding the others' abilities off; Eleanor had to practice using laser.

They stood 21 yards from each other.

"Eleanor, please don't cheat this time." asked Simon with a serious smile. The light green clad chipette just giggled. "I say it again. I didn't cheat. I just… made advantage from your weakness."

Simon pointed to Eleanor. "Oh no. You made advantage from a biological difference between males and females."

"Fight, fight, fight!" They heard Alvin's voice from the backdoor.

- Alvin had got better some days ago. And since he could walk, he had been training again and annoying the others.

Simon looked at his brother with his scary face. "Alvin, one more word and we'll switch."

Alvin spread his arms. "No problem. I have already beaten Eleanor. "

A human voice came from the house. "You're such a gentleman, Alvin." It was Dave, who bullied Alvin a bit in sarcastic way. "Duh, whatever. Fight, fight, sight!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Do you have the timer?" he asked and Alvin lifted the little watch in his paw.

"Three, two, one, GO!" exclaimed Alvin.

A moment after Alvin exclaimed start, Simon became blind. He couldn't see anything, because Eleanor didn't let the photons enter into his eyes. Simon just laughed. "Very funny, Eleanor."

Eleanor giggled. It was really funny; for her and for Alvin.

Simon left the ground, by levitating himself and without his eyes, he pushed Eleanor a bit further from himself.

"Boooring!" exclaimed Alvin.

The fighting chipmunk ignored him.

"It was very weak." said Eleanor. "Well, I'm not the one who is afraid of the other's view." Spoke back the blue clad chipmunk.

Simon held out his paw and created a telekinetic field around Eleanor. By this movement, he separated Eleanor's ability and he could see again. "Nice try. But inside my bubble you can't do anything."

Eleanor smiled evilly. – Her smiled was really scary, because it wasn't like her. – "Oh Simon, you're so naive sometimes."

Eleanor created a red ring in the mid-air and dug a tunnel under Simon's field. She climbed out of it firing red rays.

Simon had to avoid them.

"Finally! I see fight." Alvin exclaimed again like a football fan.

Simon nodded to Eleanor toward Alvin. She got what Simon wanted and shut a laser ray toward Alvin. It hit the wall behind of him. He shut up.

Then catching the perfect time, Eleanor aimed at Simon and shut.

But the spectacled chipmunk created a shield on front of him. "Almost. Very, very smart, Eleanor."

The green clad chipette just smiled. "And I have something smarter." She said and shut again. But this ray flew around Simon's shield and aimed at his back.

It happened in light speed so the ray reached Simon's back in a micro second.

But the red ray couldn't hit Simon, because a huge, blue light appeared, that stopped the ray, and an ear hurting crack was audible. Then the air around Simon was fizzling.

He looked around and a stranger chipmunk stood behind him. He wore a light blue hoodie and darker blue glasses. His fur was a bit darker brown than Simon's and his eyes were as blue as Simon's. He was crouching.

"Wh- who the hell are you?"

The stranger chipmunk stood up and held out his paw. "My name is Luc Seville." Simon shook Luc's paw.

Luc looked around the backyard and didn't see who he wanted. "Um, does anybody know where-"

But he was cut by somebody, who floored him from behind. He didn't fight against it, because he knew, it was Rob.

"You're slow, Luc." Laughed Rob and got off of his friend. Luc stood up and shook paw with Rob. "I won't start this argument again. Hi Rob!"

"Luc, where have you been?"

Luc wanted to answer but Simon interrupted them. "Excuse me, but I have two questions to ask. First: Who the hell are you?"

Luc and Rob laughed. "I'm Rob's friend. But I'll tell you everything inside. Just we have to wait my-"

A thunder hit the ground with a crack and another chipmunk appeared from it; a female.

Her fur was light grey, her eyes were dark green. She wore a gray hoodie which was long enough to cover her lower body.

"Ah, there she is." Said Luc and stepped to the female.

She stood up and kissed Luc. "Sorry, I'm late. But I had something to do."

Rob waved to the girl. "Hey Ash! It was an awesome entry."

"Merci." Thanked Ashely with perfect French.

"Somebody! Tell us what's going on!" yelled Simon. "Okay, we'll." Said Rob and led everybody into the living room. They sat down with the two, just arrived chipmunks.

Everybody was staring at Ashley's hoodie, because usually it was something worn by the boys.

"So, as you heard, this is Luc and his girlfriend Ashley." introduced Rob. "They are Chrystal's and my friends. We met them when the HNSA sent us to a mission to Paris. They were our workmates."

Everybody watched the chipmunks with scare and admiration.

"And how the hell can Luc be Seville?" asked Simon. "The Seville is an American name."

Rob looked at Luc who took the answer. "Listen Simon. There are so many other Sevilles in the USA. And you're wrong. The Seville isn't American name. In the meaning point of view it's Spanish. In the pronunciation point of view, it's French."

Simon dropped his jaw. "I'm… sorry!"

Luc waved.

Alvin spoke up. "So you two have powers as well, right?"

Luc and Ashley nodded. "How did you get them and what do you have?"

The guests looked the Rob. "If you want to tell them, just go ahead."

Luc and Ash looked at each other. "Okay, the first what you have to know, we used to be humans. We got our powers in an accident where we morphed into chipmunks." told Ashley. Luc continued. "We can manipulate any form of the energy; we have very high level telekinesis and telepathy."

Ashley heard what Simon thought. "No Simon. We're much more stronger than you."

Simon mumbled.

"Also, we heal thousand times faster than it's usual and we are hundred thousand times stronger than normal chipmunks."

Alvin crossed his arms; he was very jealous. "Aren't you immortal?" He asked peevishly.

But before they could answer Rob shook his head and stopped them.

"Guys, could you excuse us for some minutes?" Chrystal asked and the others went out.

When nobody was there, Rob started. "So guys, here's the things. First of all, Brittany is sick. Simon created a chemical and gave it to everybody. They got powers but Brittany's system wasn't able to process the chemical and some weeks ago her brain bled. I could cure her, but I need nanobots from the HNSA headquarters."

Luc answered instantly. "Rob, I'll bring you those nanobots, but you know we can cure Brittany without them, don't you?"

Rob nodded. "Okay. But I still need the nanobots."

Without a word, Ashley disappeared without any sound or light.

Chrystal continued her husband's talk. "Second thing: we have to break all the secret agencies' firewalls' up."

Luc cracked his paws and adjusted his glasses. "Easy. What else?"

Ashley arrived back and a little holder was in her paw. She gave it to Rob. "Here you are. I could get it. I don't know how many nanobots are in it, because as you probably know I don't speak Hungarian."

Rob read the text on the holder and translated. "80 million. It's enough almost for anything." He placed the capsule next to his thigh. "The last thing what we want you to do is join us."

The French 'munk looked at each other. They had no idea what Rob was talking about.

Rob saw the question in their eyes. "Okay. Simon, Jeanette, Chrystal and I worked out a plan many months ago. We want to get the planet back from the humans because they're killing it. But we need help. Do you want to join or not?"

Luc and Ashely didn't hesitate. "Of course we join. We have always wanted to beat these idiot mammals up."

Rob smiled. "Then, welcome."

"Alright, we'll search a room for you. 'Till you can heal Brittany and take care of Shannon, who is sitting in our room alone." said Chrystal.

It was clear that Luc was going to go to Shannon and Ashley was going to heal Brittany.

Luc loved Shannon. After Rob and Chrystal had arrived back to Hungary from France, they had invited them and they had met Shannon.

The little girl liked Luc, but she was a bit afraid of Ashley.

Also Luc wasn't allowed to touch Brittany, because Ashley would've killed him. No matter if he healed her.

Ashley entered the others' room and looked at Brittany's bed. She was groaning quietly and tossing.

Ash jumped up on the bed. _Brittany can you hear me? _Asked Ashley and Brittany answered. _You aren't my sister. Who are you? _

Ashley placed her paw on Brittany's stomach. _I'm Rob's friend. I came to cure you. Will you let me?_

Brittany opened her mouth and a very quiet, weak sound came out of it. "Yes."

Ashley smiled and placed both of her paws on Brittany's stomach.

She focused her energy to Brittany. Before she started curing, she bent to Brittany's ear and whispered in. "Listen, it's going to hurt. Hold on and stay with me. And I'm sorry."

Ashley's paws started glowing as the energy steamed into them. They became warmer and warmer. The warm burnt Brittany's stomach, but she bore it.

Then Ashley pushed Brittany's stomach and sent a big load of energy into her system.

It was the hurtful part what Ashley was talking about.

Brittany sat up impulsively and screamed out of her lungs.

But a moment later everything ended.

Ashley laid Brittany back on her pillow and covered her with the blanket.

Simon and Alvin arrived. "What was that?" They asked. "We heard Brittany's scream."

Ashley jumped off of the bed, walked to the boys and spoke up calmly. "She's gonna be okay. She is going to wake up in an hour." Said the grey clad chipette simply and left the room.

Alvin and Simon jumped up on the top of the girls' bed and saw Brittany was sleeping peacefully. She wasn't in pain anymore.

* * *

An hour later, when Brittany woke up, Jeanette was with her.

She was the first who looked Brittany waking up.

"Jeanette, what happened? Why is my bed so… soaked?"

The purple clad chipette held Brittany's paw. "You were sick almost for a month. I and Simon had created a chemical. We had wanted to give you special powers, but your system hadn't process the chemical. I'm so sorry, Britt."

The pink clad didn't say anything. She just hugged her sister. "I'm not angry and you, Jean. I forgive you."

Jeanette was happy. She wouldn't have been able to take it if Brittany hadn't forgiven her.

"Jean, who healed me?"

"One of Rob's friends." answered Jeanette. Brittany didn't know what was going on. "Is Rob here? Where? When did he come here? Who's his friend? Why did he come here?"

Brittany asked a book of questions and she got answers. Just later.

Two hours later she was allowed to get up and meet the others. - Eleanor hugged the air out of her. -

When she met Rob, she was surprised. The last what she remembered that he had said he would come.

She was glad to see Shannon, because Brittany and Shannon were very good friends. Shannon used to want to look like Brittany.

The next who Brittany met were Luc and Ashley. They told her what they had told the others previously.

Brittany thanked the healing to Ashley.

The pretty one looked like somebody who has never been somewhere and everything is now for her.

"Oh my… what happened 'till I was sick?"

Everybody knew Alvin had gone crazy. But he had forgotten it; Brittany as well. So they decided to don't tell it her.

"Well, Simon, Jeanette and I with Chrystal are working on a plan." explained Rob. Brittany listened curiously. "What kind of plan is it?" Rob cleared his throat. "As you know, Simon and Jeanette wanted to give you powers, because we need special 'munks for the plan."

Brittany didn't get it "What do you want to do? And what powers do the others have?"

Everybody showed his/her power Brittany was impressed. Of course she wanted powers too, but Rob and Luc told her it wasn't possible. They had to modify the chemical what Simon had created and make it compatible with Brittany's system.

"Okay. Then again: What are you planning on?" asked the pink clad chipette. "Well, we want to save the world." Said Rob and the words echoed in everybody's mind.

"O-okay. I rather pass it. I'd ask whose idea was this 'give-powers-everyone thing and why don't I have any."

Ashley answered the second question. "Brittany I had to take every drop of chemical out of your system. Your powers disappeared."

Brittany sighed in disappointment. "I see. But whose idea was that? Simon's, Jeanette's, or Rob's?"

Simon swallowed. He saw the hidden anger in Brittany's eyes. "You wouldn't believe if I said it was Theodore's or Alvin's idea, would you?"

Brittany shook her head. "Well, it was my idea." Simon let out the truth and bought a ticked to the hell.

Brittany stood up and opened her claws. "Simon Seville, say good-bye to your acorns and your life! I'll castrate and kill you."

Simon just ran away as fast as he could. Brittany started chasing him around.

Rob watched the scene and said: "Boy, that's escaladed quickly."


	4. Family reunion

**Hey bros. I'm back from a camp and Poland. **

**Poland was the best one. I had a ball. Really. **

**Now, here's the fourth chapter and fortunately I could talk to one of the OC givers and he accepted everything in connection with his OCs. – Damn, here the friend really should meet in real life. It was badass- It was out of this word. – **

**So now, close your eyes! Imagine the TCF and the Regency intro. Now open your eyes. – How did you read it if your eyes were closed. - **

**Three, two, one… CP4 Is launched.**

* * *

A month after Luc and Ashley had arrived to the Sevilles and cured Brittany; the little team had great results. For example Luc and Rob could modify the molecular structure of the chemical what Simon and Jeanette had created. But the rather said it wouldn't be safety if they gave it to Brittany. So the final conclusion was that Brittany didn't get powers. She was sad and she cried for them but after a short time, she calmed down.

The next mission was finding other chipmunks. The team needed more members.

Luc had broken the firewalls up and Rob could look for special chipmunks who could be useful for them.

Meanwhile Chrystal and Shannon(!) was training the others. - Shannon had got powers as well some weeks ago, but these powers were little and given by nanobots. -

Everybody had improved their abilities well, but Alvin wasn't able to use his abilities together even after that long time. He wanted to give up.

But Alvin had already been an important 'munk for the team. They needed him.

Luc found the red clad chipmunk in the backyard practicing.

"Hey Alvin, could you stop for a moment?" asked the spectacled, energy 'munk.

Alvin stopped what he was doing. He panted heavily, because he had been training hardly. His sweater was soaked from sweat and his hair was a mess.

He whipped the drops off of his forehead and looked at Luc. "Yeah? What?"

"You know Alvin I heard you wanted to give up. Do you?" The red clad chipmunk sighed. "Luc, face it. I'm not a hero. I'm a singer. And since we train I haven't practiced a moment."

Luc thought for a while taking his chin. Then he got an idea. "So you're missing the singing, aren't you?"

Alvin nodded.

Luc lightened his aura up; the light blue field began to blur around his body.

"I start singing a song and you have to follow me. Also you have to catch me."

Alvin got interest in the challenge and smiled. "Challenge excepted. Let's do it!"

_You can get it if you really want  
You can get it if you really want  
You can get it if you really want  
But you must try, try and try  
Try and try, you'll succeed at last_

Alvin's face turned into angry. Luc's voice was way more annoying than the original song. The red clad knew Luc was trying to drive him crazy.

He jumped but Luc just disappeared and continued singing.

_Persecution you must bear  
Win or lose you've got to get your share  
Got your mind set on a dream  
You can get it, though harder them seem now_

"Sing Alvie Boy or you'll lose." Said Luc getting Alvin more angrier.

Alvin sang and tried to catch that annoying chipmunk. He Jumped as fast as he could but Luc had more experience with powers.

You can get it if you really want  
You can get it if you really want  
You can get it if you really want  
But you must try, try and try  
Try and try, you'll succeed at last  
I know it, listen

"Don't stop singing, Little Alvie." yelled Luc from the other side of the background.

Alvin was red from the anger under his fur.

_Rome was not built in a day  
Opposition will come your way  
But the hotter the battle you see  
It\'s the sweeter the victory, now_

Alvin almost caught Luc, but he couldn't do anything against the French chipmunk's teleportation power.

Luc kept up annoying him. "Oh come on! I don't believe the big Alvin Seville can't catch me while he is singing."

_You can get it if you really want  
You can get it if you really want  
You can get it if you really want  
But you must try, try and try  
Try and try, you'll succeed at last_

The song hadn't ended yet but Alvin was panting and sweating again. Also Luc's bullying overheated his brain.

He stopped and at his line came in the song, he Jumped to Luc and caught him.

Then he floored him and punched him.

Or he just wanted, because Luc's personal shield stopped Alvin's fist.

"We'll never do that again." grouched the red one chipmunk.

Luc just laughed; Alvin grabbed his sweater and shook the laughing chipmunk. "Did you realize what you did?" asked Luc.

Alvin let him go and looked at himself. "What did I do?" Luc placed his paw on Alvin's shoulder and patted it. "You Jumped, Alvin and you used your abilities together. You could catch me. "

Alvin just stared at Luc with elevated eyebrow and wide eyes. "Did I really Jump?"

A wide smile appeared on his face and the red clad chipmunk - Unlike himself. - hugged Luc.

Now the French 'munk was the one who had to be surprised. "Alvin, is that you? You're not a hugger."

Alvin slightly punched Luc on shoulder. "You gave me the solution. I have to sing if I want to use my abilities together."

Luc smiled and fondled Alvin's head. "You aren't as immature as I though." He said and walked into the house leaving the awesome one alone.

Stepping into the living room, he saw Rob and Simon sitting at Rob's laptop and reading the screen with huge concentration.

The Energy 'Munk jumped next to the genius 'munks. "You're still looking for members, aren't you?"

They just nodded.

"We've already found some, but still not enough." Said Simon and lay down on the couch with a loud, exhausted sigh.

Rob stroked his eyes. "There are so many special, but not all of them is qualified. I mean some of them are kinda criminals."

Luc turned the laptop toward him and read the current chipmunks. "Why isn't this Lucio good for example?"

Rob groaned in tiredness and waved to Simon who got the message and answered Luc's question. "That Lucio is a criminal. He is in a special NATO prison in Spain. He was taken there because of his crimes what he committed."

Luc continued reading the screen. "What about this... Russian guy?" Simon answered again. "He is alcoholic. He can't be poisoned and infected, but he is still an alcoholic."

Luc nodded and sat down, next to his friend.

He started sending a thought through his own brain.

He was wondering what he should do. Maybe it was a good idea, but maybe not. He wasn't sure what Rob and Chrystal would think. He hadn't told them this and maybe by saying it, he would lose everybody's trust.

_But what if we don't find anybody. _- He asked himself and sighed.

A decision can change a whole life and that's what had happened in Luc's life.

He had made a decision, it had been a good decision, but it had had bad consequences.

His life had got to better way, but he had to lose much.

Also he wasn't sure he wanted to see them. Luc thought as soon as they saw him, they were going to kill him.

_Hey, I'm immortal. They can't kill me. Problem solved. Or... ticket to the empire of pain is bought. _

Luc stood up instantly. "Guys, I have two possible members for you."

Simon and Rob looked at him with hesitate. "Really? Who are they?" asked Rob.

Luc swallowed. "My friends."

Rob sat up and pulled the laptop closer to himself. " Say the address."

Luc tried to pretend laughing. "They don't have address. We'll find them. I mean, I'll find them.

"And how are we supposed to get there if we don't even know the address?" asked Rob stroking his tired eyes.

Luc didn't say anything. Simon threw in another question. "Anyway, where do they live?"

Luc looked worried but he answered. "They all live in Canada."

Simon shivered as the country's name reached his brain. " There's cold."

* * *

They organized who was going to go with Luc to Canada.

Alvin and Rob were Luc's mates on his trip.

When they wanted to ask Ashley she refused it. Nobody knew why. It was a bit weird.

Luc said they were going to go to Canada by teleportation; and he was the one who served it.

Before they left, they had told the others, if they didn't come back in three days they would have to go for them.

Luc got a good-bye kiss from Ashley; Rob got a good-bye kiss from Chrystal and a simple peck from Shannon.

And Alvin... he waved to everyone and got an "if you die, I'll kill you" from Brittany.

They took their coats on and took each other's paw.

"Okay ladies, before we go I warn you, you are going to puke right after the teleportation." Said Luc and smiled.

Alvin got a scared face but Rob just raised his left arm. "Luc, I have already been teleported."

Luc looked upward searching the data in his mind. "Yes you have. Okay, but you should expect that."

Everybody breather in and closed their eyes. Luc just thought and sent themselves thousand of kilometers away.

As soon as they arrived, Rob threw up. Alvin laughed out his lungs. But then… he disappeared for a moment. Then he appeared again. Then his tail became murky, that it was clear again.

"Nuts, what's happening with me?" He asked near to panic. "Just calm down. Your Jump power and my teleportation power aren't compatible. I should've expected that. But don't worry. You'll be okay. "

Alvin sighed. "Okay."

Luc looked around. Meanwhile Rob got better and stepped next to him. "Where are we?"

The spectacled chipmunk sniffed from the air. "120 kilometers North from Saskatoon. We have to walk 9 kilometers to North toward North Battleford."

Alvin rubbed his paws. "Then that's why my paws are freezing."

Rob facepawed and slipped his paw down his face. "You're so… Never mind. Why didn't you bring gloves?"

Alvin spread his arms. "I didn't know we were going to come here. I thought we were going to go around Montreal."

Luc took off his gloves and gave them to Alvin. "You're lucky. I can heat my paws. But you owe me."

Alvin rolled his eyes and took the gloves on. The group started walking toward the destination.

Luc led the line because he knew where they had to go. Rob went behind of Alvin and pushed him when he slowed down. " Hey Alvin, why don't you just blow yourself into corpuscles? You could fly like a cloud." asked the auburn furred chipmunk.

Alvin answered with chattering. "I can't. It's too cold."

Rob laughed. Luc found out a good tease. "Then, Alvin, as soon as we arrive home you'll have to practice using abilities in cold."

Alvin groaned.

The landscape around the three walking was grey. If Rob had taken a panorama picture by his nanobots, it would've looked like that: snow, snow, snow, snow, tree, snow, snow, road, Alvin, Luc, snow, snow.

The cold, Canadian wind tousled the coats on the chipmunks and froze the fur on their faces. Alvin kept his eyes closed and used his frozen nose for staying on the road. Fortunately there weren't cars and they didn't have to watch them.

Rob and Alvin saw that Luc was clearly got used to the cold, Canadian weather. Or he just used his powers to separate himself form the freezing air.

"Rob, why aren't you freezing?" asked Alvin with running nose."

Rob checked the temperature on his eye-screen. "It's only -18 Celsius degrees. Also my nanobots heat my body during they're working. So this warm keeps my body warm from inside."

Alvin groaned again and put his sight on the grey road.

He felt his members were on freezing.

"Luc why didn't we teleported right to your friends?"

Luc sighed. "I couldn't. They created a machine which blocks my teleportation."

Rob asked. "Then why didn't we teleport to the edge of the field?"

Luc stopped and looked at his friends. "We did."

They kept walking on the cold road. Their coats and their fur were slightly covered by ice.

Luc and Rob still didn't feel anything. They just walked forward. Alvin was near to freeze to death, but he didn't say anything. He knew the others would call him weak.

_Okay. Next challenge: forming into Siberian Chipmunk. I like the white fur.- _Thought Alvin and swore a hard one.

He was busy with his thoughts so he didn't notice that Rob had stopped. Alvin bumped his hanging head into Rob's back. "Sorry!" He apologized and Rob just waved.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." started Luc with serious and scary tune. "We're near, but when we arrive, you won't follow me. I forbid it. This is going to be my business and I have to get over it."

Alvin looked at Rob who was thinking. "And what are we going to do?"

Luc began to walk; meanwhile he answered. "Whatever happens, you two won't come and help me. Understood? "

The red and the light blue clad chipmunk nodded and followed Luc.

In ten minutes they reached a big iron gate. It looked old and rusty, but when Rob scanned it he found out something really fascinating. The gate was made from titanium. "Luc, I think it's not a good idea that you're going in alone." said Rob worryingly. "Rob, I'm immortal and you know it."

Alvin dropped his jaw. "Is he immortal? Not fair!"

He got angry looks from the two, older chipmunks.

"Still, Luc, why are we here if you don't let us help?"

Luc pushed the ring button, next to the gate. "You're my friends. Your presence gives me power."

The gate opened and Luc stepped in. Rob and Alvin followed him.

The area, behind the gate was empty. Just an old looking building stood far from the chipmunks at the back of the yard.

Luc was looking around; the others just stood a few feet from him.

The snow started raining. Alvin hid his head into his coat.

Rob was on stepping closer to Luc but the dark brown furred chipmunk stopped him. "No. They're here. I'm feeling it."

Rob looked around but he didn't see anything. His nanobots either.

"Luc, why are we afraid of them, if they are your friends?"

He asked, but Luc couldn't answer, because the ray of a huge load of energy hit him and flew 120 meters away.

Where he hit the ground, the snow turned into steam.

Luc stood up and stretched. "Still weak, Lucas. I thought you had already improved your abilities." He yelled.

No answer came. Instead of answer, he got some bullets, into his face. Fortunately his personal shield protected him. He yawned and laughed. "Woah, I thought bullets had already been died technology."

Rob and Alvin looked at each other and didn't know what was going on. Luc didn't look as scared as he had been before.

"Well, is it all what you have?" Asked the spectacled chipmunk and, laughing, he positioned up. He created a force field in front of himself and waited.

Another huge energy charge came very soon. It bumped into the force field and didn't hurt Luc. "Lame!" shouted Luc.

A stranger voice came from somewhere. "Okay. You wanted to die."

Another, much bigger charge shot toward Luc. It went through the force field and floored Luc.

Alvin wanted to run there and help, but Rob held him back. "Alvin, you can't help. Also, remember, what Luc said."

Luc was still alive; Rob knew it because the sensors inside his brain picked up Luc's life signs.

And in a minute, Luc really got up. He took his left arm with his right paw and stroked it. "Okay, guys. That's enough. I deserved it."

They heard steps far from their place; then they noticed two other chipmunks, walking toward Luc. Both of them wore coats, black coats.

One of them stepped to Luc and slapped him on side.

Luc groaned, but kept smiling. The second chipmunk carried a gun and poked Luc's belly with it.

"Anything else?" asked Luc looking into the chipmunks' eyes.

The strangers looked at each other and then they hugged Luc warmly.

It was the moment when Rob and Alvin's mouth dropped open.

The hugging chipmunks turned toward the surprised ones. Luc waved them and called them.

Rob and Alvin slowly walked to the three 'munks. They had just noticed that the chipmunk with the gun is very similar to Luc. But as they ran their sight on the other one they saw he was similar to Luc as well.

"Dammit, who are you two?" asked Alvin and he couldn't stop staring at the similar chipmunks.

Luc stepped between Alvin and Rob, placed his paws on their shoulders and spoke up with a wide smile.

"Guys, let me introduce these idiots. The right one boy with the gun is my twin, Lucas. The left one boy is my twin as well. He is Nicolas."

Rob's eyes widened; Alvin almost fainted. "ARE YOU TRIPLETS?!" They asked with dropped mouths.

Luc just laughed and patted their backs. "We'll tell you everything. But before that; let's go inside."

* * *

The building that looked unused from outside was very comfy from inside.

As the chipmunks stepped in they saw the whole building was modern and made to serve its owners.

Everything was covered by Canadian things, and photos. – About family, the landscape and… pretty, female chipmunks. –

Alvin ran his eyes through the walls many times, but Rob rather didn't look at the girls.

They sat down on a big couch and Luc noticed Rob's strange behaving. "Rob, what's wrong."

Rob waved around the huge room. "Those pictures. I can't see those girls. I have wife."

Luc looked at the chipettes. "Well, I'm trying to keep Ash out of my mind." Rob didn't get it. "How do you mean you're trying to keep her out of your mind?"

"You know Rob, the female's mind has always been stronger than male's. So Ashley can sneak into my mind and see what I see."

Rob giggled and shook his head slowly. He had a same situation, but he had one, big luck. He knew Chrystal could read males' minds, but Rob was out of the sensor range.

However he didn't look at the pictures because he didn't want to stare at another female, only Chrystal.

"Well, Luc it looks like we're both possessed by the girls."

Luc let out a half happy, half disappointed sigh as 'yes.'

Lucas and Nicolas arrived; they sad down on another couch staring at the guests.

"So, is anybody telling us why you're here?" Asked Luc and his sight didn't show positive feelings toward Alvin and Rob. He looked like he was on killing them.

"I hardly believe you came to visit us, right Luc?" asked Nicolas with cold tune.

Rob and Alvin had no idea how they could change their mood so fast. Only ten minutes ago they had hugged Luc.

Luc cleared his throat. "You're right, Nico. I didn't come here to visit you. Actually, we need your help."

Lucas and Nicolas looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other thought.

"It was very direct, Luc." said Nico and Lucas continued. "Knowing what you did five years ago- You're very brave."

Rob looked at Luc who didn't say anything; he ignored the questioning sight on himself.

"Luc, are you still with her?" asked Lucas and his eyes were shooting thunders. (Not literally.)

Luc let out a sigh and put his paws on his face. He mumbled something in them and looked down. "Why? Just tell me why! Why do you hate her?"

Nicolas stood up and lifted Luc's hanging head up. "She stole you from us."

Luc pushed Nico away. "I can't believe it. Why can't you two accept that I am a grown up. I have my own life and unfortunately I shared it with someone else."

Lucas hit his fist into the couch. "NO! When you left us, you weren't grown up."

Rob felt it was the time to say something. "Guys, haven't either of your been in love yet?"

The twins shook their heads with angry faces. "Nope. And we aren't on being." said Lucas and his sight was 100 percent serious.

Rob couldn't understand it.

"Why? Is it revenge?" Lucas stepped to Rob, grabbed his sweater and lifted him up. "Okay, little buddy, listen carefully. You have nothing to do with our family's things."

Luc took Lucas's arm. "Put him down, Lucas. As you said he has nothing to do with our problem."

Rob raised his paw and waved calmly. "It's okay Luc. Let me beat this hamster up."

Lucas's face went into red under the fur. Adrenalin started circulating in his system and the anger darkened his mind. He held Rob in mid-air with two paws and threw him toward a wall.

But Rob didn't bump into the wall; he stopped, levitating in mid-air.

"My turn, buddy." he said and poked toward Lucas, who felt a sharp pain in his head. Then he felt dizzy and almost fell on the floor.

"What have you done with me?"

Rob put himself on the floor and smiled. "You may have powers. But you still have your body and your brain. I sent nanobots into your brain and shut down your powers."

Luc facepawed.

Rob knew, Luc would've been able to avoid it, but Lucas couldn't. "It's shame, Lucas." said Luc and turned to Rob. "Rob, please."

The auburn furred chipmunk just sent an order and Lucas got his powers back. Also, his mind calmed down.

"How? How did you deactivate my powers? My personal shield wouldn't have had to let your things go inside me."

Luc answered instead of Rob. "When you don't know something, you can't expect it. If you don't expect that, your personal shield won't react in time."

Lucas didn't calm down in 100 percent. He was still mad at Rob and Luc.

Alvin just saw on the couch and tried to hide in his fur. He didn't want to get into a fight between those 'munks.

"Can we talk like mature, grown-up chipmunks?" asked Rob and sat down. Lucas just nodded.

They all sad down and stared at each other again. Then Rob spoke up again. "I think we should ignore this… conflict between you and Luc. If we keep it, we won't be able to talk."

Nicolas and Lucas agreed.

"So, let's talk directly." suggested Nicolas. "Why are you here? What do you want us to do?"

Luc took the answer from Rob. "Do you watch News?"

Lucas elevated his index finger and poked toward Luc. "We live here and we aren't as geniuses as you, but we still have 120 IQ. Of course we watch News."

Luc stood up and created a hologram in mid-air; it showed a satellite picture.

"What should I see?" asked Lucas.

Luc magnified the picture. "Still nothing?"

Lucas pointed to objects on the picture. "If I'm correct, these are rocket launcher stations; about the location and the structure of them… These are intercontinental, ballistic rockets."

Rob applauded quietly. "Okay smart guy. Where were these taken?"

Lucas punched Rob by answering his question. "North Korea. It's about 80 kilometers from Phenjan. Why?"

"'Cause this is the beginning of the end."

Nicolas and Lucas looked at each other. "We're not alone."

They said.

Lucas bent forward. "You know we have always had a theory about that the humans are on destroying the planet."

The three arrived chipmunks' mouth dropped open. "How do you know that? Simon and I worked out this theory." said Rob.

"It's quite obvious. But what do you have to do with the end of the human society?"

Luc nodded to Rob, letting him to tell the plan.

"So we want to get the planet back. The humans don't deserve the Earth, because they're killing it."

The twins looked at each other and talked with telepathy.

Luc heard the conversation, but didn't tell anything to Alvin and Rob. As he heard, his brother's were on joining.

Then five minutes later, the twins stopped talking and turned back, toward the guests. "We join."

Alvin jumped in happiness. Rob just whispered a quiet 'yes'.

Unfortunately Lucas had something else to say. "But, we have a condition."

Rob circled with his paw. "Go ahead."

"Luc can't ignore us because of his… chick."

Luc knuckled, but kept the calm face. "I wasn't on it."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." said Nicolas. But Lucas poked his head and turned him toward the stairs. "Don't you have anything to do?"

Nicolas facepawed and sighed. "How could I forget it?"

Of course nobody knew what was going on. "She is awake. We just have to wait for her." said Lucas and smiled.

In a few minutes a female chipmunks showed up on the top of the stairs. She had scarlet fur and shiny green eyes. She wore a sliver-grey shirt with a same colored skirt.

As the chipette reached the ground floor, she walked to Nicolas, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Hey my Super knight." she greeted with sweet tune. "Who are these guys?"

Nicolas switched to 'nervous mode' and taking the chipette's paw he introduced everybody to her. "So, um… this is Luc, my twin. Then, these are Alvin and Rob; Luc's friends. Guys, this is Jenna, my… lover."

Everybody wanted to laugh, but Jenna was too beautiful to laugh. Rob and Luc closed their eyes instantly. Alvin was the bravest one and he kept staring Jenna.

"Nicolas, you said you didn't want to get into a serious relationship, right?" asked Luc still closing his eyes.

"I said it. And I didn't lie. Jenna is only my lover and we aren't more."

Luc let Jenna to the door and gave him a good-bye kiss.

Then walking back, he caught the others laughing. "What's so funny?"

Alvin answered, catching for breath. "You looked so serious and now… you have a lover. At least, Luc admits that Ashely is his girlfriend."

Rob laughed taking his belly. "And at least I admit that Chrystal is my wife." He stopped laughing and lifted his paw. "Well, this ring on my finger is yelling about my relationship."

Alvin and Luc were still laughing, but Lucas stopped. He stared at Rob with shocked face. Nicolas did the same thing. "Rob, how… why… when…"

Rob stopped them. "Hey, it's a natural decision if somebody loves his mate. I admit as a chipmunk I wouldn't have had to marry her, but I thought: why not?"

Luc patted Nicolas's shoulder. "Don't worry, you don't have to marry Jenna of you love only her body."

Nico turned into red under the fur, but didn't convert the anger into action.

When everybody calmed down and everybody had stomach ache because of laughing, they finally left.

Lucas deactivated the field around the town and they could teleport back to Los Angeles.

* * *

Brittany was sitting on the couch and taking care of Shannon, because Chrystal had to do something in Jeanette and Simon's lab.

Shannon wasn't like her age at all. She was still a five years old chipette, but she could act like a 10. So when her mother wasn't there she switched to 10.

Brittany liked Shannon, because she didn't have to fight with her and Shan wasn't a typical, peevish girl.

"Brittany! BRITTANY!"

The auburn furred chipette was pulled out of her thoughts by her own name. Shannon called her. "Oh. What's that, Shannon?"

"Noting. I just wanted to ask what were you thinking about?"

Brittany felt the question a bit embarrassing, because she had been thinking about… Alvin. She missed him, but she didn't think it was love. She wasn't even sure what love meant.

Also, Alvin wasn't the guy who admits his emotions. Brittany was almost 100% sure, that Alvin loved her, but she wasn't sure if he would admit it.

"Well, Shan… I was thinking about… grown-ups' things."

Shannon didn't like this answer, because her mother always told me that she always had something to do with her parents' things. Okay, Brittany wasn't her mother, but they had the same fur color. It meant something to Shannon.

_So she was dreaming of Uncle Alvin. Unfortunately I can't tell her that he was with her. Mommy or daddy would kill me._ – Shannon knew the consequences and didn't let out the truth.

In a minute, a light blue circle appeared right in front of the couch on the living room floor.

Shannon gently set herself free from Brittany' arms and jumped down on the floor, next to the circle. "Daddy is coming."

Brittany blinked and from behind her thoughts he noticed the circle. "How do you know, Shannon?"

The auburn furred girl stepped away from the circle and looked up at Brittany. "Who else would come this way?"

Brittany didn't want to disagree with Shannon, but she didn't believe they had made the Canadian chipmunks join so fast.

She heard stepped from the stair; then Chrystal arrived to the living room. She noticed the circle. "Oh, Rob is coming."

Soon the circle started throbbing and the area inside it began to blur.

Chrystal took Shannon's paw and pulled her closer. The girl hugged her mother.

Brittany left the room and called the others.

When almost everybody was there, everything was filled by blinding, blue light. The without a singele sound, the light disappeared.

The team stood there, in front of the others.

Shannon ran to his father who lifted the girl up with surprise in his face. "Shan, it's late. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Shannon gave a peevish look to Rob; then she dug her head into her father's chest. "I love you too, dad. And I'm not sleeping because mommy allowed it."

Rob looked at Chrystal who just smiled. "Then, I can't do anything."

"Rob, who are your friends?" asked Dave pointing to the strangers. "And why do they look exactly like Luc?"

Rob cleared his throat. "Well, they're Luc's brothers; Lucas and Nicolas. Triplets."

Everybody dropped jaws open.

"We'll tell you everything." said Luc. "Just sit on the couch."

When everybody sat on the couch, Luc started their story. He told everything about Lucas and Nicolas.

All of the triplets mad a kind of magical power. But Luc was the only who mastered this ability. Lucas could use this magical power only with his gun. But with that gun he could destroy anything.

Nicolas had the ability to create anything from games. Really anything.

"So Luc is the strongest one, right? It must be awkward for you." asked Alvin.

He got a furious look from Nico, but he didn't scared. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Nicolas stood up and a the plasma gun from the Quake III appeared in his right paw. He aimed at Alvin and shot.

Nobody who knew Alvin got scared.

The charge just passed through Alvin and burnt the wall behind Alvin.

The red clad chipmunk smiled annoyingly. "Don't get it wrong, but I'm invulnerable."

Nicolas just shrugged and sat back.

Simon raised his paw. "Um, is it an ordinary thing at you?"

Lucas laughed weirdly and patted Simon's back. "No. It would've been ordinary if Alvin had beaten Nicolas up."

"Ooo-kay." Said Simon and slowly flew out of the living room. Jeanette followed him.

Lucas looked around then he poked Luc's side. "Hey, bro! Where's your chick?"

Luc's mind started becoming red, but he was got used to Lucas's bullying so he could hold his anger back. "Lucas, for two million times: she isn't a chick. And I don't know where she is."

Nicolas was playing with a grenade created by him when he spoke up. "Then she probably left you for a better 'munk. For a Spanish or a German."

Luc swallowed his anger and teleported a ginger ale, from the fridge, to himself. He opened it and drank.

"Lucas, I ask you politely to don't abuse my girlfriend."

Chrystal spoke up while she didn't turn toward Lucas. "Anyway, if you really want to know, Ashley is in Budapest. I asked her to bring some stuffs from our laboratory."

Ashley was known as a good timer. In the moment when Chrystal finished her sentence, Ashley arrived.

A white stripe ran across the house's front wall; then Ashley stood in the middle of the living room. Two big bags were in her paws. Luc jumped next to her and helped her to carry them. "Hey Lulu, why are your brothers here?" she asked and without any back-thought she smiled.

"They joined us, Ash. I hope you don't mind." Ashley kissed Luc as a 'no.'

From the couch Lucas spoke up. "Luc, remember what you promised."

Ashley turned toward her boyfriend with questioning sight. "What did you promise?"

Luc sighed and answered. "I promised I wouldn't ignore Lucas and Nico because of you."

The grey furred chipette didn't look like who was angry. She just shrugged. "Oh. Okay. I have a little work with Rob by the way."

Ashley wasn't afraid of Luc's reaction, but Rob was. He shook his paw fast and gabbled. "But not 'that' kind of work."

Luc giggled, covering his mouth. "Don't worry Rob. I know Ash isn't your type. And Chrystal would kill you twice if you cheated her."

Rob smacked and pointed to Luc. "You're right." He said and went down to Simon's lab with Chrystal.

Ash teleported after them, with the bags, leaving Luc alone with his brothers.

"As you could see guys, she isn't a bad girl."

Lucas jumped on the windowsill and looking the night he said: "She is kind and loyal; Right now."

Luc accepted he couldn't do anything and ignored Lucas comment. "If I went away to do something you two would say I ignore you. So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." Said Nicolas.

Luc took a deep breath. "Okay. Follow me. We have already prepared a room for the members.

Without a 'thank you' Lucas and Nicolas followed Luc.

* * *

**Well it was the 4th chapter. - Lulu308, I hope you like it. You were so excited so I hope I satisfied you. (If anybody says something like 'that' I'll trun into an intercontinental, nuclear rocket.) -**

**Anyway, I know I had errors, because it's 22:18 here and I was too tired to check everything.**  
**So I know who reads my story. In this group are four people who are allowed to correct me. - They know it. (PM, bros) - It sounds creepy, but believe me, I got creepy things and it made my paranoia worse. - Grammatical paranoia. Hm, it sounds weird doesn't it? -**

**Anyway, until the next chapter... MunkyRob is out of this dimension.**


	5. Northern winds and scared minds

**I'm here again and I was incredibly fast. - Lulu308, stop chewing your keyboard! -**

**Alright party people, put your hands up in the air! Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

After Luc's brothers arrived the hell started for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes.

They knew the others didn't have enough experience with powers and they had more merciless ways to train them.

The twins teased the powered chipmunks from 8:00AM to 5:00 PM. They had a short free time to eat and rest.

Unfortunately Rob and Chrystal had to train too, but they had had harder trains at the HNSA, so the twin's schedule was a light walk in the park for them.

Unlike the auburn and the black ones, the others wanted to die. Alvin wasn't got used to this physical stress. He had always thought he was the strongest one, but he had been wrong. His body was nothing, compared to the triplets and the married couple's bodies.

Brittany and Shannon were the only ones who didn't have to train. Brittany was free, because she didn't have powers. Also Lucas would've felt sorry for her. It was natural that Shannon didn't have to suffer with the others. She was just a little girl with some minor powers for self-protection. Her father trained her lightly anyway.

Simon bore the training quite well, but he was almost dead when the end of the terms arrived.

And another, awkward thing for the boys: Jeanette did the training like she was enjoying it. She didn't complain, she smiled and did what she was told.

Lucas and Nicolas admired Jeanette's capacity, but they were still on being against serious boy-girl relationship so they didn't say anything in connection with it.

They didn't know it, but Jeanette heard every each thought of them and she told them to her sisters and Rob.

Most of the chipmunks wanted to persuade the twins about their opinion, but they didn't want to take a risk with it. The two, stubborn chipmunk's behavior wasn't so bothering so they left them in this mind state.

Surprising, but the chubby ones bore the training quite well. They didn't black out and they did almost everything.

Alvin was a bit mad, because he felt he was a miserly idiot.

_Theo and Eleanor can do these shits. Why am I suffering? _

Fortunately he could use his powers together whenever he wanted and this challenge was completed.

But as Luc has said, he had to practice using his powers in cold and warm. – Suffering in level 99. –

Alvin wasn't the only one who was close to master the powers.

Everybody became the master of his/her powers.

They didn't have to do big moves. Only some light moves were enough for activating the abilities.

For example Simon and Jeanette could do almost anything without even looking at the target.

But there was negative news. Rob and Simon hadn't found new members. They knew only two more would be enough.

Reading the databases of every secret agency, they still didn't have anything.

Lucas always wanted to prove he was a marks man, but the others just told him to chill.

In the living room, Simon was sitting at Rob's laptop with Jeanette. Rob had allowed them to use his computer. He trusted the smart ones.

"Simon, why don't we just send an e-mail to every each address in the world?" asked Jeanette.

The blue clad chipmunks stroked his eyes, adjusted his glasses and looked at his counterpart. "Jeanette, you're tired aren't you? If you weren't you wouldn't say it. We must stay in secret."

Jeanette shook her head. "No. I mean why don't we send e-mails in chipmunk? The humans won't understand it. The chipmunks who aren't qualified to join us probably won't understand it."

Simon thought for a while.

"What if a CIA agent gets one?"

Jeanette wanted to answer, but Luc arrived and took it. "Si, I broke up the CIA's firewall. Do you think I can't avoid it? If you want, I can search only chipmunk e-mails."

The smart ones hadn't known all sides of Luc. He was still a fringe for them.

"How could you do it?" asked Simon. Luc just smiled and caressed Simon's head. "It's my little secret. You have your secrets and I have mines."

He ended his sentence with wink at Jeanette.

As he left the room, Jeanette turned to Simon with a scary, questioning look. "Si, what was he talking about?"

Simon looked at the laptop's screen and typing in orders he said: "I've got no idea. I have no secrets."

Jeanette accepted Simon's answer but she didn't believe him in 100 percent.

She just brought her Tab and re-read the old notes about the chipmunk language.

Simon wrote a message in English; then, he translated it into Chipmunk. Jeanette corrected the errors and wrote it down again with Chipmunk letters.

Luc wrote a special code into the e-mail and they sent it.

They just had to wait for the chipmunks who understood the message.

"What if there are more chipmunks who understand the language then we expected?" asked Jeanette worryingly.

Simon placed his paw nervously on her waist and said: "Then we can pick from many chipmunks."

Jeanette giggled and gently got under of Simon's paw.

She walked out and as she wasn't there, Simon let out a sight.

skip

Luc could manipulate the energy. The temperature depends on the moving speed of the atoms. Technically the atoms are made from energy. So Luc was able to cool the air down and create Siberia in an area.

He had created a 1 square meter big area, separated it with a force field and cooled the air down in it, to -10 Celsius degrees.

Who was inside this field? Alvin of course. He had problems with the cold.

The brown furred chipmunk wore his signature colored sweater and nothing else.

He was shaking; his body was fighting against the cold, but it started weakening. He crawled to the field and put his paw on it with desperate face. "Luc please. I'm not able to bear it. I'm freezing to death."

Luc shook his head and pushed Alvin away from the field.

"You can do it, Alvin."

Alvin fell on the ground, into the snow. He had already given up. He didn't want to continue this suffering.

"I'm going to die here, then." He said and didn't move.

"Alvin, don't be ridiculous. Don't you even fight?"

Alvin shook his head.

Luc knew how to made Alvin angry.

He started laughing. Alvin looked up at him and groaned.

"Before you ask, what's so funny I tell you. I bet with Lucas that you would never be able to escape. This is our sixth test and you're still weak."

Alvin still didn't care what Luc said. He just kept his head in the snow.

"You know Alvin, Brittany will look pretty in Lucas's bed."

The red clad's ears twitched and he looked up. His eyes were red and his sight shot thunders at Luc. "No way! She doesn't like Lucas. He isn't her type. She doesn't like the smart guys."

Luc was too smart to miss this chance. He just made some audio tricks with his powers.

"Brittany, if we watch it theoretically, would you sleep with Lucas?" He asked and Brittany answered from the backdoor. "Well, he is kinda sexy, so… yes. Why?"

Luc giggled. "Oh, nothing, I was wondering about a scientific randomness."

Alvin heard the conversation and his anger warmed his frozen muscles up.

He ran to the field and hit it as hard as he could. But it held still. Luc laughed annoyingly. Alvin panted and looked at the laughing chipmunk with lethal sight. "Luc, you're French, aren't you?" His face turned into the mixture of happiness, evilness and craziness.

"Yes." He answered and kept smiling.

"Do you know the RIS?" Asked Alvin and it was sure that he had just went to crazy.

Luc nodded. Alvin deployed his sharp claws and showed his incisor. "Then you'll meet them in no time."

Alvin stepped back some steppes and bent his head down.

In the next moment, he was out of the field and he floored Luc with huge speed. They dug a long duct into the ground. Alvin started clawing Luc, but he couldn't harm him because Luc's personal shield stopped the angry 'munk.

He took Alvin's paw and stroked them. Alvin yelled in pain and jump off of Luc.

"Congratulation, Alvin. You Jumped in cold and you floored me."

Alvin was still killing Luc in his mind. He held his hurt paw and panted heavily.

"Oh come on. You can't be so angry at me."

Alvin stepped to Luc and punched him on belly. But the shield appeared again.

"Alvin, stop, please. I don't want to knock you out."

The red one stepped away from Luc and without a word he ran inside the house.

Luc just sighed and slowly shook his head. Then he followed Alvin.

But he didn't go where Alvin had gone; he walked up to his room.

Stepping in he found Shannon, deep inside his bag.

Luc wasn't angry at all. He just walked to the girl and poked her back.

Shannon froze for a moment, then she climbed out of Luc's bag.

"Shan, what's so interesting?" He asked with a real smile.

Shannon wasn't a shy kind of girl. She answered determinately. "Daddy asked me to take him a pendrive from your bag but I couldn't find it. I found that big book and I wanted to take a look at it."

Luc lifted Shannon up, brought the pendrive and the book out of his bag and walked down to the hall.

Rob was eating a sandwich on the kitchen table. Luc levitated himself and Shannon up to the table, next to Rob.

"Daddy, here's the USB what your asked."

Rob turned to his daughter, put the pendrive into his pocket and fondled Shannon's head. "Good girl."

Luc cleared his throat. Rob knew what it meant. "Yup?" He asked.

Luc gave a book to him. "What's that?" Asked Rob and read the cover of the book. 'Notes.'

Luc caressed Shannon's head and answered. "Shannon wanted to take a look at this book. I borrow it to you two."

Rob looked at Shannon who just smiled.

"When do we have to give it back?"

"I'd say the weekend. I don't need it right now."

Rob gave the book to Shannon, who started reading it.

"What's that book?" asked Rob again.

Luc smiled and bent to Rob's ear. "I wrote a handbook for my powers. That's it. "

Rob took another look at the old book in his daughter's paws. She was reading it very fast. One page didn't take more than a half minute.

"Luc, do you have twenty minutes for me?" Asked the auburn furred 'munk. Luc said a simple yes with a smile.

Rob got on his knee next to Shannon. "Shan, we're going out to the backyard with Luc. Do you want to see what we do?"

Shannon closed the book, wrapping the corner of the page where she was and looked up at Rob. "Yes, I want."

Shannon grabbed the book; Rob lifted her up and, with Luc on his side, took her up to their room.

There Shannon put the book into her closet.

Rob opened his and took out a light grey suit with tiny hardy visible, dark grey stripes on it.

Those stripes were micro circuits. They converted up the energy of the nanobots.

Rob took the suit on with same looking gloves and shoes.

And surprisingly his tail got cover as well.

When Luc saw Rob suited into that weird thing, he fell on his back laughing loudly. "You look ridiculous."

Rob gave an angry look and shook his head.

He took his helmet on and activated the screen in his eyes. – His helmet wasn't an ordinary one. It hadn't front and only a plastic glass covered Rob's face.

"You really look ridiculous. What's this suit?" asked Luc stroking his waving belly. – He had laughed too hard. –

Rob pulled a big bag under of the bed, put it on the table and opened it.

Luc looked into the bag and dropped his jaw. In the metal-grey colored bag were machines; but scary, futuristic ones. "These are weapons developed by Chrystal or/and me. We need to wear this suit to connect them to our body."

He took out a big, bracelet-like device and attached in on his right forearm. The device was turned on and red lights showed up on it. "For example it's a laser launcher."

Ten minutes later Rob's body was covered by armor and some weapons.

Even his tail was armored. Luc and Rob knew each other like the twins so the armored 'munk knew what his friend was on saying. "Before you say it, Luc I'm not like Iron Man. And no, I'm not like a G.I Joe."

Luc had a peevish face when he said: "Killjoy."

Rob got on his knee and fondled Shannon. "How do I look?"

The auburn furred chipette just giggled. "You always look good in this suit, daddy."

Chrystal showed up and kissed Rob's helmet. "I think it too. You look sexy, Robbie."

Rob laughed nervously under the suit; they walked out to the backyard.

When they arrived, almost everybody was there, except for Nicolas, who was in his room.

Rob stood at the back of the backyard; Luc stood near to the backdoor.

Alvin was applauding and cheering. "FIGHT! I want to see blood."

Luc sent a telepathic message to Jeanette who received it. She held out her right arm toward Alvin and gently threw him far from the place of the fight.

"You can start." She said.

Rob opened the front of the helmet and yelled to Luc. "It's a test. Nothing personal, okay?"

Luc formed a six from his paw signing the okay.

"Now, attack me!" Instructed Rob.

Luc created an energy ball in his paw and shot it toward Rob.

Rob held out his arm and turned his body left. The energy charge followed Rob's paw and flew by the armored chipmunk impacting into the nearest tree.

"Too weak. Attack me as strong as you can." said Rob and positioned up.

Luc looked at the others; then he lifted up his right paw.

He pulled it down fast, turned around and struck toward Rob.

- A huge load of kinetic energy flew toward the 'munk. –

The auburn furred one, just jumped up like there was no armor on him and landing on his left knee, he hit his paw against the ground.

The energy what Luc sent, turned back and flew Luc away. He could stop but he almost fell on his back from the surprise.

"Now, it's my turn." Said Rob and held out both of his arms. The devices on them started shrieking and light appeared on them.

A moment later eight laser ray shot toward Luc, who created a force field stopping the rays. – He felt the rays had been unexpected strong. –

"Rob, what was that?" asked Luc, but the light blue genius didn't answer just launched an EMI wave.

Luc avoided it with a flip; but when he was in mid-air something hit him. Nobody saw what.

Luc fell on the ground with a soft thud and groaned.

He got up and whipped the dust off of his fur. "Okay, now I'm angry." He said and his aura lightened up.

His paws were charged up, he flew toward Rob with huge speed, but Rob just took his paw and hit him into the ground.

Everybody gasped. Luc was the immortal, supernatural powered 'munk and now… Rob had just beaten him up. Only one question circled in everybody's head: "How?"

Rob deactivated the weapons and walked to Luc. He pulled him up from the ground. "I'm sorry, but I had to know if the machines are working well."

Luc stared at Rob, they shook paws. "Rob just one question: how did you do that?"

Rob took his helmet off and laughed softly. "I love the quantum magneto-dynamics." That was all what Rob answered.

Skip

Brittany was sitting in the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' common room on her bed.

The pink clad chipette pretended she had accepted that she hadn't powers, be she still didn't get over it.

She turned toward the wall, opened her copybook and started drawing in it.

A line, two, then three. The pencil danced in her paws and slowly the drawing was made. She didn't even look at the made picture; she just moved on to the next project.

It was her way to escape from the thought of being ordinary

The others were having fun with their powers; she wasn't. And she couldn't be with Shannon like she had been before, because the little girl got powers from her father as well.

Brittany was the only chipmunk in the Seville house, who hadn't anything. She felt very lonely.

And she had another pain in her mind. A small, hidden wound hurt her from inside. She hid this deep into her soul, because she wanted the let it out when she would have powers.

She finished her last drawing for this day; and was on closing the copybook. But somebody appeared behind her and kept the copybook open.

"Wait, these are awesome!"

Brittany began to panic and grabbed the paw without thinking.

"It's mine! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

Then she realized who the interrupter was. It was Alvin.

"Brittany, chill, please. These drawings are awesome. I didn't know you could draw. "

Brittany's next movement surprised Alvin. She played with her fingers like Jeanette used to do.

"Well, I just draw when I'm bored. These aren't so good."

Alvin smiled at Brittany. "Can I see them?"

Without looking at him, Brittany gave the copybook to Alvin. He opened it and went through it by eyes. "Holy nuts, Brittany. These are good. But why do you draw me with different fur colors?"

Brittany turned there with kinda emotionless face. "After a while I tired in drawing you with the same fur."

Alvin continued watching the pictures and he was getting more and more amazed.

His counterpart was an awesome drawer.

After ten pages, Alvin reached a drawing that shocked him a bit. In the picture, there were two chipmunks sitting on a tree and kissing. The female's fur was auburn and the male's was brown.

"Erm… Brittany. Are they us?"

Brittany turned and as soon as she realized what Alvin had found, she tore the copybook out of his paws.

"It's not that simple. I drew it after I had dreamt something. I saw this couple in my dream. Anyway, the male has blue eyes and the female has dark brown eyes."

Alvin just nodded.

They were in silence for a while; then Alvin trailed closer to Brittany. "Britt, I'm feeling something is wrong with you."

Brittany turned away from Alvin and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Just, you know… I'm tired."

It wasn't a clear answer for Alvin but he knew: 'If a girl doesn't want to answer, you shouldn't ask more.'

He left the question hanging in the air poking their hearts and minds.

"Alvin, can I ask something?" asked Brittany still staring the wall. "Sure." said Alvin encouraging Brittany.

The auburn furred chipette turned to Alvin slightly. "What did Luc say to you that you became able to get out of his field?"

Alvin hesitated with answering the question. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell it to Brittany. Of course the pink clad was the reason why Alvin could come out and almost beat Luc up.

"Um, he bullied me. He said I didn't deserve my powers and I would've had to get any."

Brittany breathed in slowly. "Well, it was really rude." she said but her voice wasn't convincing. She sounded like a machine that answers automatically without own thoughts.

Alvin placed his paw on Brittany's shoulder and in that moment, Brittany shuddered.

"Um, just don't touch me, please."

Alvin replaced his paw and stepped away. Brittany's behavior was more than weird.

"Britt, I think we should talk about…" but he was stopped by Brittany's scary, serious and angry voice. "No, Alvin. Please, leave me alone; just for a while. "

Nobody saw it, but when Alvin jumped down on the floor and walked out of the room, his face was disappointed.

Standing in the room's door, he tried to find a place to have fun. He found it and Jumped there.

Skip

Simon and Rob were sitting on the porch, next to each other, watching the Sun it hid behind of the Earth.

The rays painted the sky orange and gold. Simon just relaxed, but Rob admired the beauty of the planet.

It was one of the many reasons why he wanted to get the Earth out of the humanity's dirty, bloody hands.

The Earth was perfect and beautiful, but it wasn't going to last too long.

_If we can't stop them, in sixty years, the sunset won't make me happy, because the nuclear winter or just the simple, black clouds will cover it. _

Rob was pulled out of his thoughts by Simon's voice.

"Rob, can I ask something?" Rob nodded. "How did you beat Luc?"

Rob sighed, took a deep breath and almost started explaining for hours. Fortunately he stopped and had another think. "Do you remember what I told you about your powers?" Simon nodded; Rob continued. "Well, Luc's powers are working in the same way. But his are stronger. So I can block yours by myself but I can't stop his without my equipment."

Simon took his chin and watching the city of Los Angeles, he spoke up. "Why is it necessary?"

Rob sighed again.

"Humans are evil. When their existence is in danger, they forget the meaning of evilness and throw away the ethics. If they think it is the only way to stop us, they'll take the control over one of us."

Simon got Rob's point. "But what if they take control over you?"

Rob closed his eyes, tilted his head and said: "Only Chrystal knows it."

Simon watched the last centimeters of the Sun as it was sneaking behind the planet.

Rob lay on his back, put his paws under his head and took a deep sniff from the air. "I love this world."

Simon didn't say anything; he was in the same opinion. He loved the world too.

Sitting in the silence, the chipmunks' ears twitched.

A strange, high sound came from somewhere.

Both of them turned their heads and looked for the sound.

It came from East and became louder and louder.

Another sound appeared. It sounded like a rotor.

"Simon, there is it!" Yelled Rob pointing to a little, grey object on the sky of the East.

Simon twinkled and tried to focus on the object.

"No way, it's a plain." said Simon and Rob agreed with him. "You're right. It's too fast and its altitude is too low."

The object got closer and its figure became clearer.

The vehicle had four rotors and four jet engines (two per side.)

As they realized how developed technology they were looking at, the smart chipmunks spoke up in union. "What the hell is it?"

Chrystal, Eleanor and Jeanette arrived with the triplets.

"Guys we heard a noise and we wanted to know if…"

They noticed the vehicle and dropped their mouths.

A minute later, the unknown vehicle was poising over the Seville house. Then it slowly started moving toward the backyard.

Everybody ran to the apparent place of the landing and called the others.

When the vehicle landed, all of the 12 chipmunks stood there and admired the mysterious machine.

It landed, the rotors slowly started shutting down and the jet engines began to die away.

The vehicle was chipmunk sized, but it was still admirable, even for Dave.

It had 2 meters length, 0.75 meters height and 1.8 meters width (rotors included).

Big windows were on the front of it. There was the cockpit probably.

The door on the right side of the vehicle opened; the chipmunks and Dave were staring with opened mouths.

A blonde, male chipmunk showed up in the door. He climbed the stairs and stood next to the left-front landing strut.

Another male chipmunk followed him and after he stepped on the ground, the door closed behind him.

The first blonde furred chipmunk had very bright blue eyes and long tail. He was almost as tall as Rob; maybe a millimeter difference was between them. He wore sunglasses.

The second chipmunk was the most surprising one. He had bluish-grey fur, very bright grey eyes. He was smaller than his mate; about 20 cm tall. His tail was average long.

Both of them wore metal-grey jackets that looked like military uniforms.

There was a gun on their sides and radio-like devices.

The Sevilles and the others were staring at the two just-arrived chipmunks and didn't say anything.

The blonde and the bluish-grey furred ones looked at each other and then turned back, toward the amazed chipmunks.

"Erm… why doesn't anybody say anything?" asked the blonde one.

Simon poked Rob's side and whispered into his ear: "You're the leader of the whole project. Let's go."

Rob took a deep breath and stepped to the stranger chipmunks.

They shook paws.

"Well… I'm Robert Rex Courtis, the leader of the project. I assume you know the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. The triplets are Luc, Lucas and Nicolas Seville. The chipette in the grey sweater is Ash; she is Luc's girlfriend. The black furred chipette is my wife, Chrystal and the auburn furred, little girl is our daughter, Shannon."

"Nice to meet ya'll." Said the bluish-grey furred one. "I'm Kimi Järvinen and this is my friend Klaus Ødebårg. We came here because we received your e-mail and we understood it."

Rob, Simon, Jeanette and Luc looked at each other and without words they knew how happy the others were.

"Well, I think we should talk. Let's go inside." Said Rob and led the guests into the house; then into the living room.

There everybody sat down on the couch.

Rob, Simon and Jeanette told Kimi and Klaus the whole story from the beginnings. They told them everything about the problem, the plan, the chemical, Brittany's sickness and the powers.

Kimi asked everybody to demonstrate their powers.

Brittany felt herself miserly, because she couldn't show anything.

_Even Shannon has minor powers, but I don't have a even a nut. _

After everybody showed his/her power to Klaus and Kimi, the guests' turn came.

"We told everything to you." said Rob. "Now it's your turn. Say something about yourselves."

Kimi was the one, who told his story first.

He stood up and started talking. "Well, I'm from Finland, from Jyväskylä. I was born in Helsinki, and two months after my birth, I was taken to a science lab, because my fur was bluish-grey and I could talk. The scientists did experiments on me, but after they finished them, they threw me out. "

Everybody gasped. Kimi continued.

"Two years after I became unnecessary, the lab closed and I sneaked in. They had been making experiments on me for more that six months, so I could use the instruments.

Short of, I rebuilt the whole laboratory and made everything to chipmunk size. Two years later, I developed technologies, what the humans didn't even know."

At this part, the story became more interesting. "I operated a device inside my temporal cortex. Thank to this device, I became a marksman. My eyes are hundred-thousand times sensible than yours. But the intelligence processor of the device became too intelligence and it spread in my brain. It took the control in my neural network and because of that… the strong emotions make me sick. Also, my eyes are hyper sensible so I have to wear this, special sunglasses. The bad side is that I can't see colours because of it."

The scientist chipmunks, who understood the difficult part of the story, were amazed.

The others just dropped their jaws.

Kimi sat down and Klaus stood up.  
"As it's audible from my name, I'm from Sweden. I was born in Kiruna and when I was five I moved to Stockholm. There I met a man, who worked in the StockholmUniversity. I could go to the labs and I discovered my talent in science. When my human friend had to move to Norway, we said good-bye ti each other and I went to Finland. There I met Kimi. We became friend and started working together."

Rob raised his paws and shook his head. A big thing in the story wasn't clear for him.

"Excuse me, but I don't get it. As I know Finnish people and Swedish people hate each other."

Kimi and Klaus laughed. Then Kimi answered. "It's totally true, but we're different. We don't hate each other, we're best friends."

"Are you in the Finnish army?" asked Alvin staring at the uniforms.

The northern 'munks shook their heads.

"Not at all. We had a soldier friend who gave us chipmunk sized uniforms as gifts." answered Klaus.

"When did you solve the chipmunk language?" asked Jeanette. It was naturally that she wanted to know it, because she had been suffering with decoding the structure of the language.

"Actually we decoded the Chipmunk in 2008 May."

Jeanette's eyes widened. Chrystal stepped to her and placed both of her paws on the purple clad's shoulder. "Don't be jealous, Jean. It's not your style."

Kimi looked at Jeanette with surprised sight. "Were you the one, who solved it?"

Jeanette shook her head. She said she hadn't solved it by herself. "My job was solving the writing. Simon was working on the grammar and when we met Chrystal, she said she had worked on it as well."

Kimi and Klaus looked at each other and nodded. Nobody knew what it meant, but it could be good.

Klaus dug into his hair. "We have been working on a plan for years, but we haven't found a working one yet."

Simon spoke up. "You found out that only two chipmunks can't do anything, right?"

The snow 'munks nodded.

"Then, welcome!" said Simon and held out his paw. Klaus and Kimi shook it and thanked.

Alvin and Rob went to prepare the new rooms; the girls stayed with the new members, except for Brittany who just went up to her room.

Kimi brought out a little computer-like device and started typing into it. Klous just watched him and didn't say anything.

For the others, the two northern 'munks were weird and a bit too smart. They acted like Rob would've acted without his ordinary side.

Ashley stepped to Kimi, who was typing on his device in Finnish.

_Why isn't Rob here, when we need him? –_ Asked the grey furred girl.

"Kimi, Klaus, how do we call you?" asked Ashley.

Kimi stopped typing for a moment, then Klaus took the answer from him.

"Kimi likes if he is called simply Kimi. But you can call him Mr. Stockholm."

Kimi grouched, but didn't comment.

"Also, my nickname is BB. It means Blonde Boy."

"Why Blonde Boy? About Rob's stories, in Sweden, the men's 70% are blonde with blue eyes."

Klaus laughed solidly and sat down. "Yup. At the humans it' s true. At the few chipmunks… Well, let's say most of the chipmunk population in Sweden, and almost everywhere on the North, have white fur. Funny fact, that my mother AND my father have white fur as well."

Kimi was still typing on his device, but he spoke up without looking up. "We have tried to found out why Klaus had blonde fur, but we couldn't."

Ten minutes later, Rob (who was carried by Alvin's Jump ability.) walked into the living room.

"Guys, your rooms are ready."

Klaus looked at the screen of Kimi's device and smiled. Kimi as well.

"I think we won't need those rooms too long. I've just checked something and I'm sure we can move from here to another, cooler place."

Everybody looked at each other with confused faces.

"Why would we want to move?" asked Simon.

"If we want to save the word, nobody can know who we are. We have to stay in secret." Said Klaus and poked Kimi's back.

He looked up instantly.

"Yeah. Yeah, BB is right."

"But the kids have to go to school in two weeks."

Alvin let out an annoyed groan and Jumped as far as he could.

Kimi jumped up on Dave's shoulder and spoke in his ear.

"I don't know what you think, David, but Simon and Jeanette have already been smart enough to beat the teachers up. Alvin has powers, so I can hardly believe that he won't use them as fun. Theodore and Eleanor are bullied at the school, so their powers will be revealed very soon. Brittany… Well, if you sent her to school alone, it'd be very merciless."

Dave got Kimi's point quite soon.

"Okay. But can I go with them?"

Kimi just shook his head. Klaus explained. "The whole place is chipmunk sized. Also, if you disappeared, it'd be too suspicious."

Dave nodded.

Klaus asked Luc to bring Alvin back. Luc smiled and with a movement, Alvin appeared in front of him. He didn't know what had just happened.

"I have good news, Alvin." Said Klaus. "You don't have to go to school for long time."

Alvin jumped up in happiness and changing his phase, he went through the ceiling.

* * *

**I'm feeling I forgot something. Hm... what is it? I get it!  
You probably asking in your minds: "What's Klaus's ability?" Here's the answer: STAND BY!**

Also: Cliffhanger! What's that damn, new place? Read the next chapter!

PS: I don't know what's wrong with FF but it doesn't give a nut to my paragraphs. I put Enter and Shift+Enter too and now... No paragraph breaking.

*Warning, meme is coming.*

FanFic Doc manager, go home. You're drunk!

'Till the next chapter, MunkyRob chnaged dimension. 


	6. Hide and seek

**Hey bros! How is it goin'? **

**I'm here with the next chapter and I was having fun with writing it. So I hope you'll enjoy it.**

And I'm sorry for my usual errors. I always try to correct them but now, here's at 0:46AM in Hungary and I'm sleepy. I wanted to update the chapter as fast as possible so I didn't give a nut to the errors.

* * *

Eleanor woke up and get out of her bed.

Everybody was still sleeping in the beds peacefully.

She wasn't an I-don't-want-to-wake-up girl, but she didn't like the sun when it burnt out her eyes after waking up.

Fortunately Eleanor just had to move her index finger and the rays of the sun left her alone.

She dressed and walked down to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

The students were sitting at the school and dying to boredom. Fortunately Eleanor and nobody else didn't have to go to school. However, Kimi and Klaus hadn't taken them to that secret, super cool place.

The light green clad chipette reached the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a prepared glass of milk and some cookies, left from the dinner.

Still with buffering brain, she walked inside the living room and knowing that Dave was still sleeping, she sat on the couch to eat her breakfast.

As she was chewing a piece of cookie, her ears twitched and heard a weird sound.

She looked slightly left and saw a big, orange-black-white fur. The fur's owner was masculine, scary and wild.

And it was standing a half meter from Eleanor.

It was a Siberian tiger, eating a big slice of row meat.

Eleanor was on screaming for help, but a paw covered her mouth. She started burning the paw with laser; she got free, but as she wanted to scream, she realized the person who had stopped her.

"Kimi? What are y- What is that tiger doing here?"

Kimi looked at the huge animal. "It's not a tiger. It's Klaus."

Eleanor dropped her jaw and tried to find a logical way to explain the happenings. "HOW?"

"Listen, this is Klaus's ability. He can create holographic bodies for himself. This is his favourite and he eats a breakfast in this form every morning."

The chubby chipette was panting lightly.

She had to process the fact that… Klaus could change bodies… or whatever.

"When were you going to tell us?" she asked angrily.

Kimi sat down, next to Eleanor and talked to her with calm voice. "Listen, Klaus's ability is too complicated. We have to keep it in secret until we get to the place when we mentioned."

Eleanor sighed. It was more than enough for her. She ate her pre-breakfast and did a morning-walk around the house. – Since Lucas and Nicolas started training them she had always done a walk around the house. –

During her walk, she was practicing. She tried to develop something signature. She tried to from her ability to her own, personal way.

It's obvious, that she wanted to change the laser's colour to light green. Also she was on creating an aura, similar to Luc's.

Eleanor, - like her sister, Jeanette. – became more determinate since she had powers. When Alvin bullied the chubby chipette, she fought back and grounded him.

It didn't mean Alvin didn't bully him a bit, but he honoured Eleanor more than before.

Finishing the morning walk, Eleanor went up to their common room and checked the others.  
Everybody was still sleeping.

Stepping into Chrystal, Rob and Shannon's room she saw Shannon was cuddled up to her father and she covered herself with Chrystal's tail.

Eleanor let out a sigh and turned back, toward the kitchen.

But she bumped into Klaus on her way.

"Klaus… " Eleanor didn't know what to say, because she was still mixed up by the information about Klaus's ability.

"Hey, it's okay Eleanor. Just don't tell the others, okay?"

Eleanor stammered a 'yes' and went down, to make breakfast for the others with Dave.

* * *

Two hours later everybody got up, went down to the kitchen and had breakfast.  
As they were eating at the kitchen table Kimi was deep inside his thoughts.

He was thinking about the moving.

"Kimi! Earth calls Kimi Järvinen. Respond!" called out Simon.

Kimi just looked up and searched for the caller. Simon waved to him. "Here I am. I just wanted to ask what are you thinking about?"

Kimi taped at his crag. "Well… I think we should talk about it after breakfast."

The Finnish 'munk was surprised when Rob's daughter spoke up giggling. "Then you should start eating your food. Everybody has already eaten it."

Nobody wanted to offend Kimi, but Shannon inherited her sense of humour from Rob. What she said was funny.

The chipmunks couldn't help and laughed at Kimi.

He frowned at everybody and grouched.

Klaus stepped to his friends and calmed him down.

"Hey Mr. Stockholm, don't be upset. We're just pulling your leg."

Kimi gave a wide eyed look to Klaus. "Yeah. I'm laughing, ain't I?" asked Kimi sarcastically.

Ignoring the northern chipmunks' talk, Nicolas stood up, stretched and waved to Eleanor with a wink. "You should be a chef, Eleanor. I'm serious." He said and ran up to his room. Theodore gave a simple peck on his counterpart's cheek and followed Nicolas.

The green clad chipette blushed under her fur and giggled.

Also, the others were a bit angry at Nicolas, because he had made them realized, they didn't complimented Eleanor's cooking.

Lucas sneaked away, Alvin Jumped with Klaus and Kimi, Luc and Ashley teleported.

Simon flew away as fast as he could. Only Brittany, Rob, Chrystal, Shannon and the northern chipmunks left there.

They looked at each other, than looked into Eleanor's angry eyes.

The chubby chipette's eyes had been scarier since she got powers.

She started charging a ball of laser energy, but Rob took her paw and looked into her eyes calmingly. "Ellie, I admit, we were jerks and didn't say anything to your hard and perfect work. But now I'm saying, you're the master of the feeding of bastards like us."

Eleanor watched Rob with angry sight for a while then she switched look; back to her usual, kind face.

"I forgive. But just because your talk is sweet." She said and after a peck on Rob's cheek she went to wash dishes.

Rob turned back, toward the others and held up his thumb.

Brittany looked at Rob with questioning face. "How did you calm her down?"

Rob winked at his wife and laughed. "You know Brit, I've made mistakes during my life with Chrystal. Every time I made a mistake, she was mad at me and I had to fight for her forgiveness. I have experience."

Brittany nodded, hiding her disappoint, and walked up to the upper level.

Chrystal patted Rob's back and wrapped her tail around his waist. "Good boy."

* * *

Kimi and Klaus were sitting in the cockpit, in their plane.

They had checked the systems of the vehicle for the next taking off.

Also, Klaus had said he needed some rest, so they had come here.

The blonde furred chipmunks pushed his head against the window of the cockpit and panted. Kimi didn't say anything; he knew what was going on inside his friend's system.

"It's going to get worse." muttered Klaus.

Kimi stood up, stepped to Klaus and placed his index finger on his neck.

"Your pulse is normal, but your jugular artery is near to blowing up."

Klaus whipped the sweat drops off of his forehead. "What's that?"

Kimi sighed and crouched next to Klaus. "You know, I think you'd need nanobots from Rob. Those are small enough to stabilize your DNA."

Klaus tried to wake up, but he collapsed.

Kimi caught him and helped to stand up.

"BB, ask Rob to help you. I'm sure he will."

Klaus just shook his head and tried to catch for air. "They can't know my state. What would they think about me?"

"They wouldn't think anything. It's not your fault, that…"

Klaus raised his paw; Kimi stopped talking.

The blonde furred chipmunk (with Kimi's help) walked to a drawer in the plain and opened it.

He took out a small, black box with a chipmunk words on the top of it.

Klaus opened the box and brought out a special needle. He put it on his wrist and injected something into his veins.

"It was the last." said Klaus with emotional pressure in his voice. "you have a month to find something out."

Kimi was on saying something, but they heard knocking and the head of the auburn furred genius showed up in the door.

"Am I disturbing?" he asked seeing Klaus leant on a console.

Kimi stepped away from Klaus, who breathed in and straightened. "No. Not at all. Just… I drank too much yesterday and… you know."

Rob bent his head left. "You didn't look hangover at the breakfast."

Kimi saved his friend's cover. "He bears the affections of the alcohol, but still… Klaus isn't Bud Spencer."

Rob stared at the northern 'munks, but he didn't want to get into their mysterious businesses, so he rather didn't say anything.

"Okay. Never mind. I came to you, Kimi. I'd like to talk to you."

Kimi looked at Klaus who nodded. – His system was recovering temporarily from his sickness. – Kimi and Rob went out and walked to the back of the plain.

"So Rob, what do you want to talk about?" Rob smiled and poked the Finnish one's sunglasses. "About these. You said you didn't see colours because of the sunglasses. Then how did you know who is who about my description?"

Rob thought he had caught the bluish-grey furred 'munk, but he didn't. Kimi just smiled determinately.

"Rob, you know the colours, because your parents taught them to you. I re-learnt them after I had had to start wearing these. I see the colour just like you, but if you saw what I see, you wouldn't recognize the colors."

Rob was impressed, moreover, he admired Kimi. He had a totally different point of view about the world and he was still happy. He learnt to live with the disadvantages of his ability. It was… wise.

"I didn't disappoint in Finland." Said Rob.

He wanted to walk back into the house, but Kimi stopped him. "Rob, I'd ask you a question too."

Rob turned back with questioning look. "Go ahead."

Kimi looked around under the plain and bent close to Rob.

"What do you know about the electro-chemistry?"

"Quite a lot. Would've I been able to control the nanobots if I didn't know anything about it? "

Kimi just patted Rob's shoulder and without a word, he walked back, into the house.

Rob blinked and wasn't able to find out what had just happened.

So he just followed Kimi and on a different way, he went back to his room.

Standing in the door of the plain, Klaus saw as Rob had left the place.

He closed the door and went to the back of the vehicle. There was a little laboratory and an MRI-like machine. He activated the scanners and lay into the machine.

The sensors picked up every each information about his body and converted them into 1s and 0s.

The main processor of the plain analyzed them and put the results on a screen. When the whole procedure was finished, Klaus had already been waiting for them.

Only one data cared Klaus and he found it on the right side of the screen.

'_Cell degradation: 28.8%_'

He breathed in and pushing a virtual button he deleted the results and the fact of the examination from the computer.

This number (28.8%) meant one thing.

Klaus Ødebårg had a half year left from his life; the energy output of his cells was falling faster then he had expected.

"Klaus, you've made it." he said and with a happy smile on his face, he left the vehicle.

skip

All of the team members sat in Kimi's room. They came here to talk about what Kimi had been thinking about at the breakfast.

Kimi said, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes should disappear with the knowledge of the world. It mean, that somehow they should made the world think: Alvin and the others are in danger.

If they were in danger, the government would try to take them to a safe house or protect the house.

That was what Kimi had been thinking about.

"So you say, we should have a reason to disappear, right?" asked Simon and took his chin.

Kimi nodded.

"What if you simply kidnapped us?" suggested Alvin.

Klaus shook his head. "No. The whole Interpol would start searching for you."

Simon spoke up: "Blackmail?"

Kimi laughed and almost fell off of his chair. "You always get blackmails, don't you? It would be just one from the many. And the main result would be the same."

"Attack them!" said Rob jumping up.

Kimi gave a confused face. Rob calmed down and began to explain. "If a little group of mysterious chipmunks attacked the guys, it would be double strike. The government would try to protect the Alvin's. Also the suspicion wouldn't be on them. How would've they attacked themselves?"

Kimi had only one thought: "_Brilliant._"

Klaus calmly raised his paw. "How and where?"

Good questions? They had to count with Brittany, who couldn't protect herself, becauae she didn't have any powers. Also they couldn't attack the Seville house, because it would've been too direct.

Another silence came. Everybody was thinking about a good solution.

Even Alvin was thinking. He knew he was the member of the team so he had to be in the planning and the actions. Somehow, he felt, he had to be responsible for the team.

As this thought ran through his mind, he shivered. Ot was too different from his personality. It was too serious. It was too Simon-like.

Alvin knew what kind of personality he had. He clearly knew he was the troublemaker, not the mature one. That's undeniable.

And the shockwave of the realization hit his brain. -

_Undeniable. Song. Singing. Concerts. That's it. - _He went through this thought and he thought it was perfect.

"Guys, I got it." He said standing up instantly.

Nobody looked at with serious face.

Alvin saw it and switched his face to peevish. "I'm offended. Don't you think I have good ideas?"

The group shook heads.

Alvin shrugged and ignored the distrust.

"Okay. Here's the thing: we're gonna have a concert in Phoenix next week. Attack us there and show yourselves. If people see the attacker, they won't suspect us. "

Alvin had pleased expression on his face. Proudly he looked at the group.

- _Finally I did something. -_

But the next thing what Klaus said, broke Alvin's happiness down.

"Thanks, Alvin. We'll call you back."

Everybody laughed; Alvin sat back, between Brittany and Rob. The pink clad chipette fondled her counterpart's back with her tail, calming him.

Rob had another thought and raised his paw.

"Hey. Alvin is totally right. His idea is perfect."

"Really?!" Gasped everybody, even Alvin who couldn't believe his idea was good.

"Yes. Of they are attacked, they will be taken home and the Police will surround the house. Nobody will expect, they're the part of our team."

Klaus crossed his arms and looking downward, he spoke up. "Rob, when you arrived, the fact that you and your family stepped into the United States, were registered. They know you're here. What about you?"

Before another silence could come, Kimi spoke up.

"Rob can sing, can't he? Sing with the guys."

It wasn't bad idea. Rob could sing, Chrystal could sing. Even Shannon could sing. So if the Courtis family sang with the Sevilles, (And nobody knows about the others.) they will get under of the suspicion.

"Still, where will we get weapons?" asked Klaus and he got uncomfortable looks from the others.

"What?"

Kimi poked his head. "We have a plain outside, smart guy."

Klaus took Kimi's head and poked his head with it. "But it hasn't weapons. We didn't install them."

Rob stood up and poked Klaus again. "You can fly back to Finland and install them, can't you?"

Klaus tapped at his hurt head and groaned. "Okay. Stop poking me. We'll fly back, but we need a good plan before."

Rob cracked his paws. "No problem."

**18:28, Taurus Stadium, Phoenix, Arizona. 17/09/2016.**

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were preparing for the concert.

They were going to perform three songs; the concert wasn't going to be more than fifteen minutes. It was just a simple concert. Nothing extra was planned to happen.

Alvin was harmonizing in front of his mirror and tried to set his hair.

Simon was watching him from behind with crossed arms.

"Alvin, you won't use your ability, will you?"

The red clad just shook his head and continued the preparing.

Simon walked out their balcony and looked up the sky.

The stars were shining on the black table of the universe.

The warm, humid wind blew the stinky grey air of Phoenix.

Simon sniffed from the air and he knew it was going to rain.

An ambulance car, with blue lights and siren, passed by the stadium. Simon followed it until it turned left and a building covered it.

Somebody stepped behind the blue clad and took his shoulder. The spectacled chipmunk turned and Jeanette stood behind him. She wore a long, ordinary dress and no make up. Only her hair was a bit more set up.

"Jean, you look… great."

The purple clad wasn't the queen of the shyness anymore. She bent and smiled at Simon. "Thanks, Si. You look handsome."

Simon looked at himself. He wore a black jacket with blue stripes and a white T-shirt under it.

"Brain 'Munks, the show is starting in five minutes. Let's do this!" Alvin's voice came from the dressing-room's hall.

Simon placed his paw on Jeanette's hip and he kept it there until they reached the place, under the stage.

Simon went to his guitar, threw the strap on his left shoulder and checked if the guitar is connected.

Alvin did the same; Theodore as well.

Rob didn't get musical instrument, because he hadn't wanted. Shannon was with Chrystal and the girls.

The girls did a sound-probe on their microphones.

The night was a bit cold and the stadium's roof was opened.

The crowd's noise was clearly audible; the stage's metal floor and all the frameworks didn't soften it at all. Nay, it intensified it.

"Remember guys, no panic when the action starts." Said Alvin and everybody nodded.

She didn't see it, but when Alvin said his words, he looked at Brittany with a hidden sight.

A man voice yelled form the speakers; then the machines under the chipmunks started working and lifted the whole floor under them, up to the stage.

Lights and loud noise hit the chipmunks' senses. It was the place where they had been born. It was the place where the really lived. They stood on the stage.

Alvin turned his headset on.

"Hey Phoenix! We're ready! What about you?" He yelled out his question and the crowd answered in union, with a loud 'yes.

Alvin played some warm-up chords and then they started.

Simon and Alvin started the song with guitars and meanwhile Alvin harmonized.

The song was known by everyone.

_We liked our lives the way it was_

_We didn't want to share our spotlight with no-one_

_And when we looked at you all we could see_

_Was the enemy couldn't let you get bigger, better _

_We had a dream it was everything_

_You beat us there, oh how hated on you three_

_And when we looked at you, all that we saw_

_Was everything we ever wanted, ever dreamed_

It doesn't matter if you grew up together

Or fought forever, no

All that you need is someone

You love with all of you heart, yeah

Meantime in the airspace of Phoenix, a one-sided conversation was in progress between a vehicle and the control tower.

The officer was trying to make contact with an unidentified vehicle.

_F-A-M-I-L-Y_

_Get together now and keep it tight_

_F-A-M-I-L-Y_

_'Cause you know they'll never leave your side_

_You need your brothers now_

_We'll never let you down_

_We'll be here by your side_

_Forever 'til the end of times_

_You need your sisters too_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_For anyone of you_

_Forever 'til the end of times_

[_Unidentified vehicle, altitude: 295 feet speed: 180mph; this is Phoenix control tower. Respond! Identify yourself! _]

The pilots of the unidentified vehicle ignored the calls from the control tower and started lessening the altitude.

_It doesn't matter if you grew up together_

_Or fought forever, no_

_All that you need is someone_

_You love with all of your heart, yeah_

_F-A-M-I-L-Y_

_Get together now and keep it tight_

_F-A-M-I-L-Y_

_'Cause you know they'll never leave your side_

_Sister from another mister_

_Brother from another mother_

_No, I wasn't brought up with her_

_But we're gonna love each other_

_Sister from another mister_

_Brother from another mother_

_No, I wasn't brought up with her_

_But we're gonna love each other_

_Doesn't matter if you share DNA_

_Well you're together everyday_

_Doesn't matter if your folks are the same_

_It's what's in your heart that may turn away_

[Unidentified vehicle, if you don't leave the airspace immediately, I'll have to make you. Respond or leave the airspace immediately]

The pilots still didn't respond and still ignored what the officer said.

_All I want, all that I need (All that I want)_

_Is to rock with my family (Family)_

_All I want, all that I need (All that I need)_

_I got here with my family_

_F-A-M-I-L-Y_

_Get together now and keep it tight_

_F-A-M-I-L-Y_

_'Cause you know they'll never leave your side(3x_)

The vehicle slowed down and poised over the stadium.

It waited for the last line of the song.

The second officer's finger clicked a button on the dashboard and activated the subsystems.

_Please, don't worry_

_It's in your heart!_

The pilots in the dark cockpit looked at each other and nodded. The pilot pushed the joystick at his left paw and bent the nose of the plain down.

Then he pushed the accelerator forward and the vehicle started to slope into the stadium.

All of the sudden, the reflectors of the 2 meters long vehicle were turned on and the people saw, it was poising right in front of the stage, in about 5 meters altitude.

Without a word, the second officer in the cockpit pulled the trigger on his joystick. From the four laser launcher, many and many rays started shooting toward the 9 chipmunks on the stage.

They jumped away in the moment they saw the vehicle.

But after the laser launchers started firing, two rockets left their tubes and impacted into the stage with huge and loud explosion. The orange cloud diffused the parts of the stage. Black dust flew upward and spread in the stadium. The hot, dark dust of the explosion covered the stage and nobody saw anything but the lasers, shooting permanently.

From nowhere another, thicker laser ray appeared and bumped into the burning stage.

The guards fired on the surprisingly small vehicle, but the bullets glanced from a mysterious force field.

A machinegun fired from the right side of the vehicle making the guards hide.

The lasers stopped and two other rockets were launched.

Then two tubes showed up on the top of the plain. They started burning and buzzing and two huge energy charges hit the stage.

The vehicle stayed there for a while, and then with unexpected speed, it disappeared in the dark night.

The crowd was escaping from the stadium in panic.

The screen on the stage tore down and fell down, with a loud crack.

Nobody believed the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had survived this.

Ambulance cars, fire engines and police cars were approaching. The staff was trying to search for the chipmunks or… at least their corpses.

Dave was searching for them too. His face was in panic, he sweated.

Then under a piece of wall, a chipmunk climbed out. He was Rob. He pulled out Chrystal. They were followed by Alvin and Brittany, then Simon and Jeanette and finally Theodore and Eleanor.

All of the chipmunks' furs were dirty, they had minor injuries. Some wounds on their bodies were bleeding, but they were alive.

An ambulance car took them to a hospital. There they were examined, the doctors cleaned and closed the wounds and gave them analgesics and sent them home.

Neither of the chipmunks spoke; they were shocked. It's natural. Somebody had wanted to kill them.

A police car took them home and for policemen protected the house.

After everybody had a shower or bath, and everybody calmed down, the family sat on the couch.

There was silence for a while. Then Rob spoke up.

"We survived it. Who liked the plan?"

Alvin and Chrystal raised their paw with smile.

Shannon arrived from the upstairs and jumping into Rob's arms she said 'yes' too.

"You liked it, because you were teleported away in the moment of the attack." Said Brittany very quietly.

"By the way, you were fast, Alvin. Congratulation!" said Rob and patted Alvin's back. "Thanks. Anyway, who was the smart, with the third laser?"

Eleanor giggled and raised her paw. "I thought if they had more weapons, the seriousness of the whole thing would be better."

Eleanor's words were followed by surprised silence.

"Well, despite, that Kimi and Klaus overplayed their part, I'm satisfied with the reaction." Said Simon and accidentally placed his paw on Jeanette's thigh instead of his. But Jeanette didn't protest. The others didn't say anything either.

Luc and Ash arrived and Luc turned the TV on with his powers. The News was on.

"Look guys. It worked."

In the TV a woman was talking about the incident.

"_Tonight, at 18:40, the Taurus Stadium in Phoenix was attacked by an unknown vehicle. The witnesses say the vehicle was very small and probably it was flown by chipmunks. Also, the weapons of the vehicle were way more developed than human technology. Some people say the vehicle was an alien probe…_"

Rob turned the TV off and smiled.

* * *

In the next day the leader of the local FBI office came to the Sevilles and told them they would be under watch until they didn't find the attackers.

After he left, two, black Hummers parked in front of the house and eight agents got out. They surrounded the house. – Good. –

The chipmunks started packing and preparing to move to the place what Klaus and Kimi had been talking about.

At 11:05 AM Luc arrived and he brought Klaus with teleportation.

"Well, here we go. The place is ready to serve you. Luc and Ashley have already seen it." He said and seeing the wide smile on Luc's face, he put a same expression on his.

"Guys, that place is more than cool. You MUST see it." said Luc.

Alvin appeared next of Klaus. "Then go!"

Klaus gently pushed Alvin away. "Alvin, be polite. Ladies first."

The girls stepped next to Luc, took each other's paws and they were teleported to the place.

A few seconds later, Luc arrived back. He teleported the boys and the luggage.

After the teleportation, Alvin opened his eyes. The red clad chipmunk's eyes were hit by the view.

They stood in a big room and looked out a huge window.

Wonderful, colorful, fished were swimming right in front of the window.

Also, an amazing coral reef made the view more beautiful, about a mile from the place where they were.

Looking up, the white disk of the sun was visible.

It was clear: They were under the sea.

Jeanette was hypnotized by the view and she spoke up. "It's beautiful. Klaus, where are we?"

Before Klaus could answer, Kimi arrived and answered instead of him.

"Well, Jeanette, we're 28 meters under the Atlantic Ocean."

Klaus waved. "Come on, guys. We gotta go. It's just the first floor."

Kimi and Klaus led the others to a lift. The door closed behind them and they started going deeper and deeper in the ocean.

The chipmunks' ears started popping because of the pressure and it hurt a bit. But Klaus calmed them down, saying that the pressure is going to be normal on the lower levels.

When the lift finally stopped, a huge room was revealed.

There wasn't any window. The walls were covered by screens.

Kimi and Klaus stopped.

"Okay. So, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ashely and Luc are going with Kimi. He is gonna show you they cabins. The rest of the group is coming with me" said Klaus and turned toward the left corridor.

The girls followed Kimi. After two turns, they arrived to the cabins. Everybody got an own cabin, except for Ashley and Luc of course.

Stepping in the room, Jeanette found the huge screen in the wall which functioned as a window. Jeanette turned it on and she got a view from the top of the ocean.

Brittany just threw her stuffs on the bed and followed them. She didn't want to be there and didn't want to be at home. She didn't want to be.

Eleanor's first realization in the cabin was the huge screen on the wall, in front of the bed.

The boys had longer way then the girls.

After he unpacked his stuffs, - on his own way, - Alvin went to explore the screen on the wall. He found out he could connect his laptop to is, so he started playing Dead Space.

Simon just sat on his bed and stared out the digital window to the land what was visible.

Theodore's number one priority was eating. He found the fridge and seeing that it was full with everything he could jump out of his fur in happiness.

The Courtis family's smallest member set upon the screen and didn't let it go.

Meantime her parents sent nanobots all over the huge base and made a map. They didn't have to ask for help.

In everybody's table was a paper with a message. They were told that there was going to be a meeting in the meeting room at 15:00.

Rob and Chrystal knew where it was, but they had to tell it to the others.

Simon and Jeanette memorized the map in no time, so Jeanette led Brittany and Eleanor to the meeting room. – Luc and Ashley knew the way of course. -

The meeting room was closed. They tried to open the door, but they couldn't.

In a minute, Kimi arrived and looking into a scanner he opened it.

Stepping in, everybody dropped jaws. On the back wall of the room was a gigantic screen. The center of the room was possessed by a table. The table was surrounded by 20, comfortable seats. Every seat had a little screen where the owner of the place could see things.

The whole place had futuristic atmosphere.

Everybody took a seat with opened mouths and wide eyes. Even Luc and Ashley because they hadn1t seen the meeting room yet.

Kimi stood in front of the screen and cleared his throat.

"Okay guys. First I just want to say: Tervetuola meidän pikku asemalle! So Welcome to our little station."

Klaus applauded sarcastically.

Kimi gave him a scary look. "So, is Klaus doesn't want to interrupt me… No? Okay. So I have to tell you a few things about this base."

He turned the screen behind him on and the figure of the base appeared.

"We're in 500 meters deep in the Atlantic Ocean. Nobody can notice us, because the station is huge only in chipmunk size. Human sonar doesn't give a… to it."

Klaus spoke up elbowing on the table.

"Anyway, they will never come even close, because they don't have reason to do."

Kimi shook his head and continued.

"We built this base in 2013 and the building took two years. So the lady is brave new. We haven't used it yet, because we didn't have occasion. You can use everything you want, but nobody can go into the main control room and the reactor room; maybe Rob and Luc."

Simon put a peevish expression on his face and turned away from Kimi, who ignored the blue clad's movement.

"So, everybody is going to get a retina identify code. If you see into the scanners they will read your retina and you can go in. We have luck, because our retina is more complex than humans, so they can't copy it."

What Kimi said sounded paradox, but it was even understandable. He had to protect what he's worked for.

"Also, here is a hangar, but you aren't allowed to take any vehicle out. Unless you can drive them, but I hardly can believe it."

It sounded egoistic and rude but he had point again. He said it for the others. They didn't want anybody to die out there.

Kimi spread his arms with a wide smile on his face.

"So, any questions?" he asked and he saw four paws in the air.

Kimi pointed to Rob.

"I just want to ask, how do you create energy?"

Klaus looked at Rob and balancing a pencil, he answered:

"Ion propulsion."

Rob had an impressed expression. He smacked with his fingers.

Simon was the next. "Why can't I go in the reactor room. I'm smart enough?"

Kimi just said they would be back to this question later.

He pointed to Luc, who almost fell out of his seat. "I'd like to know where we exactly are."

Kimi turned the picture on the screen. There was the map of the Earth on the left side and the vertical figure of the base on the right side of the screen.

"We built the base into the continental plinth of Africa."

Hearing the answer, everybody sank into deep silence. Nobody could say anything. It was too unbelievable to comment.

"Okay Alvin, it's your turn." said Kimi and he prepared himself for a very funny question.

When Alvin asked his question, the brains inside the heads weren't able to process it.

"How did you stabilize the fluctuation in the primer magnets and why don't the gamma rays mix up the magnetic field?"

Kimi almost fainted after Alvin's question. But when he saw Rob gave to him a $20 note, he relieved.

"Rob you asked Alvin to ask this question, didn't you?"

The auburn furred chipmunk shook his head. "Actually, Luc asked me to ask Alvin."

Rob and Luc brofist-ed. **(A/N: Hey I'm sorry. I'm in love with English wordplays.)**

Klaus spoke up again. "See Simon? That's why you aren't smart enough to go into the reactor room."

Simon grouched and turned away again.

Then Kimi said that he was going to answer all the question of the genius chipmunks' after the meeting.

He let the group go and everybody went to the cabins to have a rest.

* * *

**I don't know what to do with the paragraphs. I wrote them with dubble braking and... I give up.**

**Try to read without them.**

Until the next chapter MunkyRob is out of this dimension.


	7. Indoor and outdoor problems

**I'm here again and I was as fast as hell. This chapter is more about emotions than the main plot. - I guess. - **

* * *

Klaus and Kimi gave everybody a week to prepare and explore the base. They knew it wasn't an easy situation. The team was on saving the world and taking the command of it.

They had already prepared for this. Actually they had been preparing for this action for years.

During the others were relaxing and exploring the base the northern 'munks worked out the movements and the plans.

Rob and Luc's first place where they went was the reactor room. I don't need to say they were surprised and they had to find their jaws on the floor.

They had never seen so advanced technology.

Then they went up to the first level where they had arrived at the beginning. There were two things: an observation lounge and a hangar.

The observation lounge has a panorama window and the view was amazing. In the hangar were three, little submarine for three or four chipmunks.

Rob and Luc knew they had knowledge to drive them, but they hadn't wanted yet.

Alvin's only discovery was that he found the weapon room. When he tried to get in the entry way denied, of course.

Usually he sat in his room and played games on the huge screen. He wasn't interested in the base, because it was filled with the smell of science. It wasn't his business.

He wasn't so geeky; he was Alvin Seville and these are two, different expressions. Of course he went out his cabin to walk around to talk to the others. But he didn't give a nut to the other sectors of the base.

Simon and Jeanette gave a look at the laboratories and they were satisfied. The base was a paradise for scientists. But it wasn't surprising; Klaus and Kimi were scientists.

Of course the smart ones went up to the first level to check it.

When they saw the view, they knew it was going to be a perfect place to be alone with each other. Of course neither of them knew the other thought it too.

Eleanor and Theodore walked around the base on their own, way. Since they had powers they had become more self-confident, than they had been before.

And surprisingly they had their own, common secrets.

The green clad couple had things hidden from the others. They had already had their own, secret life.

It was naturally. Theodore was 20 and Eleanor way 19 years old. Both of them had mature personality, but they didn't want to show too much outside.

Lucas and Nicolas tired to keep Luc as far from Ashley as possible, as long as possible.

They didn't want Luc to be with her. Also, they had an unborn idea in their mind.

Anyway, Nicolas bare Ashley's presence better than Lucas. When Ashley appeared Lucas pretended puking and left as fast as a space shuttle.

Nicolas tried to warm up, but he could just be in the same room with Luc's girlfriend.

Nobody liked the twins for this, but nobody could change their minds.

Luc felt himself guilty for his brothers' behaving, but Ashley calmed him down. She said she didn't care it at all. She knew Luc loved her and no matter what Lucas and Nicolas did.

Also, the grey clad chipette had her own was the make revenge. – Turning the pressure system off in the twins' cabins; pumping helium, inside the life support system; etc. – Naturally, Klaus and Kimi weren't happy for these revenges and they tried to calm down the fight. They couldn't. They had to get over it.

When the relax week ended, the work started.

Klaus and Kimi told the others to be at the meeting room at 14:00. "We'll start thinking about this craziness what we created."

He had said that at 9:50 so everybody had enough time to prepare themselves for the upcoming happenings.

Rob and Chrystal talked about their equipments and calmed Shannon down, who was having fears for her parents. Naturally a little girls doesn't want her parents to die.

When the message went through the communication system of the base, Jeanette and Simon had been giving rest on the first level. And after the message was audible, they didn't stopped what they had been doing.

They were lying next to each other on two, different lounge chair.

They were watching and staring the beautiful view of the ocean from down.

Simon still didn't know that Jeanette could hear his thoughts whenever she wanted. So he just said the sentences inside his safe mind.

_Oh man. What can be the secret of the girls? Why can they turn up our mind and why can't we control theirs?_

Jeanette couldn't help and she giggled. Simon looked at her without suspicion.

"What's so funny, Jeanette?"

The purple clad chipette just covered her smile. "You know Simon, you're wrong."

Simon didn't know what Jeanette was trying to refer to. However Jeanette's expressions were quite clear.

"Si, it's not true that boys can't control girls."

The lethal scar sat on Simon's face. He was caught with his thoughts. He thought his head was safe and now… he was caught.

"Did you hear me?" he asked with stammer.

Jeanette was afraid of she had ruined everything with telling the truth to Simon.

"Yes, Simon. I heard, you but…"

Simon raised his paws and didn't let Jeanette to finish her sentence.

Without a word, he just left the observation lounge, stepped into the lift and went down to the residential level.

Jeanette stood in the middle of the room and stared at the door where Simon had just left. She let out a very disappointed sigh, sat back on the lounge chair and put her face into her paws.

_Why did I have to tell him? Oh, I'm such an idiot. Great. Now he is angry at me. Congratulation Jeanette Seville! You screwed it up. _

Simon ran into his cabin and dug his head into his pillow.

He felt shame. Jeanette was braver than him and she had been listening to his thoughts. She was brave enough to tell him she heard his thoughts.

Jeanette had always handled her abilities better than Simon; she had always been stronger than the other girls. Jeanette wasn't the girl who had been some years ago. She was a mature, brave, smart and perfect female, who isn't afraid of her own shadow anymore.

Jeanette changed and she had new personality.

Simon knew it perfectly and he decided to give up. It was the end of the road. Another came and he stepped on it.

* * *

At 13:59, nobody stood in front of the meeting room door, only Klaus and Kimi. The Swedish chipmunk checked his watch and as he looked at it, the numbers changed to 14:00. It was time, but still nobody was there.

Klaus muttered something. Kimi patted his friend's back and said: "Hey, BB. They aren't got used to being always in time."

Klaus clenched. "What about Rob and Chrystal? They're two HNSA agents. Or one HNSA agent and a CIA ex-agent."

As Klaus said their names, the mentioned chipmunks arrived panting lightly.

"We're very sorry. It was our bad." Apologized Rob and with this speaking, he surprised Klaus. He couldn't say anything. So Kimi took it from him.

"No problem, guys. Just try to be here in time, next time."

Rob nodded and apologized again.

Five minutes later Theodore and Eleanor arrived with a light apologize. They said they hadn't watched the time.

They got a harsh sentence from Klaus and an angry look from Kimi, but nothing else.

Another five minutes later, the pink and the red clad chipmunks arrived with the triplets and Ashley. They simply said a 'sorry.'

Klaus had been expecting that Alvin and Brittany (maybe the others too) would late, but Simon and Jeanette…

When Jeanette arrived in her own Klaus and Kimi looked at each other with questioning faces.

Klaus turned to Jeanette. "What happened? You aren't the person who is always late, are you?"

Jeanette shook her head. "I'm really sorry. I was too busy with my thoughts. But I'm confused. Kimi, aren't you the too serious one?"

Kimi laughed because Jeanette pointed out Klaus's personality. "You know, I'm serious when I'm working on

"Guys, is Simon sick? It's not his style." asked Alvin.

But as he let out his question, the blue clad chipmunk arrived.

"Hey. I'm really sorry! I couldn't wake up, because I'd fallen asleep."

Klaus sighed angrily and walked inside the meeting room.

Kimi mouthed the word to the team: "He's gonna chill. Just don't do anything wrong for ten minutes."

The others laughed quietly. Everybody went in, took his/her chair and looked toward the screen where somebody was going to stand.

In a minute, Kimi stood there and looked over the group.

"Okay guys. This is the moment what we were waiting for. The whole action starts."

He kept a second silence; then continued.

"So, I had a conversation with Rob. We talked about the person of the leader. We agreed with one thing, so we chose the leader according to this."

"Fire away!" said Alvin and he was right. But nobody said that.

"Okay, okay." said Kimi, gesticulating. "So we decided that the leader was going to be me… and Rob. Rob worked out the plan with Simon, but Simon doesn't have any experience in this kind of things. No offense, bro."

Simon waved and shook his head. It meant he wasn't offended.

Rob stood up and stood next to Kimi.

"You know guys the first part of this meeting isn't as serious as it should be. We have to choose a name for our team."

When he was speaking, he kept a calm and warm smile on his face. He wasn't the yelling kind of leader.

The others started thinking about the name.

Of course Alvin shot the joke idea: 'Avengers.' But he knew it wouldn't be accepted. He just told it for fun.

Surprisingly, Eleanor came with the perfect idea.

She raised her paw and she got the word from Kimi.

"Kimi you don't hate Swedish people like the other Finnish people, do you?"

Kimi shook his head. He didn't know where Eleanor's point was, but he liked the way she started.

"Rob, you're not racist like the other Hungarian people, are you?" Rob shook his head. "Of course I'm not."

Eleanor turned to Luc and Ashley. "Guys, you don't eat snail, do you? You aren't arrogant, are you?"

The couple shook heads.

"Eleanor, what's your point?" asked Lucas impatiently.

The green clad chipette giggled. She was proud of herself, because she was sure the idea was going to strike.

"Neither of us stands for his/her nation. We're different from our nation. Why don't we call ourselves…, The Exceptions?"

There was a minute, surprised silence; then everybody stood up and applauded. Eleanor's idea was perfect, wise and impressing.

Jeanette jumped up and hugged her sister. "You're smart, Eleanor."

The chubby chipette giggled and sat back into her seat.

After everybody calmed down, Kimi turned the screen behind of him and put a world map on it.

"Okay, who doesn't watch the news?" He asked jokingly.

Alvin raised his paw and everybody laughed. Rob shot a joke. "Alvin, you doesn't matter. You stand for a typical American, according to the stereotypes."

The group laughed again and Kimi continued.

"So, those who watch the news, knows the most important danger in this world."

The map was magnified and they were watching two countries. Rob named them. "South- and North Korea. We all know which one is the dangerous."

Nobody commented. Nobody wanted to interrupt the leaders' focus.

Kimi took the talk again. "North Korea has been blackmailing with nuclear attack for years. And now, the satellites took pictures about intercontinental nuclear rocket-like machines. Also, when we broke up the system of a Russian tactical satellite, its sensors clearly indicated that the rockets are…, ready to launch."

The room was filled with heavy silence for a while. A nuclear attack would mean the end of the world.

Alvin insecurely raised his paw.

"Um, I'd ask…, why hasn't anybody noticed the rockets yet?"

Klaus almost laughed, but Kimi stopped him. "Alvin has a point. The satellite what we broke up, was out of order. The Russians thought it broke down. We fixed it."

Alvin just nodded and inside, he was happy that he hadn't asked something silly.

"So, this is the first target." said Rob and a red spot appeared on the screen, on the map where the rockets were. "Does anybody speak Korean?" asked Kimi, but his question was clearly a joke. "No? Good. 'Cause we can't be spotted. Not yet."

He hit a digital button on the table and the map moved. The next place wasn't recognizable, so Rob cleared it.

"It's China. Most of the country's land is full with mountains. Mountains are perfect place to have top-secret experiments."

Alvin raised his paws again. Klaus sighed and covered his mouth with his paws.

"Does this part have anything to do with China's new space station?"

Now, the leaders were surprised. Alvin had more knowledge about the world, than they had expected.

"Alvin, where do you know about it?"

Alvin laughed. "Gravity zone 2. The whole game's story is on that station in 2085."

Klaus and Simon rolled their eyes, but the other had to admit, Alvin's information is correct, despite he'd got it from a game.

"So, back to the topic. Yes Alvin, this part has so many things to do with the new station. In many specifications, China developed a laser that is able to destroy targets from the space and one of the prototypes is on this space station. This is the second target." said Klaus and another red spot appeared on the map.

Simon raised his paw and stood up instantly. "Hey! Give me a minute! Are we going outta the space?"

Klaus still didn't look interested, but he chilled Simon. "Calm down, Si. You're not the one who is."

Simon sat back in his seat and took some deep breaths.

Rob took the talk again. The map moved again.

"The third target it Russia. Everybody knows, the Russians don't trust any country. They started working on something in Siberia and we'll check this. We really don't know anything about it but Siberia is cold and there's nothing. Why would they do anything there?"

The leaders sat down and Klaus stood up with scary serious face.

Nobody could smile or do anything when Klaus looked at them like that.

"Alright, chipmunks, we'll be in pairs. But not every team will go out. We need to keep some of you here in case enhancement is required. So, there'll be six teams."

Everybody bent over to hear how he/she is going to be with.

"So, here are the pairs." said Klaus. "Alvin and Rob."

Alvin yelled out in happiness. Rob just sighed and put his face in his paw.

Klaus continued.

"Jeanette and Luc."

It was the awkward situation. Luc was happy for his pair, but as he tried to smile, Ashley slapped him. Nobody said anything, nor Ash.

"Lucas and Ashley."

Now Ashley was the one who scared. Lucas looked at her and his look was lethal. Ashley saw the sentence in Lucas's eyes: "I'm gonna kill you."

Of course it was impossible, but Ashley wasn't happy for her pair. Nor Lucas.

"Kimi and Nicolas."

It was the most perfect pairing so far. Both of them had ability with weapons. Nicolas wasn't a marksman, but at least their tool matched.

"Brittany doesn't have powers, so Simon, Eleanor and Theodore are going to be in one team."

It was good, because Simon could think clear and command the green clads.

Klaus breathed in. It was clear who left for him.

"And Chrystal is going to be with me."

It looked like it was hard to say. Nobody knew why, but they were sure why it was awkward for Klaus. Chrystal was going to rape him into pieces if he does or say something wrong.

"So, the missions are the next part." said Klaus and breathed in. "Rob and Alvin are going to go to North-Korea. Guys, you have to check if those things are really nuclear rockets. If they are, you'll have to deactivate the core. Important, you can't be caught."

Alvin and Rob nodded.

"Next: Luc and Jeanette are going to go to China. You're gonna be the 'antigravity chipmunks'. You have to get on the cargo rocket, look around the station and get back. That's all."

Luc raised his paw. "Klaus, why don't I just teleport up and look around?"

Klaus closed his eyes angrily and sighed. "What if you look around and the equipment will arrive on the cargo rocket. Or who knows what's on the rocket base."

Luc nodded and crossed his arms. Jeanette insecurely looked at Simon who was just sitting and listening.

Klaus stood up. "And the Russian team is me and Chrystal. That's all. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Before anybody could stand up and leave, Kimi stood up and stopped the group. "Guys, one more thing. We need to change fur color. I've made a holo-projector for this. just send me what fur color you want. "

Everybody nodded and left the meeting room.

Leaving the place, neither of the team members talked to each other.

Alvin went to his cabin and lay on his bed. He was thinking about Korea. _What am I going to do? Rob can do anything by his own. _

He lay on his bed and his thought went to another direction.

_Brittany. Something is wrong with her. I thought we were going very well so far. What did I screw up?_

_I don't remember if I said something bad or forgot an important date. _

He turned on his belly and groaned into his pillow.

Then he heard knocking. He got up instantly and sat up in the bed. "Come on in."

The door opened and Brittany stepped in. She looked nervous and it scared Alvin. His girlfriend wasn't the nervous one. It used to be Jeanette.

"Hey Brit. Wazzup?"

Brittany sat down, next to Alvin trying to avoid his sight.

"I just wanted to ask…, How are you feeling?"

Alvin elevated his right eyebrow. "I'm… fine. I worry about being Rob's teammate."

Brittany's tail lay on Alvin's bed and didn't move at all. The red clad noticed it.

_What's wrong with her? It's not like her. She always moves her tail to seduce me._ _Well, I haven't admitted it yet, but it's working._

Alvin took Brittany's paw, who shivered from the touch.

"Brit, are you sure you're okay?"

The pink clad nodded.

Alvin sighed. It wasn't the Brittany who he had known for so long time.

_Okay. Now I admit I'm an idiot. What's wrong with her? Is it my fault? Is she in this state, because I was blind?_

_He turned to Brittany and looked into her eyes. _

_"Brit, can you do me a favor?"_

Brittany looked at Alvin with surprised sight. "What? "

"You know I'm going into the hell tomorrow. So, when I arrive back, I'll need to see a nice face. Please, have a smile for me."

Brittany opened her mouth and stared Alvin. The without a word, she ran out of the room.

Alvin tried to catch her, but he couldn't.

He lay back on his bed. "She doesn't like me anymore. I'm screwed up. Congratulation, Alvin Seville."

* * *

Rob and Chrystal were walking toward their cabin. They had already cleared their new fur colors.

They simply switched each other's furs. So Rob was going to be black and Chrystal was going to be auburn furred.

Rob laughed at Chrystal as he imagines his mate in auburn fur.

They arrived to the cabin and they heard laughing from it. Somebody was inside with Shannon.

They opened the door and found two other chipmunks with their daughter.

"Mom? Dad? How the hell did you get here?"

The chipmunks were Tracy and Jake Courtis; Rob's parents.

Jake, stepped to Rob and hugged him tightly.

"Hey son. We missed you."

Rob hugged his father back and kissed his cheek. "Hi dad. I missed you too."

It was Tracy's turn to hug her son. Meanwhile Chrystal was hugged by Jake.

Then Tracy hugged her daughter-in-law.

"You look great, Cree. Do you still train?" asked Tray and looked over Chrystal's body.

The black furred chipette giggled. "I'm an HNSA agent. of course I train. "

Shannon climbed up into her mother's arms.

Rob looked around in the cabin. "Dad, where's JJ?"

Jake didn't have to answer. The mentioned little, chipmunk boy arrived into the cabin with the light of the speed and jumped onto the back of Rob.

The auburn furred chipmunk saw it and grabbed JJ's hip. He threw him over his head and lay on the bed.

Then he starts tickling the young chipmunk.

"Jake Junior is still a troublemaker."

When Rob got off JJ, everybody sat on the couch.

"So mom, dad, can I ask why are you here?"

Tracy took her son's paw. "We know what you're up to and we wanted to be with you."

Rob felt warmness inside his belly. He was happy to see his parents.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again. I really missed you. But I'm not sure if…"

Jake stopped Rob, patting his back. "Don't worry, Rob. Kimi said they would protect us. Also, this base looks very safe. And we aren't plain on leaving it."

Rob relieved.

Shannon went to play with JJ, so the adult chipmunks were left alone.

Chrystal cuddled up to Rob and wrapped her tail around his waist.

"So Rob, you're going to North Korea, aren't you?" asked Tracy.

Rob nodded. He knew where the talk was going.

"Mom, I know it's dangerous. But if everything goes fine, we won't be even spotted."

Tray smiled sweetly at her son. "I know Robbie. I wasn't on saying it. I just wanted to ask you to bring a souvenir to us."

Rob's eyes widened and looked at Chrystal who was as surprised as him.

"O-okay."

Tracy pecked Rob's cheek and turned to Chrystal. But the black furred chipette knew what the next was. "Of course I'll bring a souvenir from Russia. Just it's gonna be complicated. Klaus looks a bit too serious. However when we met him, he wasn't such a jerk."

Jake and Tracy laughed. They liked the way their daughter-in-law talked. She wasn't a typical girl and she was perfect for Rob.

Jake bent closer to Rob and Chrystal.

"Okay. Next thing. Are you planning on…"

Chrystal raised her paw faster than her mate. "Oh, no! I mean it'd be very irresponsible if I got pregnant when I have to fight."

Rob let out a huge amount of breath,

"Dad, can I ask you to don't attack me with this question again? I almost got heart attack."

Jake laughed and poked Rob's chest bone.

"Your nanobots wouldn't allow it."

The parents and their son hugged each other and gave kisses on cheeks.

Then Jake said they had to go, because JJ needed to sleep.

Rob and Chrystal stayed in their cabin with Shannon. The little girl cuddled up to her parents and nuzzled her cheeks to theirs.

The little girl didn't hear it, but her parents were talking using their telepathy.

"_Cryssie, we have to ask Ashley to bring the 3.0 Equipments._" "_Okay, honey. I'll ask her._"

Rob kissed his daughter's head and his wife's lips.

"I love you two more than anything."

* * *

Before anybody went to bed, Kimi ordered everybody to the fifth level to give the holo-projectors.

All the fourteen chipmunks went to the level and searched Kimi. They found him in a room where he was cleaning weapons. When he heard the others arrived, he turned in the seat and smiled with spread arms.

"Guys, welcome. Let's see what you like to wear. Please take a seat."

The chipmunks sat down; Kimi stood up and walked to the first chipmunk, Alvin.

"So, awesome one? What do you want to be on your chocolate brown fur?"

Alvin smiled in happiness. "I want white fur."

Kimi patted Alvin's back and put a little, disk into his pocket. Then the Finnish 'munk whispered into the red clad's ear: "Don't activate it, only in your cabin."

He stepped to the next 'munk, Rob.

"Can I guess? You and Chrystal switch your fur colors."

Rob shrugged with a laugh. "You're a damn genius, Kimi."

Rob a got two discs and threw Chrystal's to her. She got it and hid into her pocket.

Kimi gave a certain fur to everyone, according to his/her wish.

Simon got a bluish-grey fur. Everybody laughed at him, because it was clear that he wanted to be special.

Theodore got a simple, blonde fur and nobody thought he chose it because of Eleanor. Jeanette got auburn fur, because she said she wanted to be as cool as Brittany. The group laughed because when Jeanette said that, he imitated Brittany's voice. And Brittany got the joke too.

Eleanor chose brunette fur, because she wanted to be like Jeanette. And she expressed her wish in funny way too. She'd got glasses from somewhere, put them on and spoke like Jeanette used to speak.

Luc chose bright grey fur which rather looked silver.

Ashley laughed at her boyfriend's choice, because she knew why he's chosen it. But of course she didn't mind.

Anyway, Ashely wanted reddish-brown fur on her. Her reason was that she thought it was hot. Luc's sight and the fact he licked his lips, approved the reason.

Nicolas chose white fur as Alvin, because Canada is white.

Kimi didn't wanted to be too special anymore, so his new fur was as chocolate brown as Alvin's.

And Klaus' choice was the most awkward. He chose black fur. Naturally, everybody started bulling him. He was told that he had a crush on Chrystal. Even Chrystal joined the jokes.

Klaus just closed his ears in mental way and didn't give a nut to the others.

After the meeting everybody went to try out the new furs.

And they organized a 'most funny fur-person combination competition.'

It was clear that Jeanette won, because the auburn fur was in connection with Brittany, who is pretty and a drama queen. So Jeanette looked funny.

Jeanette make even a Brittany parody and the group laughed out their loungs.

But Brittany didn't see the parody of her. Not because she was offended. She just wanted to be alone.

She lay on her bed and pulled her tail under herself like a dog that is afraid of something.

The auburn chipette clearly switched personality with the purple clad. Jeanette was like Brittany. She was in the middle of the fun and she enjoyed it.

But Brittany hid in her cabin and ignored everything outside. Her head was filled with one thing; or rather one person.

Alvin.

Brittany had already stopped believing that she can be with him. But she wasn't able to stop dreaming of him.

_Why? Our relationship has been developing so well. We was starting to stop arguing slowly. We were getting closer and now… Ah, life, screw you. _

She heard knocking and without pulling her face out of her pillow, she said 'come in.'

She didn't know who came in, but she didn't even care.

The chipmunk walked closed and sat on her bed.

_He or she sat down. So it must be one of my sisters or Eleanor; Maybe Rob._

But the voice of the chipmunk was totally different.

"Brittany, could you get up and look at me?"

The voice was soft, kind, mature and calming. It was a voice what made girls weak in their knees.

Brittany lifted her head off of her pillow and looked behind herself.

"Kimi? What the hell are you doing here?"

Kimi smiled and poked Brittany's brain with that.

"I just came to give something. Hold your paw."

Brittany held her paw and Kimi dropped a disc into it.

She stared at the device, than at Kimi.

"Why? I'm not in the team. I don't even have powers."

Kimi took Brittany's paw. "You're important, Brittany. You'll see it. But now, tell me what color do you want?"

She thought and said an idea. "Scarlet."

Kimi dropped his jaws and stared at Brittany with wide eyes. "I'm okay with that. But why?"

"I want to be special."

Kimi let out a disappointed sigh, programmed the disc and standing up, he spoke up.

"Brittany, you're special and no matter what."

He left the room and left Brittany alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Jeanette was on her way on a corridor.

She had thought she should apologize to Simon for she'd read his thoughts.

She thought everything was going to be okay; she just had to say sorry.

In front of Simon's cabin, she stopped, took some deep breath and knocked.

There was no answer; she knocked again. And again.

After ten knocking, she decided to go in.

She opened the door and stepping in she saw Simon lying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling.

When he noticed Jeanette, he looked at her; than back at the ceiling.

"Hey Jeanette. I don't remember I let you in." said Simon with odd tune. It was too cold for Jeanette.

She sat down on Simon's bed.

"Si, I came to apologize." said Jeanette directly.

The spectacled chipmunk didn't look interested in it.

He yawned and turned on his side.

"Is that all? 'Cause you don't have to apologize. You have this ability and you used it."

The purple clad chipette didn't believe Simon. She was sure, the blue clad was angry.

"Simon, are we okay?"

Simon grunted as a 'yes.' "In our way too?" she asked.

With a groan Simon sat up and looked into Jeanette's eyes. Somehow, his sight scared Jeanette; it looked abnormal.

"Jeanette, what do you want me to do? We're okay."

The brunett furred chipette shook her head. They weren't okay at all. It was clear.

"No, Simon. We're not okay and you know it. I read your mind. Yes, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. But it's not a reason to behave like a peevish baby."

Simon laughed weirdly. It sounded like Simon went to crazy.

He stood up, walked to Jeanette, placed his paw on her shoulder and looked into the purple eyes with burning sight.

"Jeanette, you're not the Jeanette who I loved. You're like Brittany and I don't like her."

The feeling of panic ran through Jeanette. She heard the words, but couldn't understand them. She didn't even want to understand them.

She stood up with the shock on her face. "You're right Simon. But…, it's good that I changed, isn't it. I don't have to live with my shyness anymore."

The blue clad just shook his head and turned away from his counterpart.

"You don't understand it, do you?"

Jeanette really didn't get what Simon was talking about. His mind looked murky and not clear.

"No, Simon. Please lighten me up."

Simon stepped to his table and hit his paws into it.

Then he turned back, toward Jeanette.

"I'm glad you became more confident, but I'm not able to live with it. You changed, but I'm still me. Yes, I changed too, but your personality turned into the opposite of you."

Jeanette shook her head and dug her finger into her hair.

_It's crazy. Did he go crazy? I'm still me, just I'm not afraid of speaking anymore and I can join the fun. Why is it so bad?_

"Simon, you can change too. Please…, don't do that."

She didn't get answer. She got a furious look from Simon.

He stepped to the screen and tapped his paw on it. He was panting in anger.

"This is the point. I don't want to change. This is me. The smart, not confident, anti-Alvin, sometimes-funny Simon. And you're too Brittany-like for me."

_Brittany-like? Am I like Brittany? No. Brittany is confident, but she is even egoist and she doesn't care anybody but herself._

Simon stepped behind of Jeanette and opened the door.

"Please go away. I don't want to be in this small room with you. You have to understand that I still have feeling for you and I don't want to suffer from them."

Jeanette didn't say anything; she just walked out. The door closed behind her and the silence of the base lay on her.

"It's nonsense. Simon isn't as shy as I used to be. I'd understand him if he were, but he isn't."

She started walking toward her cabin and meanwhile she tried to find a reason to Simon's behavior.

_He can be funny. I always laughed at his jokes. He could have fun with Alvin and Theodore. Why is it so bad, that I cut off my shyness? I won't let him go. _

She arrived to her cabin, closed the door, sat on the bed and started thinking.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure how it was. - Yeah, I've said it so many times. - But I have mixed feeling about this chapter. I think it's good but I think I screwed up the emotional part. - Maybe because of the warm here. - **

**Anyway, this was the seventh chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

Until the next chapter MunkyRob is out of this dimension.


	8. Day one: Korea and Russia

**Hei, minun ystävat! MunkyRob on tässä, ja hän… Okay. All of my Finnish knowledge has just been emptied here. **

**So, here's the next chapter and as usual I'm not sure if I corrected all of my errors. – According to Murphy 's Law I can't correct all of them. – **

**So here it is. And before we start, I gotta do a disclaimer.**

***The happening and certain sentences in the story don't stand for my opinion about the mentioned nation.***

**Eighth chapter.**

* * *

In the next day, everybody was ready to go to the first mission.

However, Rob and Chrystal's equipment hadn't been there yet.

Klaus wasn't happy at all. They were on late and Luc had to get up on the Chinese cargo rocket.

Kimi told the others, to ignore Klaus's mood. He was a bit upset.

Chrystal'd asked Ashley to bring their new equipment, but she hadn't arrived yet.

"Maybe she is caught" said Alvin and laughed. Luc laughed too, but he shook his head. "No offense, Cree and Rob, but if Ash is caught by the HNSA you won't have country anymore.

The laughing annoyed Klaus a bit but he didn't want to say anything.

All the three teams were there in their new furs.

Alvin was the most proud of his fur. He said he looked more sexy in that white fur.

In the other's opinion, Rob looked funny, but Jeanette was still the funniest.

Luc stepped to Rob and placed his paw on his friend's back.

"Mon ami, you look funny in Chrystal's fur, but this suit on you is more ridiculous."

Rob grouched and showed his sharp teeth to Luc, who didn't scared at all. "Okay catty boy. Calm down."

Rob punched Luc on his shoulder brotherly and pushed him away. "Your fur is ridiculous as well. You look like a silver, chipmunk statue."

The other enjoyed watching the (then) black and silver furred chipmunks' bullying.

Then all of the sudden, a white sphere appeared and Ashley stepped out of it.

She shook something off of her fur and adjusted her hair.

There were two bags in her paws. She gave one to Rob and one to Chrystal.

"Merci, Ashley. We owe you." Said Chrystal and opened her bag. In it were devices, but they were smaller than the last ones.

Rob and Chrystal connected the devices to their bodies. And their armory was way more impressive than the last, 2.0 version.

Rob turned one of the devices on; then a click was audible.

He smiled wildly. "Lock and load!"

Klaus sighed and stood in front of the five chipmunks.

"Alright guys, now we're leaving. Fortunately Luc can teleport Jeanette and himself to China. He has already known where they have to go. Luc, Jeanette let's go."

Luc took Jeanette's paw and teleported themselves to China.

"Next team is Rob and Alvin. Ashley, please take them there."

Ashley sighed and took them to their destination. Then she got back. Chrystal stepped to Ashley and whipped a green dust off of her fur. "Were you almost caught by the guards?"

Ashley laughed as 'yes'.

Klaus poked Chrystal's shoulder who turned there. "Chrystal, let's go. We gotta leave now."

The (then) auburn furred chipette nodded. In the next moment, they were taken to Siberia.

Ashley said good-bye to them and teleported back to the base.

* * *

After Ashley left, Rob looked around. He and Alvin stood outside a wire fence. It was about four meters high and on the top of it were wires too.

Alvin saw what Rob was looking at and he had misgivings.

"No way we climb this fence." he said and sighed.

Rob facepawed and groaned. He thought it was going to be way more difficult than he'd expected.

"Alvin, do you have memory problems?" he asked and poked Alvin's head. "What ability do you have?"

The red clad chipmunk facapawed. "Okay, my brain is overloaded with adrenaline."

Rob fondled Alvin's head fatherly. "Don't make me treat you like I treat Shan. So take us in, please."

Alvin put his paw on Rob's shoulder and Jumped to the other side of the fence.

"Now Alvin, tell me you practiced becoming invisible."

Alvin grinned and disappeared. But Rob still heard his breathing. "Okay Alvin. Good. You're invisible, but you still can be heard. So if you want to communicate with me, do it in your head. I'll hear it."

Alvin nodded. Rob activated a function and he became invisible too. "Okay Alvin, are you a good sniffer?"

Rob heard the 'yes' on his head. "Then you'll have to see me by your nose. I can see you, but you can't see me." He heard an 'okay'.

"Then go. Do what I say." said Rob and started running toward the rocket tower.

The buildings around looked old and scary. The whole place's atmosphere was depressing. They didn't see a single soldier or just a single human.

But the rocket was on its place. They saw it and Rob's sensors picked it up.

The houses were white and grids were on the windows. The whole place looked like a prison. Heavy silence filled the area and nothing moved. It was the worst. The fact that the whole place seemed empty scared them.

They wondered why anybody wasn't there.

Also it made them be afraid of the rocket. Maybe the crew had escaped because they had been afraid of the rocket blows up.

They reached the huge tower and looked up at the rocket on the side of it.

The tower was red, but the framework was rusty and in some places the irons were broken.

The rocket looked new. It was white; there was the North-Korean flag on the head of it and numbers on the lower parts.

Steam was around it and sounds were audible from hidden speakers. They didn't understand it because they didn't speak Korean.

As they approached the rocket, they saw that water was pumped on the thrusters. They were cooling them.

They walked around the rocket and searched for cables. Fortunately there was a box, filled with wires. Rob opened it with a laser shot and placing his paw on the wires, he connected on the computer system.

"Launch is in T minus 10 minutes. The whole place is empty. They control the rocket from Phenjan." said Rob and saw that Alvin was looking around with worrying face.

"Alvin, what are you looking at?" Asked Rob but he didn't look toward Alvin; he was busy with the rocket's computer system.

"I'm not in these things, but as I know a rocket can't be surrounded by buildings, because the shockwave and the flames destroy everything."

Rob lifted his head and he realized Alvin was right. When the rocket is launched, the buildings will be destroyed.

"Brilliant." he whispered. Alvin's eyes widened. "Is it brilliant?"

Rob shook his head. "No. It's crazy, but you have to admit, it's even brilliant. They launch the rocket, but nobody will know where it was launched from."

Alvin shrugged. Rob waved and turned back, toward the wires and continued reading the database.

"The target is in Russia, in Siberia." said Rob and he froze. The target was the place where Chrystal and Klaus were. "Oh my… Okay, I'm deactivating the launching sequence."

He sent orders into the system, but nothing happened. He tried again.

A second later, an alarm was audible from the speakers and the rocket's engines were fired.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Alvin yelling at Rob.

"Nothing." yelled Rob back. "Korean mode. They scheduled the launching, but they are launching it sooner."

Alvin looked up to the rocket and didn't know what to do.

"So what now? Are we going back and give up?"

Rob slapped Alvin lightly. "We're chipmunks. We never give up. No. We're climbing up on the head of the rocket. I'll try to damage the control system; you'll try to deactivate the core."

Alvin nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Let's do it."

Rob slapped Alvin again. "Jump us!"

Alvin groaned and in the next moment they were on the head of the rocket in 36 meters high.

Alvin looked down and he almost fell down.

In the next moment, the rocket started shaking and the huge machine took off. The acceleration pushed the two chipmunks down on the metal and they had to wait, until they could wake up.

A few minutes later, they rocket started to bent, it was changing its trajectory to horizontal. Alvin and Rob climbed to the middle of it and hold on to the edge of a metal module.

"Okay, now we have a hour." said Rob. "Here's a panel right under us. I'm trying here. You have to climb to the head and go inside it. Is it clear so far?"

Alvin nodded.

"When you're inside, you have to deactivate the nuclear core. You have to make the uranium isotopes to turn into normal atoms."

Alvin grimaced. It was way too much information for him. "Hey, it's too much. I don't get a single word."

Rob sighed and opening the consol under his paws, he explained again. "When you're inside you'll see brown sphere. Put your paw on it and ask it to not blow up. Note that you'll feel sick, because there's gamma radiation."

Alvin nodded but he didn't understand the last sentence. Rob held up his thumb and started working with the buttons and the wires.

Alvin Jumped to the head of the rocket. He had to stop, because he almost let the rocket go.

_Okay. Easy, Alvin. Don't let it go, because you'll fall 8000 meters. Just slowly. You have still six minutes. _

He focused to his job and jumped inside the rocket.

As he was inside, he wasn't invisible anymore. – It wasn't even necessary. –

He looked around; there was enough place for him but not more. The brown sphere was right in front of him.

He held out his paw and as he touched the sphere he felt his stomach was going out of his body. He felt dizzy and his skin burnt.

_Rob, it's worse than you said. - _Alvin's partner got the message. – _Okay Alvin. Just calm down. You have ability to be immune to the radioactivity. Empty your mind and don't think about the sickness. _

Alvin tried, but he couldn't. The rocket was shaking, his limbs were bumping to the inside of the rocket, his whole body was burning, he felt he was going to throw up and he couldn't open his eyes.

Not knowing what was going on inside the head of the rocket, Rob was trying to manipulate the navigation system of the rocket and send into the ocean.

But the system was somehow too complicated. He had had experience with this kind of control systems, but it was just strange. It was too advanced.

As he was trying and sweating under the pressure he heard Alvin's voice in his head.

_I… can't. It's hot here… I'm burning. _

Rob hit his fist into the panel what he was working on and yelled out: "Dammit! Fuckin' rocket!"

He charged the laser on his forearm and shot into the panel. The wires melted and sparks flew up.

_Alvin, can you hear me? _– Just a weak voice came as an answer. – _Listen, I can't bring you out of there. You have to get out. _

In his thoughts, Alvin cried. – _I just can't. It's impossible. – _

Alvin noticed that his limbs were disappearing and appearing. Probably it was the affection of the radioactivity. – _Rob, I'll disappear. Help me! – _He cried out but Rob said he couldn't help. He said he would be killed inside. – _Only you have ability to survive it. - _

Alvin didn't answer. Rob didn't hear a single thought.

He looked at the panel what he had shot into pieces. It didn't work. The rocket was still flying toward the target. And they had only ten minutes left.

_ - Alvin, you gotta come outta there. – _He yelled out in thoughts. – _We have ten minutes. You can't give up. You can't die on the first mission. Do you hear me?. You're not a loser, are you? _

Alvin opened his eyes and looked up. "I'm not a loser, you… idiot." He held out his paw and put it on the sphere in front of him.

- _Rob, promise me you'll never make me to do anything like that, ever again. – _Hearing Alvin's thoughts, Rob smiled. – _I promise, Alvin. Just… deactivate the core. _

Alvin tried. He saw what was going on inside the sphere in subatomic level, but he just couldn't stop it. The core was still active.

He felt still sick but the word 'loser' echoes inside his head and he didn't wanted to be that.

He started thinking. "If I can't deactivate it, why ain't I just…, Damn, I'm a fuckin' genius."

He lay on the sphere and it burnt his fur. He felt as the warmness reaches his belly.

- _Rob, I couldn't deactivate it, but I found another way to get rid of it. – _Rob smiled again. He just had to make him a bit angry and he became a superhero. – _Okay Alvin. But you gotta hurry. We have three minutes. The rocket started going down. _– Alvin got the message and focused.

In the next moment, he was outside of the rocket and he was falling with the sphere in his paws.

He let the sphere go and looked for the rocket. It had already been kilometers away.

Alvin clenched his paw and focused again. He appeared next to Rob, who was holding on the rocket.

"What the hell did you do? Did you teleported out the sphere?" he yelled.

Alvin nodded with a wide smile.

"If I didn't have to hang on, I'd punch you on face."

Alvin's feet slid and he had to hold on to a metal plate too.

"What are we doing now? The rocket explodes, but it won't cause nuclear catastrophe." asked Alvin and looking down, he saw, they'd left the clouds.

Rob looked down at the thrusters, then he hung his sight on Alvin. The brown furred chipmunk didn't want to hear Rob's idea. He saw it in his eyes and it wasn't good.

"Alvin, you have to focus as you have never done before, okay?"

The red clad nodded.

"Take my paw." Alvin took it. "Now, you have to hold me. I'm blowing the thrusters up. The rocket's gonna be destroyed be we won't be here, because you get us down on the ground. Understood?"

Alvin looked scared and looked worried.

"I'm not sure, if I can do it. I've never…" Rob cut him off.

"You can do it, Alvin. You survived inside this damn thing. You can do it."

Rob counted to three and held out his paw. Alvin had to hold himself and Rob. He was strong, but two chipmunk weight together, plus the 2500 km/s speed of the rocket… He felt his arm was tearing out.

Rob activated the laser gun on his arm and shot directly into the rocket's fuel tank.

A huge explosion shook the rocket as the fuel blew up.

The orange-red colored, hot explosion rapped the rocket into pieces. The cloud was visibly from the ground. Fortunately only eight eyes saw it.

Four of them were Alvin and Rob's eye. The red clad's reaction was fast and he took themselves down in time.

He was so happy that they made it. But a slap gave the happiness away from him.

"You're an idiot, Alvin Seville!" yelled Rob.

"But why?" asked the brown furred chipmunk rubbing his cheek. "I got rid of the core, didn't I?"

Rob was furious. "You dropped it down on Siberia. What do you think is going to happen if somebody finds it?"

Alvin didn't say anything. He thought Rob was too serious. He'd made it and he had taken them off of the rocket before it exploded.

He bent his head.

Rob stepped to him and placed his paw on Alvin's back.

"Hey, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were professional. I was just… angry because it was dangerous and you almost died in there… Whatever. "

Alvin gave a little smile to Rob. "Nothing happened. Just trust me."

Rob punched Alvin on shoulder brotherly. "It's enough Alvin. Let's find the others."

* * *

As Ashley left, Klaus started walking forward ignoring Chrystal's calls. The (then) auburn furred chipette wanted to watch the landscape for a while. But the (then) black furred chipmunk didn't want to waste time with unnecessary activities. He just kept walking in the high snow. – Technically it was high only in their point of view, because they were chipmunks. -

Chrystal decided to make the thing easier and jumped over Klaus. The Swedish 'munk watched Chrystal as she started melting the snow and making a path.

The chipette looked back at Klaus and smiled. "That's how we roll."

Klaus didn't reacted, just pushed Chrystal to move on.

Chrystal rolled her eyes and kept moving.

Also she was wondering why was Klaus so jerk. – _When we met, he wasn't so serious. He looked funny and Kimi looked too mature. _–

Chrystal's thoughts were interrupted by her partner behind her. "Chrystal, can you become invisible."

The black clad laughed. "Don't I look professional? Of course I can."

Klaus rolled his eyes and asked Chrystal to disappear. She sighed and did. However she didn't get the point of being invisible. But she got the point, as she turned back. Klaus was on all four, he levitated in mid-air and a field was forming around him.

A half minutes later, Klaus disappeared and a white furred little ounce stood in front of Chrystal.

"Woah. Can you morph into other animals?"

The ounce spoke up in totally different voice than Klaus's. "It's a hologram. Not my body. I'm in it, but I control it like it's my own body. I see with these eyes and feel with these paws. Now, get on my back. Two chipmunks in the middle of Siberia are too showy."

Klaus got on his front legs and let Chrystal climb on his back. When the chipette hung on, he started running.

As Klaus's holographic body was moving, Chrystal was elevating up and bumping into the fur. She felt she was riding a wild horse with big fur.

"Klaus, slow down. I'm gonna puke."

Klaus braked and Chrystal flew off of his back and over his head, she bumped into the snow.

As Chrystal's head showed up under the snow, her expression was clearly angry.

She saw the ounce sitting on the snow and smiling.

"Okay. You're a freakin' serious 'munk but you smile when a girl bumps into the snow."

Klaus shook his head and turned back into chipmunk.

He looked around and sniffed from the air.

"Okay Chrystal, don't turn the invisibility back. We're alone here."

The black furred chipette sighed and did a quick system check on the armory. Everything was fine; the accident didn't ruin anything.

She followed the male with fake black fur and had not nice thought about him.

_Well, having another thought, I think he still has his normal mind. But he dug it deep into his brain. Question: Why?_

The landscape around them was wonderful and boring at the same time. Snow, snow and mountains. That's all.

It looked beautiful, but there weren't too many things to watch.

The place where they were built by humans, but its only proof was the wire fence. There was a few building, but all of them looked old and unused.

"Klaus, are you sure here are people?" asked Chrystal looking around.

"Not at all. I'm sure here's nobody."

Chrystal stopped instantly and cleared her throat. Klaus turned back and saw her angry face.

"What?" he asked. Chrystal stepped to him and grabbed his coat. "Why the hell are we here for, if here isn't anybody?"

Klaus took Chrystal's paws and set himself free. "Calm down. It's apparently a secret project and they are planning on using it in the future."

Chrystal had to admit she had been too hot-headed. But she was Chrystal Courtis so she didn't tell it to Klaus.

The (then) black furred chipmunk started crawling in the snow on all four and sniffing.

"I know I'll regret it, but what are you doing?" asked Chrystal, stepping away from the sniffer 'munk.

"I'm looking for a ventilation shaft where we can get down."

Chrystal blinked. "Get down, where?"

Klaus stood up and sighed shaking his head. "Get down to the basement. There are lots of stuffs."

Chrystal looked around the area and didn't see any sign of the basement what Klaus was talking about.

"And by sniffing, how the hell can you find it?"

Klaus stood up and looked at Chrystal with a are-you-serious face.

"Does it matter?" "I'm a scientist, my husband is a scientist, our daughter wants to be a scientist. YES IT MATTERS!"

Klaus lowered himself back on four and continued sniffing. – _What a gentleman._ – Thought Chrystal looking around again.

Meanwhile, Klaus started dugging into the snow. When he was almost fully covered by the snow, he stopped and climbed out of the hole.

"Um, I'd need your help. There's a strong, steel grid and I can't do anything with it."

Chrystal played the surprised chipette and jumped into the snow hole.

She charged the lasers on her arms and melted the grid.

"Klaus, bring your fat butt down!" she yelled and jumped down, into the basement.

As she straightened from the crouch, her eyes widened two meters wide and her brain wasn't able to process the view.

She wasn't in a basement. The place where she'd jumped in was a… city under the ground.

Looking upward, Chrystal saw how high she had jumped down from, she opened her mouth. She couldn't believe she wasn't sleeping.

Klaus arrived next to Chrystal and looked around. "Told you." He said and stared walking forward. But Chrystal stopped him, grabbing his tail.

"Hey, North Boy. What's the plan?"

Klaus pointed to a tower, in 200 meters far from them.

"I'm sure that's the control tower."

Chrystal activated a function on her screen and took off. She was poising over Klaus like Iron Woman.

"Who reaches the tower faster? Wanna race?"

Klaus rolled his eyes; Chrystal shrugged and flew away very fast.

Klaus created a cheetah body for himself and followed Chrystal on running though streets and squares.

The place where they were 'racing' was futuristic. The buildings were metal grey and white. Every each building was the same, only the sizes were the same.

As they were approaching the control tower, a strange and scary object appeared on the horizon.

Neither of them knew what it was, but it looked important.

When Klaus arrived to the entrance of the tower, Chrystal had already been there. She pushed her back against the wall and grinned boyishly. Klaus panted and turned his cheetah form off.

When he passed by Chrystal he heard her giggling but he didn't say anything. The Swedish 'munk just stepped to the glass door and hit his fist into it. It didn't work; only his paw hurt.

Chrystal laughed again and placing both of her paws on the door, she opened it.

She patted Klaus's back when he went in and smiled widely.

They went up to the top floor where they found a huge room full with screens, computers, control panels, chairs and a huge window supplied the view to the whole city.

Chrystal and Klaus looked at each other and it was clear that both of them think: "What the 'munk is it?"

Klaus jumped on one of the tables and tried to turn the computer on. He couldn't.

"Chrystal, please turn it on." Chrystal was searching for connection in a wire box, when Klaus asked for help.

She found a thich wire and connected an array on it. Then she climbed out the box. "I'm going, honey!" she said jokingly; but only for her own good mood.

She stung a wire into the computer's processor and in was turned on.

"Tack så mycket." Thanked Klaus and turned to the screen. Chrystal just whispered. "Du er velkommen!"

Chrystal walked to the huge, panorama window and took some pictures with by her eyes and saved them into her memory and into a memory chip.

The city had a certain kind of beauty. It was totally empty, mysterious and scary, but somehow it impressed the chipette.

The roads with nobody on them, the air without air pollution and planes… The whole place was somehow… romantic.

_- Maybe I'm under the feeling of being married too much. _– She kept watching the city and she didn't noticed when Klaus almost fainted in shock.

"Chrystal you must see what I've found." The chipette sighed and jumped next to Klaus.

"What's that, BB?"

Klaus frowned at Chrystal, but still didn't say anything. He pointed to the screen. There was the map of the city and the building what Klaus pointed at, was the building what they's seen on they way to the tower.

"Did you find out what is it?" Asked and she saw the answer on Klaus's face. It was 'yes'. And it wasn't good at all.

"It's a nuclear power station. They will probably run this whole city with nuclear power."

Chrystal looked out the window on the other side of the room. "But don't you think it's too big for this city? I mean even Paks would be too big for that."

Klaus blinked. "What even would be too big?"

Chrystal facepawed and hit her head into the screen. "The only, Hungarian nuclear power station. Whatever. It was kind of a figure of speech."

Klaus asked Chrystal to download the map into her memory chip. She did.

"So what now?" Asked Chrystal but Klaus couldn't answer, because something appeared on the radar.

"We gotta check it. It's coming from the surface and it looks like an explosion."

Chrystal had a scared-like expression on her face.

"Are we under attack?"

Klaus created a white-tiger body and looked down at Chrystal. "If it was an attack, the city is under attack, not us."

The chipette nodded and climbed on the back of Klaus's temporary body. "Please don't make my stomach come out of my body."

Klaus didn't answered, he just started running out of the tower, toward the ventilation shaft where they'd come in.

When they reached the shaft, Klaus switched to eagle. Chrystal activated her antigravity ability and both of them flew out.

Klaus landed and turned back into his chipmunk body, but Chrystal stayed in the air and she noticed the location of the explosion.

"Klaus, look over there!" yelled Chrystal, pointing to the sky of the east.

There was the red-orange fireball of the explosion.

It was scary, because it was only ten kilometers from the hidden city.

"It was an intercontinental rocket." Said Klaus and Chrystal agreed with him. Somebody knew about the city and wanted to destroy it.

They decided to check the wrecks if any left. So Chrystal just flew away; Klaus created an ounce body again anf followed her.

From the air, Chrystal noticed two figures walking in the snow. One of them had a weapon and he aimed directly at Klaus. Probably he didn't know it wasn't a real ounce. – How could he know? –

Also it didn't matter. Chrystal had to protect Klaus, so she just deactivated the antigravity field around her body and started falling.

She had parachuting experience so she could control her trajectory toward the stranger.

When she was close, she smiled and flooring the stranger with huge speed she impacted into the ground.

She started punching the stranger but his partner grabbed Chrystal and threw her off of the floored one.

The Chrystal felt she had to jump away. She did and avoided a laser shot.

She created a fore field in front of herself and shot an EMI charge toward the strangers.

One of them just appeared and the other one caught the charge. Then a light blue energy disc appeared right over Chrystal. "Oh man. I don't believe it." She said and shot one of her secret weapons into the disc.

The disc disappeared and the owner of it realized who he had tried to kill.

He stepped to Chrystal and dropped his jaw.

"Cryssie?"

The (then) auburn furred chipette smiled seductively. "Hey, honey."

Alvin appeared from nowhere and he dropped his jaw as well. "Chrystal…, please don't tear my limbs out. I didn't know it was you. I got used to your black fur."

Chrystal fondled Alvin's head. "Don't worry, Alvin. I won't rape you into pieces. Yet."

The Courtis couple laughed.

Then Klaus arrived and cleared his throat. Rob and Alvin looked up at the ounce and their eyes widened. "Klaus, is that you?"

The ounce disappeared and Klaus was revealed. "Yep. Guys, how did you get here? "

"Long story." said Alvin. "Wazzup here?"

Chrystal and Klaus told them that they'd found a city under the ground and there had been a nuclear power station too.

"We were on taking a look on it, when you blew the rocket up." said Chrystal. "It looks like you'll join us."

Rob gave a soft kiss on Chrystal's lips and licked her cheek. "Sure thing, sweetie."

Klaus rolled his eyes and began to walk back to the city.

Nobody saw it again, but Alvin followed Klaus with a disappointed sight.

The four chipmunks were walking toward the start of a big and complicated war.

* * *

**Aaand… this is the end. I mean the end of the chapter. Don't faint.**

**By the way here's something what I forgot to mention in the first AN. **

**I know my story is too sci-fi and It doesn't have too much… likeable part for people who don't interested in it, so I suggest you a perfect, story to read.**

'The seventh chipmunk' by Lulu308. He is a freshly arrived author, and I know being the 'new guy' here isn't easy. – And being unknown isn't easy either. – So I want you to check his story. It's way more cooler than that.

**Until the next chapter, MunkyRob is out of this dimension. **

**PS: Dear FF, why do you hate my paragraphs? **


	9. Close to death

**Hey everybody! I'm back and I broke my personal record. Oh man, 8212 word. How did I do that?  
I think this chapter is the best on so far. I hope you'll agree with my opinion. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four chipmunks were on the way to the nuclear power station in the city under the ground.

Alvin was Jumping, Chrystal and Rob were flying in their antigravity fields and Klaus was running in his cheetah body.

The form of the station became clearer and clearer. It was surrounded by a high, steel wall.

It didn't mean problem for them. Everybody had a solution to get over the wall.

They were inside; the nuclear power station was right in front of them.

"Alright, Chrystal and I are going to the control room." said Klaus. "Alvin and Rob, you're going to the core. We gotta know if it's working."

Rob and Alvin nodded; they ran toward their destination.

Klaus looked at Chrystal and met her furious sight.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Chrystal walked by him and punched him on side. "You separated me from my husband."

Klaus rolled his eyes and followed Chrystal toward the control room.

The entrance of the station was a half meter thick, steel door.

But Klaus saw Chrystal had the plan to go through it.

She activated two canons on her arms and aimed at the door.

In the next moment, the canons started burning and a huge hole appeared in the door without any sound. Chrystal turned back at Klaus and her smile was scarily wild. "Primitive humans. They can't mess with me."

She said and jumped through the door.

Klaus stared after her and a voice inside his head said: "_Hot chick. No doubt._"

He followed the crazy-like chipette. Jumping through the door, he found himself on a long corridor.

Chrystal had already been at the middle of it and she was calling him. "C'mon!"

Klaus ran on all four and followed the (then) auburn furred chipette.

He wasn't even sure what she was doing. So far he had been the leader but Chrystal had just taken the command.

When he was behind Chrystal, the girl turned left and Klaus almost bumped into the opened door.

The girl giggled and smiled at Klaus. "Reaction time, Klaus. Improve it." She said and disappeared in the dark room. Klaus shook his head and stepped into the darkness, after Chrystal.

Then all of the sudden, the lights were turned on and Klaus had to cover his eyes.

He heard gigging and looking upward, he saw Chrystal standing on a desk. Behind her was an enormous screen full with graphs and figures. It was a big chaos for Klaus but Chrystal looked like she understood the things on the screen.

Klaus jumped next to her and watched the screen.

"Cree, what's that?" he asked and for that, he got an angry look.

"First: only my friends call me Cree. Second: this is the control room of the reactor and what we're looking at, is the whole station."

There was a red square; that was the control room. Quiet far from it, was a green square; that was the reactor room and in it were the cores. – Yes. There were three cores. –

Both of the chipmunks were amazed. It was sure that that station didn't supported energy only for the city.

Chrystal tried to find where almost 70% of the generated energy was going.

Soon she found a mysterious area, ten kilometers from the power station. When she tried to search for information about the area, she bumped into a security code. And she wasn't able to break it up. It was more stranger. She and Robert were informatics geniuses and a Russian computer stopped her.

She hit her paws into the virtual keyboard. "Hogy rohadna meg az egész!"

Klaus looked at the angry chipette and, from safe distance, he asked her: "Are you okay?"

Chrystal calmed down in a microsecond and adjusted her hair. "Sure." She breathed in and out few times and did some tai-chi moves. "Okay. I'm totally calm."

Klaus stepped closer and looked at the broken screen. – _Gee. I won't make her angry. _–

"Chrystal, what did you say?"

The black furred chipette jumped on another console and tuned it on. Klaus followed her.

As she was trying to find information about the most of the generated energy, she answered. "It was a basic, Hungarian curse. Don't make me to translate. I'd be impossible."

Klaus widened his eyes and moved them randomly. "O-okay." Then he muttered under his voice: "Okay; she is a bit crazy."

He was more than surprised and scared then ever before, when Chrystal spoke up. "Rob always says I'm not crazy, but different from the ordinary girls."

She left a laser shot in the screen what she was working on and headed to the door.

When she passed by Klaus, she patted his chest. "He is right; I'm not afraid of doin' bloody jobs."

Klaus swallowed and followed Chrystal.

But before he could leave the room, a siren was audible twice. The high and loud voice hurt the chipmunks' sensible ears. Klaus covered them and waited until the voice shot up.

When it was end, he saw Chrystal working on another screen with worry on her face.

"Chrystal, what's going on? "

The chipette just kept typing on the screen and numbers were appearing and disappearing in front of her.

Klaus grabbed her and asked again. "What's goin' on?"

Chrystal pushed him away and turning back to the screen, she answered: "If I'm right, and I'm always right, the whole station has just woken up. The cores has just been activated but I don't know how and where from."

It meant only one thing: Rob and Alvin were walking around only a few meters from a radioactive chain reaction.

* * *

Rob and Alvin found the entrance of the reactor there was only one problem. It was too weak for them.

Rob took his forehead and said: "Not even Shannon would be able to climb through it. It's too tight."

He scanned for other opportunities, but it looked like the whole reactor room was perfectly separated from the other parts of the power station.

"So, what's the plan, Rob?" asked Alvin for the twentieth time.

"I don't know, Alvin. Maybe I'll throw you through the wall."

Alvin's eyes widened. Rob's expressions on his face told them he was going to do it. But the auburn furred 'munk just caressed Alvin's head. "Hey, what's this scared face? I was joking."

The red clad lightened.

"Anyway, why don't you shoot through this thin door?"

Rob laughed and his voice echoed. "The most powerful weapons are on Chrystal. She could do it, but I can't."

Alvin crossed his arms and thought.

He had played a game some weeks ago and in the mission he had had to blow a nuclear reactor up. – _How the hell did I get into the reactor room? _– As the question crossed his mind, he found the solution.

"BINGO! Genius Alvin strikes again!" he exclaimed and started dancing around.

Rob stopped him gently. "Alvin, I know you're happy, because you found a way to get in. But it'd be really helpful if you told me."

Alvin calmed down and laughed at himself.

"Okay. Sorry! So, I played a game some weeks ago and I had to get inside a reactor room. And I used the water supplier tube. I swam inside."

Rob placed his paw on his forehead. It was a brilliant idea; Even if it came from Alvin.

Alvin got a fatherly head stroking. "Okay, good boy!"

The red clad pretended he'd got it wrong. "I'm not a dog, Rob."

The light blue clad ignored the comment and went to look for the water supplier tube.

He found it very soon; it was five meters under the ground.

Rob charged the lasers on his arms and shot into the ground.

It wasn't hard the reach the tube. But as the big tube was revealed, the laser batteries ran out of energy.

Four, little sticks were launched from the laser canons on Rob's arms. As those sticks landed in the snow, the snow became steam around them. They were clearly hot.

"Sucks." said the light blue clad chipmunk and disconnected the devices from his arm. "Alvin, please step back."

Alvin did and the devices exploded. He didn't say anything. He was sure that Rob knew what he was doing.

"Alvin, can you take us inside the tube?"

The red clad just shook his head. "Nope Right after Jump I and everybody take a deep breath. So if I took us inside, we'd breath in water."

Rob nodded. He didn't show it, but he was impressed by Alvin's knowledge about his ability.

"Then I ask you something. Take under my shoulder and hold me." Alvin did, but he didn't see the point. Rob activated something on his equipment and a module opened on his right shoulder.

I bright white ray shot directly into the tube and cut a hole into it.

When the ray was turned off, Rob collapsed, but fortunately Alvin was holding him.

"Lay me in the snow." said Rob with whispering.

Alvin gently laid Rob into the snow and the chipmunk's body started steaming. The snow melted and steam covered the 'munks.

Rob was panting hardly and his eyes were shut closed.

Alvin tapped at his forehead and its warmness burnt his paw.

"Rob, what's happening with you?"

The auburn furred 'munk didn't answer for a while. He needed rest.

"You know..., while the nanobots are..., transmitting my brain's orders, they're generating heat."

He stopped talking because he ran out of breath. Alvin got the point. "I think I know the rest of the story. Your body doesn't like this warmth."

Rob smiled weakly and tilted his head back.

"Anyway, what was that weapon what you used?" asked Alvin and looked into the water in the tube.

The tube wasn't full with the water, it was about half filled. They were going to be able to reach the reactor room by swimming.

Rob got enough breath again and he answered.

"Too complicated. But in short of, it was a laser."

Alvin nodded and looked around worryingly. Rob's body was still hot and it didn't look like it was on cooling down.

He was on looking for a way to help Rob, when he was interrupted by Rob's voice.

"Alvin, is the water in the tube, clean?"

The brown furred one went to the edge of the hole on the tube and sniffed the water. Then he yelled back to Rob. "It looks clean."

Rob waved to Alvin and he ran back to him.

He got a little device from Rob who asked him to put it underwater, keep there for ten seconds and bring that back.

Alvin did as Rob said and put the device underwater; then took it back.

Rob connected it to the equipment and read the data.

"Okay. Great. Now, please bring me some water."

Alvin nodded and got back in no time.

As Rob opened his eyes he saw a big bubble of water hovering over his face.

"How the hell are you doing it?"

Alvin shrugged. "Does it matter? Now, open your mouth."

Rob opened his mouth and Alvin started leaking the water slowly. In a minute Rob was fresh again and he felt better.

He sat up and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Alvin." He stood up and held on to Alvin.

"You're welcome, Rob. I finally did something important."

Rob smiled at Alvin and sighed. "You know, it shouldn't be told to anyone. 'Cause, Chrystal always says she bears the heating longer than me."

Alvin let out a quiet laugh and zipped his mouth. "I won't tell anyone."

Rob shared a brofist with Alvin, and then the two chipmunks stepped to the edge of the hole.

The water was leaking in it; its speed wasn't so fast, so it was logical, that the core wasn't active.

They had only one job: swim into the reactor. Easy to say; hard to do.

"Um, Rob. I've made up my mind. I'll wait for you here." said Alvin staring the water.

Rob laughed evilly and straightened from grouching.

"Oh Alvin you don't know how much you are going to come with me."

He opened a module on his left shoulder and took out a mask. "Here you are. Oxygen. I won't let you die into the water."

Alvin put it on his face and stared into the water again.

"How are you going to breath?" he asked. Rob stepped away from the tube and answered. "The nanobots supply me with oxygen. I don't have to breathe for air. Now, go!" suddenly he pushed Alvin into the water; it caught him and started taking him toward the core.

Rob jumped after Alvin and swan into the power station.

When they stopped a grid was in front of them and they were pushed against it by the water.

"Rob, why do I need the mask if we aren't underwater."

Rob brought a device out of the back of his equipment and started cutting through the grid.

"Just keep it on. Have you ever been to waterpark?"

Alvin nodded; Rob sent a scary smile to him and cut through the gird.

As the big piece of iron disappeared in the dark water, the stream caught them and pushed them toward the end of the water supplier system faster and faster.

- _Why is it so fast? – _asked Alvin. Rob didn't answer. He just waited for the moment when they…

The tube suddenly turned down and it was totally vertical. They were falling in a tube, filled with water, going into a radio active death.

Another turn followed and the tube was horizontal again, but the stream of the water was still too fast.

- _Rob, where's the exit? – _asked Alvin and this time he got answer. – _When I say 'now' Jump us out of here? Understood? – _

Alvin held up his thumb. The stream fastened and it became hard to breath for Alvin. The water pressure on his chest didn't allow him to fill his lungs with oxygen.

But before he could say anything to Rob, he heard his voice inside his head. The brown furred 'munk tensed his muscles and his mind.

In the next moment… they were out.

Alvin was lying on his back, his fur was soaked from the water and his mouth was full with the taste of… something.

He turned his head right and Rob was sitting not far from him. The chipmunk with black fur looked at his partner with white fur and smiled. "Good job. Let's go and find out what's goin' on here."

Alvin got up and followed Rob.

Looking around they were in a huge room. In the room were three huge holder-like objects; around them were wires, tubes, smaller holders. The whole place looked random and nothing had clear function.

Everything looked new. The devices and everything looked made from steel and other, modern materials.

The light in the room was brown. All walls looked rusty, but they were brand new.

The silence filled the air and it bothered the red clad's mind. He didn't like the silence. In games, every time he'd heard silence, an attack had come.

He ran closer to Rob and took his shoulder.

"Rob, something is wrong."

Knowing the force of instincts, Rob stopped and looked at Alvin.

"Instincts?" he asked looking into the chocolate-brown eyes.

Alvin shook his head insecurely. "No. It's rather… um… talking of experience."

Rob smiled and looking around he said: "Experience from games?" he laughed softly. "Alvin, the real life doesn't always fix with the games."

Alvin stared at the suspicious objects on the right of him. "But my experiences have been useful so far, haven't they?"

Rob had to accept Alvin's point. They really had had advantages from Alvin's ideas.

"Okay. Maybe you're right. What do you think."

Alvin's face was scared. He was in panic, deep inside his mind.

He was spinning around looking for anything dangerous.

"I… don't know. I just know, we… aren't in good place."

Rob knew the state of Alvin. He knew this kind of panic. It wasn't the same, but he knew it.

He ran to Alvin and hugged him. It was strange to hug Alvin, who actually was 19 years old, but it was even necessary. Rob had to calm Alvin down.

He laid Alvin's head on his shoulder and caressed his back.

"Okay, Alvin. Just breathe slowly. Calm down. Everything's okay. We're okay. Nothing wrong is gonna happen. I'm here; you'll be fine."

Alvin started calming down. He wasn't panting and he wasn't in panic. He sounded like he was on crying, but it was just the aftermath of the adrenaline load.

Rob let Alvin go and looked into his eyes. His pupils were normal, according to the dark.

"Alvin, are you okay?"

The red clad looked up at Rob and stared him. "Yes. I'm… okay." he looked around insecurely. "What did you do to me?"

Rob smiled and with a quiet, kind laugh, he fondled Alvin's head. "I just calmed you down."

Alvin looked away from Rob. His eyes were strange.

"No. I mean, how did you calm me down? What was that talking?"

Rob closed his eyes and smiled. Then he turned Alvin's face toward his. "You had panic seizure, Alvin."

"WHAT?!"

He started coughing. It was too sudden movement for his system. "Hey, chill, okay? You need to relax first."

Alvin did as Rob said.

"Rob, how could you calm me down? I want to know. You aren't a psychiatrist, are you?"

"No, I'm not a psychiatrist. But I'm a father and I have a four years old daughter. Shannon is afraid of staying alone and at the HNSA she was alone at home for long time. She had same kind of seizures."

Alvin had a scared and shamefaced expression. He felt he'd lost his dignity.

"Great. Now, I'm an instable, crying, peevish girl. No offense for Shannon."

"No offense detected, Alvin. And in your point of view, it's totally normal. I'm not scared, because I have experience. But you have never had to risk your life."

Alvin stood up and held on to Rob. "I think, we're equals. " "How do you mean?"

Alvin put all of his weigh on his feet and they held him. "Well, I have a secret to keep from you and now you have one from me."

Rob laughed and patted Alvin's head. "Okay, Al. I won't hurt your dignity."

After a while, they began to investigate the place.

They had to find out if the core was working.

It was the easiest part.

Rob launched a probe from his equipment and it scanned the whole room, where they were.

After two minutes, the little device returned into its place and Rob downloaded the information.

His eyes widened and his brain wasn't able to process what it saw through Rob's eyes.

Alvin noticed the shock on Rob's face.

"Rob, what's wrong." asked the red clad looking around again.

"Well, we were totally wrong. Here isn't a core." Said Ro, but he spoke weirdly. "Rob, what are you talking about? How do you mean we were wrong?"

Rob turned left and pointed to the three, huge objects in the room. "Those are the cores. This power station has three, nuclear cores."

Alvin dropped his jaw and looked up at the huge things.

"So, what now?"

Rob was on saying something, but a voice interrupted him. It was low, loud and disturbing. Also, a quieter but more high-pitched voice was in the background. It sounded like a warning.

"What's that?" asked Alvin, but Rob couldn't answer, because he hadn't any idea either.

All of the sudden, the first, low voice became more loud and it hurt the chipmunks' ears.

Also they felt the temperature in the room started becoming higher and higher.

And the fur what the chipmunks had wasn't helpful at all. It just made the things worse.

"What's goin' on?" panted Alvin, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Rob looked at the cores and realized: They were in big trouble.

"The cores have been activated. In ten minutes the radiation will kill us."

Alvin looked at Rob and suddenly he felt better. He didn't even felt the warm in the room, he was extremely fine.

But Rob was still getting worse.

"Rob, can't you protect yourself somehow from the radiation?"

The auburn furred chipmunk just shook his head.

"No. I haven't developed the material for this yet."

Alvin looked around and decided to take Rob out of the reactor room. No matter what.

He took Rob's shoulder and tried to Jump out, but he couldn't.

He looked over himself and scared. – _Does the radiation block my ability?_ -

"Alvin, you can't, Jump. You're ability is protecting you, right now." said Rob and suddenly he collapsed. Alvin caught him and held him in his arms.

"Rob, it's weird to hold you. Please, get up."

His partner just groaned and let out a choking sound. "I wish I could. But I can't. You…, gotta take me out of here." Alvin groaned. Rob and his equipment were too heavy for him. He was stronger than he had been, but he couldn't hold the weight.

"Damn, Rob. At least, drop the… equipment."

Rob nodded. "There's a button at my neck. It's hidden in the hull. Push it."

Alvin found the button and pushed it. The whole equipment was disconnected from Rob's body and it fell on the floor.

"Step away." said Rob weakly. Alvin did and in a half minute, the equipment self-destructed.

Alvin walked around the room looking for exit. He was holding Rob in his arms, who was getting closer and closer unconsciousness.

"Rob, stay with me." said Alvin shaking Rob, who woke up and stared into Alvin's eyes.

"How long has the reactor been being activated?" he asked.

"More than ten minutes." Rob tilted his head and coughed.

He felt his lungs were burning. He knew, he was going to lose his ability to breathe.

"Probably your ability wants to protect me too." Said Rob and he fainted again.

Alvin swore a harsh one and started running around for exit.

But he remembered that Rob had said the reactor room is perfectly separated from the outside.

- _Man, why do I have to be here. I don't want Rob to die in my arms. Damn, it sounded so weird. Oh man I don't care. I gotta get out of here immediately. Who says immediately? Simon. Eeew! I'm turning into him! – _

While Alvin was arguing with his, own brain, Rob woke up again and he was in worse state.

Alvin noticed he was awake, because Rob started heaving. When Alvin looked there, Rob threw up. – Typical symptom of the radioactive contamination. –

"What if you leave me here and go?" asked Rob trying to get rid of the disgusting, thing in his mouth.

He sounded like he had already given up and he didn't care his own life.

"Rob, this is the first mission. You can't die. It'd be… ridiculous."

Rob couldn't answer; he blacked out again.

Alvin decided to put him down on the floor, because his muscles started tiring.

But as he bent down and the top of his paws touched the floor, he felt it was hot.

- _Man! Why don't I feel this on my feet? Oh, great. My arms are gonna tear down. Oh, fuck it! _–

He took a deep breath and yelled out with full lung.

"Somebody, HELP!"

He hadn't felt that heavy and painful panic yet. But in that situation, where his friend lay in his arms unconsciously, near to the death, he was under this feeling.

"HELP!" he repeated.

Like a miracle from nowhere, he heard a strange, high voice that hurt his ear; then a circle appeared on the wall of the reactor room. The wall piece collapsed on the floor and a tiger stepped in, carrying Chrystal on its back.

As she noticed Rob's unconscious body she jumped down and took Rob's body out of Alvin's arms.

"Robbie! Wake up! You can't die now!"

She cried and the tears dropped from her eyes. Her mate was lying in her arms and he didn't react to anything. He looked… dead.

"Alvin, how long is he unconscious?" she asked with watery eyes.

"For… fifteen minutes."

The tiger who was Klaus lay down and spoke up. "We needed to find a boost for Chrystal's equipment. She hadn't enough energy to cut through the wall." he said.

Chrystal carried Rob up on Klaus's back; Alvin followed them.

"Klaus…" stared Chrystal but the tiger formed chipmunk cutted her.

"I've already called Kimi. He is on the way here. Now, get out of here!" he said and turning around he ran away from the reaction room as far as he could.

Traveling on Klaus's back, Chrystal fondled Rob's forehead with her right paw. Meanwhile she kept her left paw on his stomach.

Alvin just watched the scene and wondered. – _What could Chrystal feel, right now? It must be worse than what I feel, but… _- He was interrupted by Chrystal's voice.

"Alvin, Rob's skin and fur must've been burnt now. Why aren't they?"

"Well, he said my ability tried to protect him as well."

Chrystal looked at Alvin and gave a peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Alvin."

Klaus stopped. He didn't turn his tiger body off, because Rob needed to lay on something warm and everywhere was only snow.

In ten minutes, Kimi showed up on the sky with the plain. He was approaching the area and landed five meters from the others.

He opened the rear door and got out the vessel. He ran to Klaus and climbed on his back. Seeing Rob's state, he understood Chrystal's mood.

"Okay. Chrystal, can you tell me anything?"

The chipette swallowed her tears and answered.

"Well, I sent about 15 thousand nanobots inside him and they're stabilizing his cells. His system won't collapse, but he needs more nanobots to recover. They need to neutralize the radiation in Rob's system."

Kimi nodded and checked Rob's pupils and pulse. They were normal, but his pulse could be better.

"I took a holder. I don't know if there are enough nanobots in it. I couldn't read it." said the Finnish 'Munk.

Chrystal lifted Rob up and carried him into the plain.

Alvin followed them, but he sat down far enough from the couple. He knew they needed to be alone for each other.

While Chrystal started curing Robert's radioactive contamination, Kimi and Klaus were talking outside. – Klaus'd turned back into chipmunk. –

"How are you doing?" asked Kimi looking at his friend with worrying. But he just waved. "I'm okay. The last load was a bit stronger. It weakens the symptoms. I can use my ability quiet well."

Kimi checked Klaus's pulse as he'd done with Rob before.

"Normal, but your blood pressure is still high. Aren't you feeling dizzy."

Klaus whipped Kimi's paw off of his neck and walked by him, toward the plain. "Oh come on! I'm not dying. I'm totally okay. Leave me alone."

He jumped into the plain and sit into the seat next to Kimi's seat.

The 'munk, left outside, followed his friend and whispered. "Minor depression detected. Kimi, it's time to start thinking."

He climbed in the plain, sit into his seat, closed the rear door, fired the rotors and pulling the arms forward, he lifted the vehicle up.

Moving the joystick under his left paw, he turned toward West and accelerated.

In 23,000 meters altitude, the small, chipmunk sized vehicle sped upper and reached the Mach 3,9.

* * *

After they arrived, Jeanette and Luc, found the rocket. It was clearly a Chinese cargo rocket. Six, separated thrusters and huge body.

The rocket and the whole place was more advanced than the base what Rob and Alvin had seen in North-Korea.

Jeanette looked worried when she saw how big the rocket was, but Luc calmed her down, saying it's not that big deal. Most of the rocket is filled with the fuel.

Jeanette gave a furious look to Luc. **(A/N: Yeah, I know it's a funny combination of words.)** Of course she knew how a rocket worked. She was supposed to be a scientist. It was a very basic part of her knowledge. Luc took the message and shot up.

They approached the rocket and looked at the head of it. It was about 65 meters high.

Fortunately they didn't have to climb the rocket. Luc just took Jeanette's paw nervously and teleported themselves up into the head of the rocket, where the cargo was.

They found themselves in a tiny place where was just enough play for them. But there wasn't oxygen supply. It wasn't necessary for the cargo; it didn't breathe.

But the two chipmunks needed to breathe.

"So, do you have a magical solution?" asked Jeanette looking into Luc's eyes with a smile that discomforted the chipmunk.

He just giggled nervously and created a bubble in the middle of the small place. It popped and they had oxygen.

"Voilà, ma'am. Tu est heureux heureuse?"

Jeanette giggled at the cute French and gave a sweet smile to Luc. "Oui, mon chérie."

They stared into each other's eyes than both of them burst out in laugh.

Five minutes later, they felt the rocket started shaking and then, it started taking off.

Luc facepawed and created a force field. If he hadn't done, the acceleration would've killed them. – 18G are too much even for a powered chipette. –

When the rocket reached the requested speed for leaving the atmosphere (18,750 mph) the acceleration stopped and Luc could turn the force field off.

Some minutes later, they felt a bumping. It meant, the bigger part of the rocket had been disconnected. Only the cargo part was flying toward the station.

Luc stood up and he realized something weird. He was flying through the small place. In the moment he realized it, he bumped into a container.

With a groan he rubbed his head and flew back to his place.

He saw Jeanette's smile and heard her quiet laugh.

"What's so funny, huh?"

Jeanette attacked Luc with a cute smile again and Luc's brain almost melted. "You are supposed to be a scientist. And you didn't remember that in space isn't gravity."

Luc mumbled and pretended he was peevish. Jeanette just kept smiling at him.

- _Please stop smiling at me like that!_ – Asked Luc by telepathy. – _Why? Don't you like it?_ – Asked Jeanette and giggled.

"I do. But I have a girlfriend who checks my whole memory every night. If she doesn't see I protested she will cut my acorns down."

Jeanette laughed and stopped her smile. "I'm sorry. I just tried out my new ability."

Luc gave a questioning look to Jeanette. "What new ability?"

"Since I have powers I've been more like Brittany. I wanted to know if I could seduce a male."

Luc looked away with a blush and coughed. "Well, you could perfectly."

"Thank you, Luc."

The dark brown furred chipmunk turned back to Jeanette.

"Anyway, why don't you use your…, new ability on Simon?

Jeanette sighed sadly and looked upward thoughtfully.

"You know, a week ago, he told me that I'd become like Brittany. He said he didn't love me anymore, because I was too confident for him. So technically, we broke up."

"Don't you take it too easy?"

Jeanette just shook her head being at a loss.

"I don't know what I should do. I don't know how I should react or behave in this situation."

Luc crossed his arms and watched Jeanette for a minute. "Personally, - I'm sorry Ashley. – I haven't any problem with your new personality. I mean you were cute when you were shy. But now you're more… sexy."

Jeanette sighed with a smile. "Thank you, Luc. But in my case, it doesn't help."

"You're right." said Luc. "Listen, Jean, we're boys. We want to be the dominant. And if a girl is boyish, we feel our dignity is in danger. You know, we can't have control on an extreme confident girl."

Jeanette disagreed. "You have a point, but what about Rob and Chrystal's relationship? Or yours and Ashley's."

Luc looked around the cargo like there could be anyone who would eavesdrop.

"Okay, let's clear it. Rob and I are idiots. In our brain something is broken. We are in love with the most tomboy, - I'm sorry Ash. – girls in the universe. Be honest, Jeanette. If you were a boy, would you want a girlfriend like Ash?"

Jeanette laughed and looked into Luc's eyes like it was a camera. "Ashley, I just want to tell you that you don't have to hurt Luc. I'm the one who is making him talking about it."

Luc laughed; Jeanette too.

They felt bumping again; the rocket was modifying trajectory.

Jeanette held on to a container and using her telekinetic ability, she stopped her spinning.

With a groan she sat back on her place. "How long does it take to reach that station?" asked Jeanette; the scientist chipmunk in front of her answered.

"We were launched from Being. The fuel tank was rejected quite soon, we have modified trajectory thrice so far, ergo the station is on high orbit and it isn't on standard, high orbital speed. I'd say 13 hours."

Jeanette applauded and bent her head. "Then, we can talk about your and Rob's…, broken brain."

Luc bumped his head into the container behind himself and groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

12 hours and 43 minutes later, the Chinese cargo rocket approached the space station.

The huge station was bigger than the ISS. – That had been updated some years ago – It had twenty-seven section and huge sun-collectors surrounded the blocks.

When the rocket's distance from the station was 960 meters, it slowed down to 20 mps.

The rocket turned a bit ad its sensors aimed the docking port.

Inside, the two chipmunks just waited the bump, what means they arrived.

And they felt it. It was a big relief for both of them.

They had been being in that small place and for Jeanette it started being uncomfortable, and for Luc it started being awkward. – Being with the girls who about you still think is sexy. –

So when the cargo docked to the station, both of them let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally. I was on developing claustrophobia." Said Jeanette, but before she could stand up, Luc stopped her. "Hey. I want to get out of here as well, but we have to wait."

Jeanette calmed down.

In five minutes, the door of the cargo opened and two robot arms started moving the cargo from the rocket to the station.

Luc laughed. "I could've guessed they would use robots."

They got out of the cargo bay and looked around. The station looked like the Chinese engineers had built it for human service. Corridors, cabins, control panels and these kinds of things were everywhere. – Oh, and the most important: oxygen. - But the containers were carried out of the cargo bay by robots.

A robot took the container; put it on a bogie that carried it to its place, going on a rail.

As Luc was watching the robots' work, he heard Jeanette's voice.

"Luc, is that what I think it is?" she asked pointing at a big thing on a bogie.

Luc ran his sight down on the device and nodded. "If you think it's a battery, you're right."

Jeanette shook her head and without a word, she flew on the device. When she turned back, Luc stared at her with wide eyes. "What? Wasn't it your plan?"

Luc just shook the unnecessary thoughts out of his brain and followed Jeanette.

The bogie with the battery, went through the whole station. Meanwhile and scientific brained chipmunks could admire the space station. It was clearly a well built, well constructed, perfect base in the space. But there was an important question left: why?

The station's orbit was obviously suspicious.

"Luc, look over there!" exclaimed Jeanette and Luc followed her finger.

They were passing through a big crossroad and a window was at the end of a corridor.

Fortunately that side of the station was toward the Earth, so Jeanette and Luc could see the planet where they lived.

"Can you take a picture?" asked Jeanette with her usual, girlish voice and looked at Luc with begging sight.

Luc sighed. "I'm not a Cyborg like Rob, but I can save it from my memory for you."

Jeanette hugged Luc. "Thank you!"

In ten minutes, the bogie what they were travelling on, arrived to the destination. A robot took the battery off of the bogie and put it into a place in the wall.

"Probably the batteries are in a grid. They must supply something big."

Jeanette just nodded and started walking somewhere.

Luc jumped after her and took her shoulder. As his paw made contact with Jeanette's body, he pulled his paw away.

Jeanette giggled. "Luc, you're behaving weirdly." She said. "But whatever. What do you want?"

Luc took a deep breath and shook his head. "I just wanted to stop you because my gravity field's range is only 20 meters. And… you were going to the wrong direction."

Jeanette gave Luc an angry look but she accepted his point a followed him.

The next place where they arrived was a control room; but totally empty. It was ready to control all the station with humans, but nobody was there.

Luc jumped up on one of the keyboards. Fortunately it was English. He typed in orders, technically dancing on the keyboard.

In no time, the screen in front of him was turned on and he saw everything what he wanted. – In Chinese. –

He stopped and with opened mouth, bending forward, he stared the screen. "How? Why? The keyboard is English. Why is it Chinese?" He turned to Jeanette. "You don't speak Chinese, do you?"

The purple clad shook her head. "Can't you switch the language to English?"

Luc laughed. "Without the language pack, I can't. And why would've they installed it?"

Jeanette didn't answer. She wasn't even looking toward Luc. She was watching something on a wall, in direct from their place.

Luc jumped next to her and smacked right in front of her face. Jeanette jumped back in surprise.

"Hóngsè de shān calls Jeanette. What were you looking at?"

Jeanette looked at Luc with weird face. "Who calls me?"

For a second, Luc didn't get what Jeanette was asking, but a second later, he got it. "Oh. This station. It's called Hóngsé de shān. It means 'red mountain'."

Luc realized they were talking about something irrelevant. "Damn, my brain isn't focusing again. Jeanette, what were you looking at?"

"Oh. Over there, on that wall, are flags. Can you see it?"

Luc focused with his eyes and he really saw some flags.

There were six flags: Russia, China, Japan, United Kingdom, France and USA.

"Well, if there are the flags of the USA and the UK, the system must have the language pack." Said Jeanette and poked Luc. He reacted and jumped back on the keyboard.

The screen became black and white characters were appearing on it.

In eight seconds, a long order was scribed on the screen:

_varsys_lgpck -all:en-US -image:C:\SQR_

Luc hit the Enter and the screen went black for a while.

And then… the system was English. Luc exclaimed and did a back-flip in the air. "Genius Luc strikes again!" he said, but he heard Jeanette's coughing as she was trying to get attention. "Okay Jeanette, I admit: Genius Jeanette strikes again."

Jeanette nodded, jumped up next to Luc, slapped him on his head and smiled at him cutely.

Luc rubbed the back of his head and continued typing.

He soon found a map. "Look, we're here and only seven meters from here, is the laser canon."

"Then, go." said Jeanette and started running toward the right direction.

Luc tried to follow Jeanette but somehow the purple clad got terawatts of energy and sped up to 300,000 km/s.

When she finally slowed down under light speed, Luc could reach her.

She stopped in front of a gate; Luc stood next to her with hanging tongue and lungs.

"Who are you and where's Luc? He wouldn't be dying from little sprint."

Luc leant on the gate and tried to catch for breath.

"You know… I've never run faster… than light speed."

Jeanette giggled and caressed Luc's head. "It's wasn't even Warp 2."

Luc let out a final, dying breath and stopped being on dying.

"Did Rob get you watch too much Star Trek?"

Jeanette punched Luc on his shoulder. "No. He just showed it to us. May we go in?"

Luc straightened and pushing a button, he opened the gate.

They stepped in and dropped their jaws.

It was more than obvious: They were looking at a huge laser canon. It was a, 8 meters long tube and from the buzzing noise, they could find out the canon was ready to shoot.

"What now?" asked Jeanette. "Are we going to destroy it?"

Luc had a thoughtful expression on his face when he said: "It depends. Do you want to die?"

Jeanette punched him on side again. Luc rubbed the place of the hit and said: "Okay, okay. I'm switching to normal mode."

"Thank you."

He jumped up on the canon and took a look at it. "No doubt, it's ready to destroy."

Meanwhile Jeanette started exploring the place. There were spots for the batteries, screens, button and this kind of thins. Noting special.

The whole place – and the whole station. – was boring. The walls were grey. Despite the fact, that in a scientist's point of view (like Jeanette) the station was fascinating, there wasn't anything to be worth for attention.

Jeanette was just walking around, searching for a big, red button with a text on it: "Eject."

But it would've been too easy.

She stopped and looked at Luc who was still examining the canon.

"Anything?" she asked.

The working chipmunk sighed and shook his head. "I don't think if I blew up the whole canon, it would solve anything. Also… it'd kill us. I mean you."

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Immortal, what if…" she couldn't finish what she wanted, because she was interrupted by a strange and scary sound.

It sounded like the electrical system was under charging. And Luc knew it.

He jumped down, next to Jeanette and spoke up worryingly. "Okay. Now it's not good. They're charging the canon. We gotta know the target."

They ran back to the control room and checked the targeting system. It wasn't locked on a point on the Earth. It aimed the Moon.

"What the hell are they doin'?" asked Jeanette starring at the screen.

"I think it's a power test. They want to know if the canon of powerful enough."

"But why are they shooting a hole into the Moon?"

Luc hear an alarm sound and turned his head toward the screen immediately.

"They aren't. The canon is overloading. They're trying to stop the protocol, but it's useless. We gotta get out of here."

"Why don't you just teleport us back to the base."

Luc shook his head and putting his fingers on his wrist he counted his pulse.

"In my current state, it's not possible."

Jeanette gave a surprised, questioning look to her partner and asked: "What the hell? Aren't you a munky god?"

Luc just laughed. "It's kind. I mean you think I'm a god. But no, I'm not. When I'm under too bog stress my teleportation ability shuts itself down."

Without a word, Jeanette started running on all four. Luc followed her through corridors, until they arrived to the dock where they had arrived on the cargo rocket.

Jeanette just stood in front of the closed gate and didn't get what was going on.

"Where's the rocket?"

Luc sighed and placed his paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "it has already disconnected from the base."

Jeanette looked around for another solution. Anything could be good. An escape pod, a container or anything. But there wasn't any helpful stuff. The robots had already put them away.

She didn't find a way to get out, but something else.

"Luc, look over there!" she said pointing to some Chinese letters on the wall.

Luc turned his head there. "Nice. What's that?"

"I've got no idea. Just… isn't it strange. There wasn't any text scribed on the walls, only here."

Luc didn't answer, he was on calming down.

He needed to be calm to get them outta the station.

But he wasn't able to get rid of the adrenaline in his system.

"Why ain't I able to calm down? WHY?" he hit his paws into a wall and it warped.

Jeanette stepped to him and placed her paw on his arm.

"Luc, it's okay. There must be another way to get out."

The spectacled chipmunk breathed in few times and calmed down a bit. He still couldn't use his teleport ability, but he couldn't think clearly.

He looked around and meanwhile he did some math.

"Okay. My mind is back. So if my math is correct we have two minutes left until the canon explodes."

"How big the station is?" asked Jeanette putting thoughtful expression on her face.

"About 330 meters wide. Why?"

Jeanette did some math in her head as Luc'd done. "Maybe, if we're far enough from the canon when it explodes, the explosion won't kill us."

Luc wanted to protest against the idea, but he had to admit it had a great point.

Also he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to protect Jeanette and himself from the vacuum.

"Okay. Let's go."

Jeanette copied the order and sped up to light speed again. This time Luc had his command on his mind so he just followed the flying Chipette flying on the wings of his antigravity field.

As they reached the furthest part of the station, Luc started counting quietly.

"65…64…63…62…"

The sound of the overloading system was audible from that place where they were. It sounded like a Boeing 747 as it pulls away.

Luc put his paw on Jeanette's shoulder. "Apologize."

Jeanette didn't get it, but she couldn't ask, because Luc closed in on her.

In the next moment, the air started to burn and the canon blew up.

As soon as the first breach appeared on the station, the vacuum started drew out the air. The station was rapped into peaces and the pieces were destroyed by the explosion.

Blue, red and orange lights colored the black space.

Luc and Jeanette were drafting in the nothing. They were surrounded by literally nothing. The space was empty, there was no oxygen, no dust and anything.

Luc was still closed in on Jeanette.

He had created an oxygen bubble so the vaccum couldn't kill them.

The planet Earth was spinning under of them. The light of the sun, mirrored from the surface of is, impressed the chipmunks.

There were no noises and only the Earth, the Moon and the stars supplied light.

Luc let Jeanette go but he kept her close with telekinesis.

"It was close."

Jeanette just looked around and blinked. "Yeah. It was. So… how are we going to get down to the Earth. I hardly believe Kimi and Klaus have a shuttlecraft."

Luc shook his head. "Star Trek lady. Anyway, as soon as I calm down, we can get down."

Ten minutes later, when their oxygen was still enough for fifteen minutes, Luc finally calmed down and imagining the place of their secret base, he teleported Jeanette and himself back to the surface.

They appeared on a beach, somewhere in Africa. It was at night and only the sounds of the animals were audible.

"it's awkward. How do we get down?" asked Jeanette but as the question left her mouth, a door opened in the ground and an elevator showed up.

Its door opened and they saw Jake in it.

"What are you waiting for? Come in!"

They stepped in and the elevator took them down to the residential part of the base.

When they got out, Luc spoke first. "Jake, why didn't Kimi or somebody else came for us?"

Jake just kept walking and answered: "Kimi left two hours ago and everybody is sleeping."

"What time is it?" asked Jeanette looking around.

Jake laughed quietly. "It's 23:41. Everybody was tired and the others haven't come back yet."

Luc and Jeanette looked at each other. "We thought when we would be back long time after the others."

Jake stopped in front of Jeanette's cabin. "You clearly didn't. There you go, Jean. Good night. Kimi had ordered relax. The reports can wait."

Jeanette said good-night to Luc and closed her cabin's door.

Luc went to his cabin with Jake and said good-night as well.

Jake went to his cabin where Tracy way sleeping next to JJ, peacefully. He lay next to them and fall asleep.

They didn't even know that their son was coming home with more than 90 MBq of radiation in his body.

* * *

**That's it. It was the nineth chapter and I was enjoying writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
**

**It's not easy to fight for the word, huh? They haven't even been spotted. What if they're spotted? Well, I don't even know. I have to write it. **

**I can tell you a back-stage information: this story is supposed to be long and tricky. The plot will twist like the DNA. **

**Also many thanks to Lulu308 for being my translator. *brofist***

**Untill the next chapter, MunkyRob is out of this dimension.**


	10. Emotions are complicated

**Hey guys. Was I fast? I hope so. Well, this chapter is poor emotional pressure. I made it with all the sadness and negative feeling I could generate.**

**I hope I didn't mixed it up and it's good. **

* * *

As soon as Kimi and the others arrived, they woke up Jake and Tracy.

They ran to their son as fast as they could. Fortunately, when they got there, Rob was conscious again, thank to Chrystal's cure.

The parents were worrying about Rob, but they knew he was in good paws.

Jake went back to JJ but Tracy stayed with Rob all night.

At the morning, Shannon arrived to his father and hugged him tightly.

It wasn't easy to recover from the radiation. He was suffering for two weeks, but the presence of his family made it less horrible.

When the two weeks passed, he was able to get up, walk and live like nothing had happened, but it wasn't full life. Yet.

He still had nausea sometimes and his sight became blurry without any reason. Also he was having light head ache constantly and he was a bit hyper-sensible.

From an outside point of view Rob looked like he had got cold.

But not Rob was the only one who had problems. At least he had his family and they kept him happy.

Brittany was still depressed, because Alvin had powers and she didn't.

She was wondering in her cabin all day long, drawing Alvin into her copybook and singing sad songs.

She didn't want to go out, because every time she saw Alvin, her heart literally hurt. She felt it wanted to blow up from pain.

She didn't talk even to her sisters, because she know they would try to make her talk to Alvin. And she didn't want to.

And Brittany wasn't the only one who had soul problems. Simon was suffering in his cabin. He went out sometimes, but when he met Jeanette he didn't even notice her.

Jeanette tried to talk to him – not as a girlfriend but as a friend. – but he didn't answer. Simon was being as a ghost.

And it wasn't good at all. The sadness is as strong emotion as the love. Both of them can make people and 'munks crazy. And this time, the sadness did.

At the morning, Simon got up and after he got out the bed, he was just standing in front of the mirror fully naked. He was watching his body. He saw his muscles had grown and they were stronger. Also, he knew he was still stronger in brain and his brain was more important.

- _Okay. I'm stronger. Then what? _–

As he was just looking around the room, his sight became murky and he couldn't see even half meters far.

"Wha… Why am I blind again?" he took his glasses off to see if they're dirty, but they weren't.

"Hey, give me a minute. I can see." He exclaimed and threw his glasses away.

He didn't need them anymore. It looked like the chemical what gave him power, cured his eyes.

"Oh, man! I gotta show it to Jea…" just an unfinished name and it screwed up his happiness.

He got dressed and looked into the mirror. He watched himself for a while; he had to get used to his face without glasses.

"Are my eyes really this bright? Damn."

He decided to not care about Jeanette. He wanted to be happy with his new eyes. He took a deep breath and stepped out of his cabin.

He went toward the canteen with a huge smile on his face.

When he met Kimi on his way, the Finnish 'munk was surprised. "Hey Si, where are your glasses?"

Simon just patted Kimi's back and continuing his walk, he exclaimed. "I don't need them anymore!"

Arriving to the canteen he took out a can of Kinley and a hamburger.

He sat down and started eating. He wanted to show his new eyes to somebody, but nobody was there. He was alone.

"Well, they'll notice it."

As he was staring at the nothing in the air, the door of the canteen opened and Brittany stepped in. She walked to Simon's table and sat down.

"Hey Brittany. What's wrong? You look sad."

Brittany looked at Simon and she wanted to answer, but she noticed Simon's new face.

"Simon, where are your glasses?"

The blue clad bent forward and smiled. "I don't need them anymore. It looks like my powers hailed my eyes."

Brittany gave a fake smile to Simon. It was another proof that she was extremely miserable.

But she forced this feeling back, into herself. She smiled at Simon. "Well, you look better without them."

"Really?" asked Simon in surprise and accidentally fell into Brittany's sight. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was. He had been filled with Jeanette, but now... he saw clearly and he had to admit: Brittany was hotter.

The pink clad, being skilled with boys, saw Simon's thought in his eyes and liked them. As she used to do with Alvin, she licked her lips. She saw as Simon's pupils widened. The tactic worked as always.

"Simon, as I know you aren't with Jeanette, are you?"

The ex-spectacled shook his head. "No. I'm not with Jeanette anymore. Why?"

Brittany gave a seductive smile to Simon.

"Well, I'm not with Alvin anymore either. So, do you want to look around on the surface with me?"

Simon couldn't believe that he wasn't dreaming. "Is it a date?" he asked. Brittany bent closer and kissed his nose. "Yes, Si."

Simon mumbled an 'I'd like to' then Brittany left the canteen.

-_Damn, Alvin is a looser. I got his ex-girlfriend. Oh man, the way she moves her tail… _- He let out a sigh and bent on the table.

Stepping out of the canteen and going toward her cabin, Brittany bumped into Alvin.

She almost fell, but Alvin caught her.

The pink clad just tore herself out of Alvin's arms and ran away.

Alvin looked at Jeanette who he was with. She just shrugged.

They stepped into the canteen and noticed Simon as he was lying on the table.

He heard the stepping in as well and he looked up.

Alvin spoke first.

"Si, where are your glasses?" he laughed. "As I can see, you and Jeanette are lucky."

Simon looked at Jeanette for a short moment and saw wasn't wearing her glasses either.

"I guess so." He said shortly, with colder tone. "And now, if you excuse me, I gotta prepare."

Alvin stopped his brother. "Chill, Si. Where are you going?"

Simon passed by Alvin. "I'm gonna go up to the surface with Brittany." He said and ran away on all four.

Alvin stared after him and giggled. Jeanette elevated her eyebrows.

"Alvin, what's so funny?"

The red clad was still giggling when he sat down to a table and answered. "Simon and Brittany are going to have a date. You have to admit, it's funny."

Jeanette had another thought and she laughed.

It was really a funny thought that Simon and Brittany were dating.

"Would they be a good couple?" asked Alvin shaking his head and laughing.

"I don't think so." Said Jeanette and imagined as Simon and Brittany were sitting on a rock on the surface next to each other, taking each other's paw and kissing.

As the picture showed up in her mind, she burst out in laugh.

It was rude. Yes. Brittany and Simon were in bad state of mind, but what they were on…

Jeanette whipped the tears out of her eyes caused by the hard laughing and looked up.

Alvin had taken two cups of coffee to them. Jeanette thanked and slurped from the drink.

Meanwhile Alvin was deep in his thoughts, but those thoughts weren't so serious. He giggled again.

"You know Jeanette, if they're dating; why couldn't we date. Wouldn't we be a great couple?"

Jeanette couldn't believe what she heard and looked up. As she met Alvin's eyes, the brown furred chipmunk gave her a flirting face and licked his lips.

In this moment, everything was clear for Jeanette.

She laughed again.

"Good, Alvin." She complimented. "You almost got me."

Alvin hit his fist into the table without force and let out a disappointed sight. "Oh damn! Well, it was worth a try."

They laughed again. Of course Alvin was just joking. He loved Brittany too much and Jeanette loved Simon too much as well. They had been good friends since Jeanette had got her new personality, but not more.

"Alvin, why haven't you told Brittany your feelings?" asked Jeanette because technically Alvin told her he loved Brittany.

The red clad chipmunk sighed sadly and shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Jeanette. Maybe I was scared. I'm not saying I changed since I got powers. Or I changed on the first mission with Rob, but… Now, as I'm looking back at my past… I was an idiot."

He put his head into his palms and stroked his forehead.

"Maybe, if I hadn't been so scared and I'd told her my feeling, now we would be together."

Jeanette stood up, walked to the chipmunk being at a loss. She stood next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jeanette didn't want to do anything but comfort Alvin in this sad situation.

He apparently lost his love, who is in love with somebody else. Jeanette didn't care it was Simon, because she was 130% sure she was going to be able to get him back.

The purple clad was the sympathetic one and now, she knew what Alvint felt.

Some tears appeared in Alvin's eyes and made his vision blurry. He shot his eyes closed and tried to keep his emotions back.

"Alvin, we're alone. It's okay. Just let it out." She whispered and Alvin did so.

He gave way to his waving emotions. All the hidden feelings came to the surface and Alvin burst out in tears.

He was crying loudly in Jeanette's arms. While he was crying, his mind was totally empty. Only the intense emotions were slapping him, pulling out of him the newer and newer waves of the crying.

He was crying for ten minutes, when finally he calmed down. His sweater was a bit soaked from his tears and his throat hurt from the crying.

He realized Jeanette was hugging him and looked at her instantly. "Jeanette, what the…" but the purple clad stopped him placing two of her fingers on his lips. "Sssh! The fact I don't love you, doesn't mean, I can't comfort you."

Alvin felt the sisterly love of Jeanette. He clearly felt she loved him as a brother. It was good. He had never felt it from a girl. Well, he hadn't even felt anything like that. Not even form Brittany or Simon.

"Jean, tell me what to do. I'm so… miserable. I can't keep a girl."

The purple clad lifted Alvin's head up and adjusted his hair. He couldn't go to Brittany without his styled hair. She knew he knew handsome with his hair-style.

"First, you should calm down. Then go and find Brittany. No matter, if Simon is with her. Just tell her what you feel for her."

Alvin took breath through his nose, making a sniffling sound. He saw the point of Jeanette's words, but he had misgivings.

"Jeanette, I can't do that. I've been cool and confident so far, but now… I'm feeling so broken. If Brittany says she doesn't love me, I'll… hang myself up."

Jeanette gave Alvin a sympathetic look and hugged him.

"Alvin, I'll always be here for you."

The red clad was extremely sad, but he curled the line of his mouth into a smile.

"I'd rather pass it, Jeanette. Don't get it wrong. You're beautiful. Now I can say it. But you're taller than me and it'd bother me. I mean you would have to bend to kiss me."

"It's cute, Alvin. But you're right. We'd be an odd couple. We gotta face the horrible reality."

"Yes. You're smart, Jeanette. I haven't told it to you, yet."

"It's okay, Alvin. Let's say I've always known it."

They smiled at each other and after a while, both of them went to his or her cabin.

Jeanette just sat down to her desk, brought a copybook out of her drawer and started reading the notes.

She had another plan, but this time she didn't want to make a mistake what she had done. This time, her plan wasn't for the world, nor for all of them and nor for herself. This plan was for Alvin and Brittany.

In his room, Alvin lay on his bed and put his paws under his head.

He was staring at the ceiling and recall everything what they had been talking about with Jeanette. He had to admit, the purple clad had been right. She was smart and, it was hard to admit, wise.

- _Maybe I really should tell Brittany what I feel for her. And I will. _–

He turned on his right side and a smile curled his mouth.

He got up, walked to his table and found one of his Iron Man comics. He opened the 20th page and a picture slipped out of it. He picked it up and watched it. There was him and Brittany in the pic, placing their arms on each other's shoulders. Alvin smiled and touched Brittany's cheek. "Happy past. And now, let's bring it back and make things real."

He took a deep breath, balled his paw into fist and stepped out of his cabin.

With fast steppes, he walked along the corridors. A horribly determinate expression was sitting on his face when he stepped into the elevator.

In the dark grey cube, that was taking him up to the surface, he had another thought and found out what he was going to say to Brittany.

As the elevator stopped, he slacked his first and stepped out the burning land of Africa.

* * *

Brittany and Simon were sitting on a tree, burnt by the merciless sun of the sky of the black continent and they were watching the landscape.

Africa was poor and it hadn't much water, but the continent was beautiful. Moreover, two chipmunks who loved each other, (or who thought they loved each other) could lost in the beauty of that tiny part of Africa.

Brittany sat near to Simon and rested her head on his shoulder. Simon wrapped his arm around her hip and caressed her side.

The pink clad girl giggled quietly and kept admiring the land.

There wasn't too hot, because they were in the short term of the year, when the weather is just good.

Brittany was waving her tail slowly and sometimes she touched Simon with it; and he liked the touch of Brittany's tail. It was sexy.

The blue clad watched Brittany from the corner of his eyes. Her body was perfect and not too thin. She had a great form.

Brittany giggled and glanced at Simon. "Si, I know you're watching me."

Simon blushed under his dark brown fur and looked away. Then after an awkward silence, he broke the sound of the light wind.

"Britt, it seems a bit too fast for me. I mean this is our first date, if it's a date, and we're already cuddling up to each other."

The pink clad just kept watching the landscape, but inside her head, she reacted. Then she put her thoughts into words.

"Simon, I don't say I love you, but I'm close to it."

"But Brittany, you said you hadn't loved Alvin anymore, because he has powers and you don't. I have powers as well." Said the blue clad with clear thoughts.

"It's correct, Simon." said Brittany. "But you're different from your brother. I can be with you as a powerless girl, but I wouldn't be able to be with Alvin. He is… just different."

"What different?"

Brittany let out a sigh. "He would use his ability in front of me. You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't; if you did not want me to use it."

Brittany took Simon's paw and looked into his dark blue eyes. "I'd want you to not."

Simon nodded as a 'yes' and his eyes kept glued onto Brittany. He couldn't turn his head or his eyes to another direction.

That situation was going to be dangerous. The two 'munks were on doing the worst thing what they could do.

Fortunately their moment was interrupted by the certain, red clad chipmunk. He was going toward the couple's tree, with determinate steppes.

He reached the tree and looked up at the hugging chipmunks. "Guys, can I disturb for a minute?" He wasn't bothered by that Brittany and Simon were almost kissing.

Brittan grunted and looked down with furious face. It still didn't unnerve Alvin.

"What do you want?" asked Brittany. "I just want to talk to you in privacy, Britt."

The pink clad looked at Simon, who nodded with a smile and turned back toward the landscape.

Brittany climbed down and stared at Alvin. "So? What do you want?"

Alvin breathed in and gently took Brittany's paw; she looked at his movement with shocked and nearly disgusted face; but Alvin didn't care.

"Brit, I've been timid so far, I wasn't brave enough to tell you. But now… I got courage." He looked into Brittany's icy blue eyes and under the hypnotisation of them, he let out the truth. "Brittany, you're the only girl whom I love. I'm in love with you and I'll never be with someone else. You're my one and only love."

Brittany heard and understood the words, but she couldn't process them. Her heart and her mind were broken and they couldn't accept Alvin's speaking.

Also, Simon heard the statement as well and he was getting mad. His brother had dropped Brittany and now it was his chance to get her.

Alvin was just holding Brittany's soft paws and looking into her fabulous eyes.

Her face was still in shock. And it didn't change positively. Slowly, her shock turned into scare and then… into anger.

"What were you thinking?" asked Brittany with harsh voice and dropped Alvin's paw. "You're such a looser. Alvin, I wouldn't be with you even if I had powers."

Knife right into the heart and turned around many times and then pushed up. It's the closest thing which describes Alvin's feelings in that moment.

"But Brittany… Simon has powers as well. And…" he couldn't finish his sentence because the pink clad chipette slapped him as strong as she could. Alvin tapped at the place where Brittany's paw made contact with her cheek.

"Alvin, you're late. I love Simon and I won't love you anymore. Being honest, you don't even deserve me. You're too irresponsible for having a serious relationship."

"But…" Alvin stammered. "I changed. I…saved Rob and… I don't have troubles."

Brittany waved. Alvin's rights weren't good enough.

"Alvin, face it. You. Lost. Me. And now, please, go away!"

Alvin bent his head deeply and laid his tail on the light brown ground.

"Just another question, please?"

Brittany sighed and muttered a 'yes.' Alvin looked at her one more time and asked: "Do you still like the sea?"

* * *

Rob sat in the meeting room with Kimi and Nicolas.

They were discussing the next missions. Nicolas was there because he was going to go to one of them. Just they hadn't known which one.

Rob still had problems with the repercussions of the radioactive contamination. He was still having a hard time with focusing on the English speaking, but he didn't understand the Hungarian clearly either.

"Rob. Rob. ROB!" somebody called.

The auburn furred chipmunk looked up and Kimi waved with his paw right in front of his murky sight. He groaned. "Uh, I'm sorry. Just… you know I still have problems with understanding the speaking."

Kimi and Nicolas looked at each other with worrying expressions. Kimi spoke. "Rob, you don't have to be here. I can coordinate the mission without you. No offence, but your condition is still very bad. You should be in your cabin and rest."

Rob just shook his head. "No. Chrystal would treat me like I am Shannon in 5 month age."

Nicolas giggled; Kimi could keep his laugh inside his mind.

"Rob, let's go. Don't make me give you an order."

The auburn furred one stood up and with tottering he started walking toward the door.

Kimi opened it and let him out. Then the door closed and he looked at Nicolas.

"It was very rude. You know it, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Kimi rolled his eyes and turned back, toward the huge screen, behind of him; Nicolas as well.

"Nico, would you be able to learn to fly the Dragon 1?"

It was the name of the plain what Kimi and Klaus had.

"The one that you attacked the guys with?"

Kimi nodded. "Well, I guess so. Why?"

"I'd teach some of you to do. You're one."

Nicolas smiled. He had wanted to fly that vessel, since he saw it.

"Thanks, Kimi."

The Finnish 'munk nodded and switched the pics on the screen.

There was a map where was three red squares.

He was on telling Nico what those red spots were, but he was interrupted by a calling through the communication system. He touched a digital button on the screen and opened a channel.

"Kimi is here!"

"_Kimi, it's Jeanette. Didn't you see Alvin around? He has been being away for one and a half hours."_

Kimi slipped away the mission window on the screen and opened a new one.

He searched for Alvin, but he couldn't find him.

"I'm sorry Jeanette, but he isn't on the base."

There was silence for a while then they heard Jeanette's worried voice again. "_Isn't he on the surface?_"

Kimi did some movements on the screen again. The sensors could see the surface in 2 km range.

"He isn't in the 2 km range of base." informed Kimi.

Jeanette thanked and closed the channel.

Kimi and Nicolas kept planning the next missions.

* * *

Meanwhile Jeanette was on her way to the submarine-bay where the hangar of the underwater vessels' was.

The elevator took her up there and she found herself in a huge room. There was an enormous gate and behind of it was a separation room. Outside that room was nothing but the Atlantic-ocean.

On her left and right were little submarines. They were ready to go out.

Unfortunately she couldn't drive them. Yet. She had had lessons from Rob and Luc but she needed practice.

Looking around the hangar, she saw there was a missing vessel. She knew Rob wasn't able to drive one, so Klaus or Luc must've been the one who had taken out that.

She just came here to check if somebody could take her out with a vessel, but there wasn't anybody, so she was on leaving. But the alarm stopped her. The lights on the walls turned into red and a loud, but not ear-hurting sound was audible. It meant, a submarine was in the separation room and in some minutes, the inner gate was going to open and the submarine was going to come inside the hangar.

Jeanette walked as far from the gate as she could and waited.

Soon the gate started opening slowly and the little, submarine showed up. It rolled to its place on its gears and turned its engines down.

The rear door opened and Luc showed up… holding Alvin in his arms.

The red clad's sweater was missing, his fur was soaked, his right arm and his left leg were clearly broken and there was a half healed wound on his right side.

Jeanette ran to Luc, but suddenly she stopped. She didn't know what she was doing. She cared for Alvin too much. She didn't even was sure her reaction was too much. Was it? Would it be mature or right if she started having fears for Alvin? Of course it would. Technically he is her brother.

"Luc, what happened to him?"

Luc seemed shocked but he was calm. But when he answered, Jeanette almost got a heart attack.

"I was looking around on the surface of the sea, when I found him 5 meters deep in the ocean. I'm sure he wanted to suicide. And he almost did."

In the next moment, Kimi and Chrystal ran inside with a litter. Luc laid Alvin on it and they took him in the operation room of the base.

When they were there, Kimi turned to Luc.

"Report, Luc."

"Broken right arm and left leg. I healed his wound on his side, but my healing power was shot down. Also his head is broke in; fortunately it's just minor. I pumped every drop of water out of his lungs and restarted his circulation. Sorry! That's all I could do. Under emotional stress, my powers are shot down."

Kimi nodded, signing he understood everything. He went to wash his paws and took on a pair of rubber gloves.

He checked Alvin's injuries and made a decision.

"The safest way would be if you Chrystal healed him. Can you do it?"

Chrystal just nodded and asked Luc to bring a red, nanobot capsule from her cabin. As she asked it, the capsule appeared in Luc's paw and he handled it to Chrystal.

She pushed the capsule against her arm. The top of the capsule started lighting with white colour and as Chrystal was programming the nanobots to Alvin's body.

A minute later the programming was completed. The black furred chipette stepped to Alvin, placed the bottom of the capsule over his wound and pushed the top of it.

The capsule shot the nanobots inside of Alvin, without any needle or syringe.

Only five seconds later, the wound started closing.

Then they saw as Alvin's skull was healing. Also his limbs were healing.

Chrystal read the state of Alvin on his eye-display and she smiled.

"The guys are doing a great job. Alvin will recover soon. But I suggest you, Kimi, giving him a shot of sedative."

Kimi nodded and took a syringe.

* * *

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and the lights hit them. He closed them instantly and groaned.

In the next moment he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head.

He tried to move his arms, but they were held down by ropes. As his legs were.

He tried to tear them, but of course he couldn't.

He didn't remember what he had done before, and he wasn't able to find out why he was… roped to a bed.

"Um, guys, I need some explanation." he yelled out, but nobody replied. "Then… Rob, Chrystal, Luc, Kimi!"

There was still no answer. He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doin' it, but: Klaus!"

He laughed at himself. "Did I really call Klaus? Yes I did. Okay, I'm sick."

The door swung open and Kimi stepped in. He didn't look happy; his face mirrored worry.

He walked next to Alvin's bed and sat on a chair.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Well, despite, these ropes… I'm well." said Alvin and smiled.

Kimi sighed and set Alvin's arms free. The red clad stood up and cracked his links.

Kimi gave him some photos; he looked at them and all of his happiness turned into panic and scare. There was he in the pics, lying on an operation table with serious injuries.

With doubtful sight, he glanced at Kimi who simply nodded.

"What the hell happened? Did I die and I got a new body?"

The Finnish 'munk couldn't keep his giggle inside. Alvin always could make jokes. Even if he didn't do it willingly.

"Alvin, you did it all." said Kimi pointing at the pictures.

"Why would've I hurt myself? I don't get it." Said Alvin and touched the left side of his skull. "And why don't I have scars? How long have I been here? Was I in coma?"

Kimi took the pictures away from Alvin and hid them into his pockets.

He stood up and set Alvin's legs free. Then he went to a drawer, pulled it out and brought out a syringe.

And all of the sudden, he stung it full inside Alvin's right tight. Alvin screamed, but just because of surprise. He didn't feel anything. And he knew it was bad.

"What happened with me?" he asked with desperation in his eyes.

Kimi sat back, next to him and answered. "Chrystal healed you with nanobots. But your injuries were worse. Not even the nanobots could tell that."

"Kimi, just tell me, please." begged Alvin.

Kimi let out a sigh and spoke.

"Your brain had a minor, very minor damage. If anybody had this damage, he or she wouldn't even know about it. It's the most simply brain damage what you can have."

Alvin grabbed Kimi's sweater and looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't blah-blah to be! What's wrong with my legs?"

"The damaged part of your brain controls your abilities. The phase changing ability switched the phase of your nerves in your leg. But only in your legs."

"But… why don't they just fall out of me." Asked Alvin, but Kimi didn't have to say a word. The emotions on his face were worth a speech.

Alvin bent his head and closed his eyes. "They did, didn't they?"

Kimi just nodded. "Only the sensor nerves lasted."

Alvin swallowed hardly and looked at his legs. He tried to move them, but he could only feel them.

"Didn't… Rob and Chrystal tried to… implant new nerves or something into me?" he asked.

Kimi shook his head.

"They did, but it failed. They couldn't find matching nerves. Your system would've rejected the new tissues. And your brain identified the nervous path made from nanobots, as danger and changed their phase as well."

Alvin swallowed his tears.

"You still didn't answer all my questions. How long have I been here?"

Kimi just let it out: "For a month."

A month; replied Alvin in his head. He had been there for a month. So he had been in coma. But there was one question unanswered.

"Why?" he asked.

Kimi knew what they had had a conversation about, with the others. He had the choice to tell him the truth or not. It was only his decision.

- _If I think on the human way, I won't tell him. But if I think on the chipmunk way, I'll tell him. – _And he made his hard decision.

He cleared his mind, looked into the amber colour eyes and spoke.

"A month ago, before you wanted to be suicide, Brittany had told you she didn't love you anymore and he loved Simon. And she still does."

Telling the truth to Alvin, Kimi dropped the control from his paws.

From then on, it was Alvin's decision to say what to do.

And he decided.

"I want to say three things." He said lying on the bed staring the ceiling. "One: Tell Simon he is still my brother and I'm not angry at him.

It wasn't Alvin's speaking, but Kimi nodded.

"Two: Say sorry to Jeanette in my name, please. I didn't want to scare her."

Kimi didn't get this attention toward Jeanette, but he nodded again.

Alvin breathed in and said his third point.

"Three: I want to stay in artificial coma for two more weeks."

Kimi lifted his head in surprise. "Why?"

Alvin shrugged. "I need to stay in peace for a while. I wouldn't be able to relax with Brittany and anybody around. Also… you can work on a solution until I sleep."

Kimi saw Alvin's right. The red clad saw he was going to behave hysterical.

The bluish-grey chipmunk nodded and searched for a syringe. He stung it into Alvin's infusion packet.

"Have nice dreams, Alvin." Said Kimi and after a hard smile, he left.

* * *

**That's it. The 10th chapter. I feel it's not long enough although it's more than 5000 words, so probably it's just me.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**Until the next chapter MunkyRob is out of this dimension. **


	11. History

**Hey guys! I'm here again and I'm uploading a new chapter again. - Surprise? - **

**Let's see the next chapter.**

* * *

**05/02/2017 Somewhere under the Atlantic-Ocean.**

Alvin still wasn't able to move. Not even Ash and Luc had been able to cure him. Somehow it looked like his ability wants its host to be retarded.

Every time they had tried to get Alvin's nerves grow back, they had failed. It was surprising and strange. How was it possible that not even an almost god chipmunk can cure Alvin.

But everything was going to be alright again. Alvin was lying on an operation table, in one of the operation rooms of the base.

He was naked under the thin, green cover.

Chrystal, Robert and Kimi were preparing around him, for his operation. He was a bit dazed because of the drug what he had got before he had been taken to the operation room.

He was a bit cold; the whole room was colder than the other parts of the base.

"Guys… I'm cold." He whispered.

Kimi stopped and looked at Chrystal. The black furred just shook her head and turned to Alvin. "It's just because you're scared. Alvin, here's 25°C as at the other parts of the base."

Alvin closed his eyes and tried to empty everything out of his waving mind. But he couldn't. He was just too scared what was waiting for him.

Rob stepped to him and placed white disks on his chest. The graph of his heartbeat appeared on a Rob and Chrystal's eye-screens, and on Luc's operation glasses.

Then Rob placed wires on Alvin's head; those picked up Alvin's brain functions.

"Alvin, please open your eyes." Asked Rob and Alvin did so.

Rob scanned Alvin's eyes. If there had been anything strange, they wouldn't have been able to start the operation. But he didn't see anything, so he held up his thumb.

"I'm scared." said Alvin, as they were rolling the operation table under a huge lamp.

Luc rolled a smaller table with operation tools, next to Alvin and said: "Don't worry, Alvin. You won't feel anything. You're in good paws."

A tear ran down on Alvin's left cheek. Chrystal noticed it and placed her paw on the scared chipmunk's forehead.

She was fondling him, until Luc and Rob prepared.

Alvin was just looking into Chrystal eyes and they calmed him down.

"Cree, we can start now." Said Luc and prepared a syringe.

Chrystal replaced her paw from Alvin's forehead, but Alvin grabbed her arm weakly.

"Please! Don't leave me. I want somebody to be with me."

Chrystal understood Alvin's feelings and she really wanted to help him but she was the part of the operation.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help the boys. I can't hold your paw."

Alvin's eyes watered again, but he didn't cry. Also it was clear he was very scared.

But as a miracle, the door of the operation room hissed open and another chipmunk stepped in, dressed into green operation suit.

"Jeanette, what are you doing here?" asked Rob looking at the just arrived chipette.

The purple clad took a chair, put it next to the operation table and sitting down, she took Alvin's paw.

"He needs somebody to be with. I promised him, I would always be there for him, so now I'm here."

The three looked at each other and agreed Jeanette wasn't going to bother them. They'll work on Alvin's legs.

They nodded to Jeanette, who smiled at Alvin.

"Thank you, Jeanette." mumbled Alvin.

Chrystal stung a syringe into Alvin's arms and injected a white fluid into him. In ten seconds, Alvin passed out and fell into sedation.

* * *

In the training room, Luc, Lucas and Nicolas were doing their usual, afternoon training. All of them had to practice. Luc had always practiced with Ash, but since the brothers were stuck together, she hadn't been able to join them.

Lucas had his spellguns in his paws, locked and load. Nicolas just rubbed his paws with a creepy smile on his face.

They were on deciding who will be the target. They were triplets and knowing their past, the argument wasn't surprising. They were arguing about that Lucas had never been target so far; he always found an excuse to escape.

But this time his brothers wanted to shoot at him finally.

Lucas was saying he was defenceless, because he hadn't any shield, only his basic body shield.

"You should've improved your shield abilities. Not just your weapons." said Luc wisely.

Lucas grunted and clenched his paws.

"Okay Mr. Perfect. I should've done that, but I didn't. You won't bully me with it for ever, will you?"

Luc's mouth curled into an evil smile, but he didn't say anything.

"It depends, bro."

Lucas breathed through his nostrils and closed his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's decide who will be the target." He suggested.

Nicolas and Luc glanced at each other, then they turned back, toward their brother. "YOU!" they yelled in unison.

Lucas stepped back and aimed at the approaching chipmunks with his guns. "I'll use these if it's necessary."

The other two stopped and lowered their shoulders.

"Lucas, what do you want us to do? It's your turn." said Nicolas.

The gun carrier 'munk, tapped at his chin and then he pulled an idea out of his mind.

"That's it. Rock, paper, scissors."

His brothers gave him weird looks but they accepted the idea.

The three chipmunks held out their arms and began.

After three shakes they showed the signs.

Lucas had rock, as Nicolas and Luc.

"Tie." said Nicolas disappointedly. "Again!" grunted Lucas.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They showed their paws again and it was 'tie' again.

They placed more than seventy rounds and every each round had ended with 'tie.'

They couldn't do anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Lucas and lay down on the floor.

Luc giggled quietly and covered his smile. When he got an angry sight from Lucas, he revealed what he knew.

"Guys, here's the disadvantage of being triplets. We will always choose the same." He said and Nicolas burst out in laugh.

He was rolling on the floor stroking his stomach with both paws.

Lucas just stared at his brother Luc with hating eyes. His aura became visible and it was red.

Luc stepped back.

"Lucas, calm down. I'll be the target." He said because he didn't want to beat his brother up again. It started getting boring.

Nicolas got up and saw that Lucas was in his 'anger mode' again. It wasn't too big deal. He was always angry.

When they had been living in Canada without Luc he hadn't smiled at all either.

The brown furred 'munk stepped to the angry one with light brown fur and stopped him.

"Lucas, don't go crazy again. It was funny, okay?" he tried to calm.

But as he saw Lucas's aura was still red, he took his gun.

In the next moment the retro-styled gun was in pixels. The little pixels were flying around Nicolas. The gun couldn't harm anybody.

Lucas's eyes widened and aimed at Nicolas with his second gun.

Nobody could do anything; he shot. The energy bullet hit against Nicolas chest and in the form of a blue cloud it covered the chipmunk.

Luc giggled again. It was clear that Lucas couldn't hurt Nicolas.

Lucas dropped his gun and waved with his arms.

Nicolas whipped the blue cloud around him away and looked at Luc. He just shrugged.

In the next moment Kimi's voice was audible from the speakers.

"_Here's Kimi speaking. I want everybody to be in the meeting room in five minutes. I repeat. I want everybody to be in the meeting room in five minutes. Kimi out._"

The triplets were looking into each other's eyes then they left the training room without a word.

As they were walking on the corridors, the pixels of Lucas's gun were still flying around Nicolas.

A rapid smile ran through Luc's face, then he spoke up.

"Nico, give his gun back to him." he said, referring to Lucas.

The pixels flew into Nico's paws and when he opened them, there was a Rubik's cube, mixed up. He gave it to Lucas who facepawed.

"I'm tired of this joke." he said and started solving the cube.

They arrived to the meeting room, three minutes earlier then they should've. They sat down and started thinking about what was going to be this all about.

But Lucas had a question about something else.

He was still solving the Rubik's cube when he asked.

"Nico, if you can transform my gun into a Rubik's cube, why can't you turn something into a car?"

Nico looked at Luc, asking him to answer.

"Well, Nico isn't able to form anything into anything, because he isn't able to control energy. I am. He can crate things only from games and this ability is very limited by the quantity of material."

Lucas shook his head and waved with his paws. "Okay. That's enough. I'm not as scientific as you."

"If you want to know someone really scientific, talk to my husband." said Chrystal walking in the meeting room alone. Rob wasn't with her.

She sat down directly to the other side of the table.

Lucas was occupied with the Rubik's cube, Luc was searching for Ashley so Nicolas was the only one, who stared Chrystal. And the black furred chipette knew she was stared. Also she heard Nicolas's thoughts.

- _Man, if she weren't Rob's wife I'd knock her up. –_ His eyes widened as he remembered what once Rob had said: "Chrystal is able to ready males' minds."

Chrystal saw this thought too and she spoke into Nico's brain.

- _Don't worry, Nico. I like to hear this kind of things._ -

Nicolas hid his face into his paws. It was the most embarrassing thing in his life ever.

In five minutes everybody else arrived and sat to their place.

Only Rob, Brittany and Alvin were there. It was obvious why Brittany and Alvin weren't there. Alvin was still bedridden and Brittany didn't want to come out of her cabin. She always said she was totally unnecessary.

Kimi looked at Chrystal with questioning look.

"Chrystal, where's Rob?" he asked.

"He is taking care of Alvin."

A quiet talk began in the room; everybody knew what state Alvin was in.

"How is he? Can he walk?" asked Simon, and he felt angry looks on himself. But he ignored them. "Well, he can, but not too long. He says his legs still hurt after a short time."

Everybody nodded; they knew it must've been horrible to recover.

"Cree, are the implants stabile? I mean doesn't his system wants to reject them or change their phase?" asked Jeanette. She knew what Rob and Chrystal did with Alvin; she was next to him during the operation.

"Nope." said Chrystal proudly. "The implants are perfectly bio-compatible. They will never be rejected." she bent back and crossed her arms on her chest. "Shall I say I'm a genius?"

The team sighed. They should've expected she would point out her 'huge brain.'

Everybody just shook heads and rolled eyes.

When he could stop giggling, Kimi stood up and knocked on the table to get the others' attention.

"I'd talk about these things as well. Really. But we have another important topic." He said and looked over the group. Everybody's eyes were on him.

"Great. So, have anybody asked how do we have right to fight against the humans?"

The then chipmunks looked at each other with wide eyes because they didn't see the point of Kimi's question.

Yes, they must've had a reason to do it, but they really didn't want to poke this topic.

Kimi, seeing there wasn't answers, continued.

"Okay. Id doesn't matter, because now I'll tell you our reason."

Everybody listened to Kimi with full of their attention.

Kimi asked Klaus to give a paper to everybody. With a grunt he did so. The chipmunks got a paper and in the paper was a picture. In the picture was a big rock.

Kimi turned the screen on and put the picture on it.

"So, has anybody seen this before?" There wasn't answer, so it meant a 'no.'

"No problem. Klaus and I met this founding only one year ago." He licked his dry lips. "So, can you see anything on it?"

The chipmunks bent close to the picture but they couldn't see anything on it.

Luc used his ability to magnify the picture and he found something.

"Is it a text what we should see?"

Kimi nodded. He magnified the picture on the screen and moving his fingers in the air, he highlighted the place where the text was.

"Guys, any idea who wrote this text?"

"The humans." said Jeanette.

Kimi giggled and crossed his arms calmly. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, Jeanette, but it's not written by the humans."

The group in the room gasped. If the humans didn't write that text, who did?

"Kimi, then who?" asked Lucas.

"Well, don't fain but this text is written by our ancestors."

Heavy, shocked silence filled the room; mental pressure tried to crack the chipmunks' minds.

Ashley slowly opened her mouth and asked. "Kimi, how old is this text is?"

Kimi pointed at Ash. "Very good question. Some researches say, it's older then 650,000 years."

It caused another silence. Everybody knew the humans appeared 600,000 years ago. So the text was written 50 thousand years before the humans.

It was impressive, scary and… wonderful. It meant the talking chipmunks weren't a strange race in the world. They were the habitats of the Earth as well.

"What's scribed on the rock?" asked Chrystal.

Klaus stood up and stepped to the keyboard in front of Kimi. He typed in words. It was the English version of the text on the rock. Then he typed in the translation.

On the screen the following text was written: "There's no doubt, we're alone in this planet. Our population is nearly seventy million and we're present on all the habitable continents. This is written in 26,894 – 58 – 48."

And then, the really scientific questions came up.

The first one was Luc.

"Kimi, the numbers at the end of the text mean the date?"

Kimi nodded. "Yes. We think so, but we haven't been able to decode it."

Chrystal was looking in front of herself and stared the picture on the table.

"Kimi, if Klaus could decode the letters into latin, the language isn't as complex as we thought."

Klaus took the answer from Kimi and standing up he reacted to Chrystal's comment.

"Actually, this is a very early format of the language. The one what we solved, appeared about 620,000 years ago."

The black clad hemmed and launched another thought in her head.

In the middle of a thoughtful silence, when everybody was thinking about how advanced their society must've been, the door of the room swung open and Rob stepped in and rolled Alvin in.

The red clad was sitting in a wheelchair, sensors were attached to his body under his sweater; an infusion was stung into his upper arm. Also, nobody saw it but there were many, bio-metal needles operated into his legs and a neural-signal relay operated onto his backbone and his spinal marrow.

He was smiling, but the picture, Alvin sat in a wheelchair so mercilessly, made everyone feel sorry for him.

The brown eyed chipmunk looked at the group and gave a surprised face.

"What are these faces, guys? I'm alive. Ain't dead, am I?"

Everyone looked away instantly, because they thought it was rude to stare at Alvin.

Jeanette took a deep breath, stood up, walked to Alvin and hugged him. – Nobody said a comment.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Said Jeanette and gave a kiss on Alvin's cheek.

The red gad became redder under his fur. "Thank you, Jeanette."

He looked at his brother, who avoided his sight.

Alvin glanced at Rob like he was asking something and Rob gave him an encouraging smile.

He brought a remote controller out of his pocked and pushed some buttons on it.

"Okay Alvin, is it working?" Rob asked.

Alvin touched his legs.

"Yes." He answered. "I feel them perfectly."

"Then, the previous bug was only occasional."

Alvin looked up at Jeanette.

"Can you help me?" he asked and Jeanette did it gladly.

She let Alvin to bend on her shoulder and helped him to stand up.

Alvin was standing.

He let Jeanette go and started walking toward his usual place at the table.

His steppes were slow and insecure, but he was waling.

Nobody could've been able to imagine how happy he was.

And he wasn't the only; there was a big smile on Jeanette's face when she saw Alvin walking. Simon was same; he was happy for his brother. Also he felt himself guilty. (It's obvious why.)

Alvin sat down and tried to find a comfortable, sitting position. – The relay wasn't full under his skin, the most of it was out of his body and it wasn't comfortable at all.

He sighed happily and put his paws on the table.

"I was missing it." He said. "So, can I get the paper, what the others have?"

Chrystal pushed hers in front of Alvin who took a quick look at it.

"Hey, I know it. Isn't it the chipmunk Rosette Stone?"

Alvin had just arrived back and he found his mind right now right there.

Everybody stared at Alvin with widened eyes, except for Rob who was smiling proudly.

Finally Kimi could say something.

"Yes. Actually I was on saying it. It's the Rosette Stone of the chipmunks. But may I ask where do you know it?"

Alvin looked at his brother again who just turned away.

"Well, I saw this name in Simon's notes. He mentioned this Stone many times."

Everybody, even Kimi and Klaus, looked at Simon who looked oddly nervous.

He just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… Yeah… Um… Everyone here knows I was the first at home who found out that there must've been chipmunks like us in the pest and they must've written. But I just gave this name. I didn't know there was a real Rosette Stone left by our ancestors."

Simon's words were followed by silence. And nobody broke it. Simon spoke up again.

"Anyway, where is this stone?" he asked and by asking it, he opened the next part of the meeting.

Kimi glanced at Klaus who just nodded with serious expression.

Kimi touched the screen and moving his fingers, he put a map on.

"These are the Philippians. It's almost sure, that our Rosette Stone is there."

Lucas elevated his paw and lying on the table he spoke up.

"Let me guess it. You want us to go there and get it for you."

Kimi giggled nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "In short of… yes. You're right."

He turned toward the screen and magnified it. There was on of the islands of the Philippians on the map.

A red point appeared on the map.

"That's the place where the stone must be." Said Kimi. "We just go there make some pre-searches and bring that here."

There was only one question left.

"Who go?" asked Nicolas.

Kimi looked at him with kinda evil sight. "You and me, partner."

* * *

Kimi and Nicolas were flying over the Indian Ocean on Mach 4.5.

The Dragon one was had been flying them for one hour and forty minutes. They had another hour before them.

Nobody had said a single word on the trip so far and nobody was on saying. They just sat in the cockpit and watching the clouds beneath.

Kimi checked his guns with his back looking forward. – The auto-pilot was turned on. – Nicolas just bent his chin on his fist and listened to the quiet sound of the engines.

Nicolas laid his paw on his thigh and turned his palm upward.

A high, strange and scary voice was audible and a ball started forming from pixels. When the ball was perfectly made, Nico clenched his paw into fist and the ball faltted into a disk.

He took the disk and the edge of it started glowing. It had a buzzing sound.

Kimi heard this sound and turned there.

"Hey, Nico, isn't it from the TRON-Legacy?"

Nicolas just nodded and moved his arms like he was on throwing the disk away.

"Um… you won't play with it in here, will you."

Nico laughed and turned the disk off. "Don't worry. I'm not as immortal as Luc. I don't want to destroy the plane."

Kimi sighed in relief and turned back toward his guns.

They bright, silved-grey guns lay in front of Kimi. He sat down and checked if the magnetic firing system works. He pulled the trigger and he felt the tiny electric shock in his arm.

He hammed with a smile, took two clips and pushed them into the guns. The he put on his belt and put the guns into it. He also hung four clips onto the belt.

He sat back into his seat and turned forward.

Nicolas looked at the guns.

"Don't you need something bigger?"

Kimi looked at Nico with are-you-serious sight. "We aren't going there to make sea of blood. Also, we mustn't kill anybody."

Nico nodded and with the movement of one of his fingers, he decomposed the disk what he had created into pixels.

"Nico, can I ask something?" asked Kimi and Nico nodded. "As I know you can just transform things not create them. How did you make this disk?"

Nico didn't answer just reached in his pocked and brought out cube. He handled it to Kimi.

"This cube is made from cobalt. It's heavy enough to supply me enough material for not bit objects. It's always on me."

Nico put the cube back into his pocket and pointed to Kimi's guns. "My turn. Why do always carry these guns? I've never seen any other gun on you."

Kimi looked at his guns and had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It's complicated. These are the first guns made by my own paw. They're precious for me."

Nicolas nodded. "And do you have anything bigger. Okay, I know we don't want to kill anybody, but still… "

Kimi stopped him, stood up and walked to the right side of the cabin and opened a hidden compartment. Then he brought out a huge machinegun. It was 10 cm long and it had three tubes.

Nicolas's eyes widened as he saw the amazing machine.

Without asking, Kimi started vaunting.

"It's the Pinewood F-22. Yes, after the Raptor. It shoots 12 bullets per second and two clips. And it uses my electric firing system. And it's only… 625 gramms."

Nicolas had very much knowledge about weapons and he was impressed.

Forty-one minutes later, Kimi switched the engines to 'breaking mode' and they slowed down.

Kimi moved the joystick forward and the plane started sloping.

They left the clouds in a minute and the beautiful islands of the Philippians were visible from the windows.

There were hundreds and thousands of islands, but they were looking for one certain; a little one.

Kimi manoeuvred and bent the Dragon one right quickly.

Nicolas saw an almost circle island with two, high mountains. The whole island was covered by rainforest. He glanced at Kimi but he looked sure in his job.

"Kimi, I don't doubt in you, but I'd have a theoretical question: How are you landing there."

Kimi laughed and left Nicolas's question without answer.

He just pushed the joystick more forward and bent the nose of the plane downward.

The trees and the mountains were approaching.

Kimi deployed the flaps and turned the plane.

He pointed to a spot in the rainforest.

"Do you see that glade-like area there?"

Nicolas said 'yes.' "We're landing there." Said Kimi and turned the jet engines off. Only the rotors were keeping the Dragon 1 in air.

He approached the field what he had picked out and hovered over it for a while. Then he took his paw off of the joystick, locked the plane's vertical position and started lessening the rev of the rotors. They were sloping.

Just three minutes, later, with a light bump, they landed.

Kimi turned the rotors off and locked them.

"Welcome to the Northern side of the MountMambajao. If we have lucky today there isn't going to be rain here."

Nicolas giggled a bit and stood up from his seat.

Kimi opened the hidden compartment again, brought out his machinegun and hung it on his back.

When he turned toward Nicolas the brown furred 'munk was surprised. He asked: "Didn't you say…"

Kimi waved with his paw. "Whatever happens."

Nicolas smiled and agreed with Kimi.

The pilot of the plane opened the door and stepped out the field.

There was warm, the humidity was high and their furs weren't helpful at all. Also, the sun was killing them by its merciless rays.

Nicolas covered his eyes and looked up. "We're gonna die. "

Kimi laughed, mixing this with a groan.

"Well, it wasn't one of my best ideas. We are both Northern 'Munks and I should've had to expect here would be warm. I'm sorry, it's my bad."

Nicolas waved and groaned. "Nevermind. We can't do anything now. Do we have water?"

Kimi went back into the plane and brought out two gourd of water. "Here you are."

Nicolas hung the gourd on his side and then two chipmunks started walking.

Fortunately Kimi wasn't crazy and he put down the Dragon 1 only one and a half kilometres from the theoretical location of the Chipmunk Rosetta Stone.

There was a cavern in the hillside. They had to get in there. It wasn't so hard because they wee chipmunk. They were small enough for being able to go into anywhere.

The cavern's entrance was blocked by a huge rock rolled there by the ancestors of them. – but they didn't know it. - The plants hid the rock and nobody knew there was something in there. Nobody even knew there was a cavern.

Nicolas just started the rock, covered by special and unknown type of plants. "Kimi, how do you know the Stone is in there?"

Kimi was looking for entrance. Meanwhile he answered: "It's too complicated. If you gave your life for science you are able to think the way they did. It's here, I know."

He looked upward and the 'Eureka' shone in his sunglasses covered eyes. "Up." he instructed.

They climbed up and found a tight, natural shaft into the cavern. Kimi unzipped his backpack and brought out a long rope. He knitted it around a tree and dropped the other end of it down, into the shaft.

Nicolas was staring into the black hole with horrified sight.

"Hey, Nico, you aren't afraid of heights, are you?"

Nico swallowed hardly. "Actually I am rather claustrophobic."

Kimi sighed. "Okay. You're staying here, covering me." He brought out an earphone and put it into Nico's left ear. "You can talk to me through it and visa-versa. I'll be back in half an hour."

Kimi climbed down, leaving Nico alone.

But in a half minute, he appeared again. "I almost forgot it. Activate your holographic fur."

Nico held up his thumb and turned the little holographic emitter in his sweater.

Kimi climbed down the rope into the cavern. There was no light in there. But it didn't bothered him at all. He just took his sunglasses off and his hyper-sensible could use that tiny amount of light that was coming from the hole for seeing.

He was searching for something what he hadn't even seen yet. The picture, taken about the Stone, was as mysterious as the object in it. Nobody knew where and when was it taken, but it was official.

As he was walking in the cavern his stepped created sound waves and these waves were bumping around in the cavern. Kimi's brain used them to create a map about the place. Also Kimi didn't have to turn back and walk along another way. He just analyzed the map in his head.

And it was successful. Only ten minutes later, he stopped and smiled widely. He had just found out that he was going on the wrong way. He turned right determinately and ran.

He knew there wasn't wall in front of him. After 50 meters he stopped and turned left. There was a wall, but at the bottom of the wall, lay a stone.

He got on his knees and touched the stone. There were letters graven into it. Those were clearly chipmunk letters, but… the text wasn't the same as in the picture. Moreover the stone was bigger than it had seemed in the picture.

"It's forty centimetres high and thirty-five centimetres wide." whispered Kimi to himself. "And the text isn't just three lines long. The stone is full with text. Amazing."

He ran back to the rope on all four with full speed.

He climbed up and almost caused a heart attack to Nicolas who hadn't seen the Finnish 'munk without his glasses.

Kimi put them on fast and Nicolas could look at him again.

"Are you okay?" asked Kimi. Nicolas nodded. "Okay. I've found the Stone. But it's too big to pull out through this hole."

Nicolas gave Kimi a questioning sight. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, can you create grenade to widen this shaft?"

Nicolas's mouth curled into a bit mad-like smile and he started laughing. He kept his laugh quiet but it was audible.

When he finally could speak again he answered. "Of course I can create a grenade. But… you said we needed to stay unknown and we couldn't be spotted. Well, if I create a grenade and explode it, the explosion will be visible from… What's the capital?"

Kimi giggled. "Manila, but whatever. Okay. Now I'd ask you something important."

Kimi reached into his pocked and brought out the keys of the Dragon one. He pawed it to Nico. "There you go. I want you to bring some explosives here. You can find them, I'm sure."

Nico stared at the keys in his paws and smiled extremely widely. He hadn't been allowed to fly the Dragon, but he was holding the key. What a honor.

"You can count on me, Kimi. I promse."

Kimi gave an encouraging smile to his partner and patted his back.

The (then) white furred 'munk ran away, toward the plane.

- _I hope he won't try to take off with the Dragon. – _He said in his head.

He didn't need to worry. Nicolas was back ten minutes later and the explosives were in his paws. He gave the keys back to Kimi and the previous, happy smile was still on his face.

Kimi pasted the explosives on the sides of the shaft and stung wires into it.

They hid behind a rock and Kimi pushed the button.

The explosives blew up, but it happened silently.

When the dusty disappeared and they walked there, the inside of the cavern was clearly visible.

Kimi climbed down and knitted the rope around the stone.

Then he went back to Nico to help him.

They pulled the rock out.

The first, only and official proof of the old, chipmunk civilization was lying in front of them.

Some tears ran down on Kimi's cheeks. He whipped them off and sighed. "Well, we did it. Now we just have to carry it to the Dragon. There I'll analyze it and we'll give it home."

Nicolas dropped his jaw and stepped back, waving with his paws.

"No way, Kimi. It's as heavy as a truck. It was hard to pull it out. I won't carry it through 1500 meters."

Kimi sighed and grabbing the top of the stone he stood it up.

Nicolas just stared at him with opened mouth and widened eyes. Then he shook his head and without a word, he grabbed the bottom of the stone.

They started walking toward the Dragon 1.

They had to carry that heavy stone so the chipmunks arrived to the plane fifty minutes later.

They gently bent the stone to the side of the plain. Nicolas opened his gourd and drank all his left water. Finally his tongue wasn't as dry as sand. But he still was panting heavily.

He bent to the side of the plane with two paws and tried to not spit out his lungs.

When he could breathe normally again, he glanced at Kimi who was analyzing the stone. There was many lines of text with very little letters.

"What's scribed there, Kimi?" he asked.

Kimi just raised his paw.

"So you haven't known yet. Anyway, how do you know the meaning of the letters?"

Kimi sighed and then hushed.

Nicolas stepped back. "Okay, I'll be inside." He said and got into the Dragon 1. There he sat into his seat.

As he was looking out the window, there was nothing but the rainforests and the mountains.

He turned away from the window and looked at the central control panel. There was some, little buttons.

He clicked the 'master' inscribed one up and he heard a quiet, high and somehow calming voice. The screens in the cockpit were turned on.

He looked at them with widened eyes. He couldn't do anything with them, so he just watched the radar.

There was a line, circling on it. He knew if a point showed up that was another plane.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched, short 'beep.' At the same time, a point showed up on the screen.

Nicolas focused on it and searched for information.

He wasn't sure but it looked like the other plane was 10 km from them and it was coming from East.

Nicolas was wondering of he should tell something to Kimi, but he thought it was just a civilian plane.

He was totally wrong.

A few minutes later, the other plane's voice was audible. Nicolas looked out the window but he didn't see it.

He was on going out to Kimi, but the other 'munk was faster.

He ran into the cockpit. "Nico, hurry up. I need you. We gotta bring the Stone inside."

They went out and grabbed the stone. But before they could lift it up, the plane what Nico had seen showed up and it was clearly aiming at them.

It was different from the Dragon 1. Its sliver colour was shining in the rays of the sun and it was more streamlined than the Dragon 1. Also, Nico and Kimi didn't even know how it was flying, because it didn't have any rotors or jet engines

But the most shocking fact was that the plane was… chipmunk sized.

It stopped and hovered about 200 meters from the chipmunks.

Then a high, ear piercing sound came from somewhere and the laser launchers shot.

Kimi's reaction was faster then Nico's and he pulled his partner into the Dragon. Fortunately the shot was imprecise. It missed them.

Kimi ran into the cockpit and turned the shields on.

Just a moment later, the enemy plane shot again and this time it hit the Dragon. It shook and the chipmunks fell on the floor.

Kimi looked at the graph of the Dragon and the shields weakened to 77%.

"Damn, they're as strong as hell. We gotta fight back." He said and opened a hidden door. He got out a machinegun and a rocket launcher, then he looked into Nicolas's eyes.

Both of them nodded and got out.

As they searched for the enemy, they saw it was hovering nor far from them and armoured chipmunks were getting out of it. They had weapons.

Kimi turned to Nico. "This is the time to create something."

Nicolas smiled and getting on his knees he put his paw on the ground. He lifted out some earth and created a huge, plasma gun from the Quake III.

He jumped out from behind the Dragon and fired like a maniac.

He hit many of the chipmunks, but after a short time stopping, they lifted up their weapons and fired.

Nico jumped back, behind the plane.

Kimi was firing at the other side, and he was clearly faced with the same thing as Nico had been.

Nico looked around.

They enemy chipmunks were approaching and their plane was coming from behind as well.

He didn't have any chance.

He got on his knees again. In the next moment, three huge objects fell down from the nothing.

Kimi looked there and his eyes widened. "Nico, what are theye things?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever played Tetris?" asked Nico and shot with the plasma gun.

"Of course I have. But… never mind. Keep them here."

"I'll try, Kimi."

Another shoot of the enemy plane was coming and it hit the shield of the Dragon again.

"Nico, you're staying here." Ordered Kimi. "I'm gonna buy some time and give a toy for those furballs."

Now waiting for Nico's answer, he ran out to the field.

He was firing with both of his guns. And he hit the enemies one after one. But their armour was damaged only after several hits.

Kimi stung his guns back into his belt and got the machinegun off if his back. – Meantime he was jumping away from bullets and laser shots. –

He aimed at the nearest chipmunk and shot. The bullet hit the head and went through it.

- _So your head isn't so protected. – _"Nico, shoot at their heads."

"Acknowledged."

Nico wasn't a marksman as Kimi so he couldn't aim at their heads from behind a block. He needed to run out.

He took a deep breath and jumped out of his foxhole.

He had turned his plasma gun into a Phaser carabine from STO previously and now he was firing with that.

The chipmunks' armours weren't strong enough to take the Phaser's shots and Nico was eliminating the enemies very fast.

(Kimi was doing good in his side too.)

Unfortunately Nico was too busy with his targets and he didn't notice they had another plan.

When he turned back because the enemy plane was flying toward the Dragon, his blood stopped in the veins.

There was an enemy chipmunk carrying the Stone.

He aimed at him but he was hit, before he could fire. He yelled the situation into the radio and Kimi got the message.

But he couldn't do anything. The other plane landed, the chipmunk threw the stone in, jumped after it and the plane pulled away as fast as a thunder.

The left chipmunks were still approaching.

Nicolas saw as the enemy plane was taking off and he turned his phaser into another weapon. He aimed at the plane and shot.

He didn't know that the bullet hit the plane, because right after the firing he was passed out.

Kimi saw as Nico's head waned and he ran there, protecting the unconscious chipmunk.

He reached under Nicolas's arm and pulled him under the Dragon's shield. Then he lifted him up and carried him inside. – Bullets were glancing off of the shield. –

Kimi sat Nico into the co-pilot's seat, then he sat into his.

He closed the door, turned the rotors on and lifted the Dragon up.

When they reached the 500 meters altitude, he pushed arms at his right paw forward and accelerated.

He checked the radar and the enemy plane wasn't around.

Just in case he turned the cloaking on.

Then he activated the auto-pilot and turned to his injured partner.

* * *

When Nico opened his eyes and is brain had its control over the body again, he felt himself strangely calm. He wasn't scared, he wasn't in shock and he didn't feel pain. He just lay in a bed and light brown blanket covered his body.

He turned his head right and his eyes met Luc's.

His brother was sitting next to his bed.

"Hey, bro. How are you?"

Nico blinked and licked his lips. "I'm feeling good. But I'm a bit thirsty."

Luc smile and handled a glass of water to Nico. He drank it all.

"Where's Lucas? Doesn't he care about me?"

Lucas placed his paw on his brother's forehead and fondled him. "Hey, don't worry, he does care about you. Just we switch in every fifty hour. It's my turn."

Nicolas felt the feeling called chock.

"How long have I been here?"

Luc gave him a warm smile and gave him a brotherly peck on his cheek. "Only for two days. You were sleeping."

Nicolas looked around and they were alone.

There was some sweets on his bedside table given by the others.

"What happened?" he asked from Luc.

"Well, you were hit by an energy charge. Your skin and your flesh burnt a bit, but nothing serious." Luc hugged Nico. "Also, you did very good job. Kimi said the bug what you shot at the plane is still working and we know where the Stone is."

Nico smiled and closed his eyes. Luc was caressing his head.

Slowly, the light brown furred chipmunk slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Yes. I was too tired and lazy to search for errors. Haven't you got used to it yet? ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you did, leave a review. (Please, légszi, s'il te plaît, kiitos, bitte, por favor, snälla, per favore, silahkan, proszę, pakiusap, παρακαλώ, пожалуйста, !)**

**- Are 12 languages enough? ^^ -**

**Until the next chapter, MunkyRob is out of this dimension. **


	12. Area 52

**Hey fellas! This update took a bit long, huh? Well, I had lots of works at school and I'm going to have more. - They're killing me with nonsense thing. - BUT! Now I'm here and I have the next chapter. **

* * *

They unknown chipmunks had stolen the Chipmunk Rosette Stone. Kimi and Nicolas had had to come home without success. Also Nicolas had been injured. Fortunately he had recovered from the injury and got better very soon.

The only positive result of the mission was that Kimi had translated some lines from the text on the stone. He had memorized some lines as well.

The team of the Exceptions was sitting in the meeting room. Everybody had a paper with the translated text from the Stone.

It was the following: "This is the last text graven into stone. Our searchers made a new material. That material is easier to made and it's weight is much more light. We'll switch to it. We'll probably write on it with black-rock.

The new material is called flat-thin."

The text wasn't too long. But it gave the chipmunks a proof that their ancestors had written more.

"Alright guys. There are some funny expression." said Kimi. "The searchers were probably the scientists. The black-rock was the coal and the flat-thin was the paper. Interesting, isn't it? They used paper."

Everybody was amazed. Now, everybody had a determinate feeling in mind. Everyone wanted to get the stone back.

Also nobody had idea why chipmunk would steal their own Rosette Stone.

"Kimi, where is the Stone now?" asked Nico who had shot the bug onto the other plane.

Kimi just pulled a map on the screen.

The Stone was in China in the mountains, in the middle of the country.

"The plan is the following. Klaus?" Kimi sat down ans Klaus stood up.

"Two teams will go. Lucas with Ashley and Theo with Eleanor.

Hearing it, Simon's mind boiled.

"Hey! Aren't I with Theo and Ellie as well?"

Kimi felt this situation awkward, but Kimi didn't. He just looked into Simon's eyes and told him the reason.

"Simon, you can't go with them, because your state of mind isn't stabile enough. "

Simon's eyes widened and he stared at Klaus like has was an idiot.

"What's wrong with my mind?" He asked angrily. "I've already broken up with Brittany."

Awkward silence filled the room. There was nobody who didn't know Simon's girl-things. It was funny and sad at the same time. It sounded like Simon was a girl hunter, but he was just a victim. The victim of his own mind.

Kimi cleared his throat. "Si, you can't go, because we doubt you would be able to think clearly."

Simon wanted to say something but he didn't. He just stood up and left the room.

The others just stared after him and the they turned back, towards Klaus.

"So, the plan." Klaus continued without any reaction to Simon's act. "Theodore and Eleanor will find the Stone and get it."

It was obvious why the green clads were chosen for that part. Theodore could lift the Stone up without problem; Eleanor could cloak themselves.

"Guys, do you think you can handle the mission?" Asked Kimi a bit fatherly.

"Sure!" Exclaimed the chubby ones happily.

Klaus nodded and stepped to the next part.

"Lucas and Ash will explore the place where the Stonw is. We need to know what technology they have."

Ashley lightly elevated her paw. "Klaus, can we bring some?"

She got a nod

* * *

It was clear that Ash was gonna be the transporter.

Everybody was in the observation lounge, the four chipmunks' fake-furs hadn't been turned on yet. The green clads were excited because it was their first mission. – They didn't want to screw it up. –

Ashley was with Luc and meanwhile Lucas was cleaning his guns saying dirty thing to Ash in his mind. He couldn't take when his brother was with that… chick.

Kimi arrived and checked all the four 'munk before the missions.

Everything was okay. He had some other words to Eleanor and Theodore just for being sure. But they were perfectly ready.

The Finnish 'munk gave the sign.

Ashley took Theo and Eleanor's paws; Eleanor took Lucas's paw.

In the next moment they were somewhere in China.

As they look around there was nothing around them but high, white and scary mountains.

Fortunately they had taken their coats on and the cold was just secondary problem.

Eleanor and Theodore looked at Ash.

"Alright guys, the base must be there." She pointed toward a grey rock wall. There was nothing, but she explained. "It's an optical trick. We can go in."

Everybody nodded. Even Lucas.

"So, Ellie, Theo, you have to search for the stone. You've got everything. Radio, map, etc. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" replied the chipmunks determinately.

"Then, let's go." Said Ashley encouragingly.

Eleanor smiled at Theodore, took his shoulder and they disappeared. Only their footprints were visible in the snow.

Ash followed them with her eyes until they reached the gate of the secret base.

Then se turned back, toward Lucas.

The light brown furred 'munk. He was looking away from her. Ashley sighed and turned her fake fur on. In a moment her body was covered with reddish-brown fur.

"I look sexy, don't I?" she asked poetry, because she was sure that Lucas wouldn't give a nut for her appearance.

But Lucas turned toward Ashley for a millisecond and this short time was enough.

He dropped his jaw.

Ashley positioned up as a model and waved her tail.

"What are you looking at, boy?"

Lucas shook his head and turned away again. Ashley sighed and shrugged.

"Lucas, turn yours on."

The chipmunk refused it; He shook his head. "No way. I didn't choose fur. I told Kimi to surprise me and he did."

Ashley had to thought for a while to find the meaning of Lucas's words, but she finally could.

And the knowledge made her bursting out in laugh.

"Don't tell me he gave you…"

"He did." Said Lucas and turned the fake-fur on.

As the photons were manipulated around his body, the determinate, emotionless, cold chipmunk's appearance changed.

He wasn't so serious looking anymore.

Ashley's eyes widened. Her eyeball almost fell out of the orbit. The girl's mouth dropped open and she wasn't even able to laugh. For two second. Then she fell on the ground, and started spinning around in the snow, laughing loudly.

Lucas's face burned in shame. He dignity was destroyed.

Meanwhile Ashley switched her laughing to screaming. She couldn't process Lucas's fur. It was funnier than anything else so far in her life.

Lucas wanted to die right there and right then. But he had to take Ashley's laugh.

He covered his face with his paws and spoke quietly.

"Shut up, bitch!" he whispered.

Ashley stopped laughing and sat up in the snow.

"You call me a bitch?" she asked and getting up she started singing.

_I'm a Barbie boy,  
I wanna be your toy  
Life is classic  
It's fantastic  
You can wash my fur  
My tail never curls_

_ Body transformation_

_ I'm a pink creation_

When she stopped Lucas was hitting his head into the nearest rock wall.

"Kimi, I hate you? Can you hear me? I HATE YOU!" he yelled, but he couldn't do anything.

His fur was perfectly pink, his belly and his face was white and he looked like a creepy cartoon figure.

Ashley stepped next to him and patted his back.

"Listen Lucas, I'm sorry but you really look… as funny as hell."

"Thanks Ashley. May we go in?"

"Sure, Pinky!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and followed Ashley inside.

They stopped in front of the optical cloaking, Lucas stood behind Ashley (very near to her) and they became invisible.

The pair walked in and they found themselves in a futuristic place.

Everything was shining in silver-grey color.

Ashley stepped back and bumped into Lucas.

He wanted to frown at him, but his pink fur stopped al her bad thoughts.

"Lucas… you know, you don't have to be so close to me. I can keep you cloaked from even 10 meters."

Lucas jumped far from Ash immediately.

"Thanks!"

Ashley shook her head with a sigh and started walking forward; toward their first destination.

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor were walking along the infinite corridors. Those tubes in the mount were damn long and they were getting bored.

Eleanor created a light ball, similar to Luc's, and started throwing it up and catching it.

"Ellie, won't we be spotted if you play with that light ball?" asked Theodore following the green ball.

"Teddy, they don't see us, nor the ball."

"Can you cloak the light?" asked the (not so) chubby 'munk with surprise in his tune.

Eleanor stopped, grabbed Theo's sweater, pulled him closer and kissed him on his lips.

"Of course I can, Teddy. I'm not amateur."

Theodore closed his lips on hers and tasted them for a while. "Well, yours kisses proves everything."

And this is the time to clear everything.

Yes Theodore and Eleanor's secret was their relationship. They had been having mature relationship for two years, but they had been keeping it in secret. They didn't want the others to know it. It would've been too much shock for them.

They broke the kiss and continued going toward the room where the Stone was.

They turned left after a long corridor and saw a scientist chipmunk coming.

He wore a white smock-frock.

The chipmunks were cloaked and the scientist didn't notice them.

They relieved but after two more turn they got into the most crowded part of the base. There were lots of chipmunks.

There were males and females with all the fur colors.

There were scientists in white smock-frock, security guards in uniform and other chipmunks in ordinary clothes.

It was hard to go through there, because the chipmunks could've felt Eleanor and Theodore if they had bumped into them.

Many minutes later they got over the crowded part and they could move freely again.

The pair entwined their tails.

"Ellie, how often do you talk to Brittany nowadays?" asked Theo.

"Not as often as I used to speak. Maybe once or twice a day, for ten minutes. Why?"

"Just I don't want her and Alvin to go different ways. They must be together."

Eleanor sighed.

"I know. I wanted to talk to Brittany about it, but she escaped from the topic."

"Does she still have negative feeling toward Alvin because he has powers and she doesn't?"

Eleanor shook her head and stopped walking again. "Listen, it's not that simple. I'm not saying I know what's going on in Brittany, but it's not that simple. However I think she's gonna be okay with Alvin again."

After a short time the green chipmunk and the light green chipette arrived to the room where they had to.

It was Eleanor's time to use her paws. She climbed up on the door, placed her index finger on the locker of the door and the locker started smoldering. Then in melted and leaked down on the floor, burning the door.

She smiled at Theodore and giggle sweetly.

They pushed the door opened and stepped in.

"Amateurs." said Eleanor. "They didn't put security sensors into the door."

Theodore searched for the light-switch and clicked it up. The lamps in the room were turned on and the objects were revealed.

They stared around the room with widened eyes.

There wasn't simply the stone, but lots of other things.

There was the stone in the middle of the room, in a glass-made box.

Around it were so many, other shelves, boxes and show-cases, filled with chipmunk things. Papiruses, stones, tools, etc.

Eleanor looked at The with insecurity in her sight.

"What now?" she asked. " We wasn't told what to do in this situation."

Theodore looked around and touched at the communicator in his ear.

" Team Green calls Atlantic Base. Respond!" He called.

"_ It was very official, Theo._ " Said Kimi jokingly. " _'Sup, buddy?_"

" You won't believe me if I just say it. Ask Luc to do some magic and put my sigh on screen."

There was silence for a while. Then the other side was back.

"_Just done, Theo. Wha... Damn! What have you found?_"

"That's what I want to ask. Shall we bring something more than the Stone?"

"_If you can, bring as much as possible."_

" Copied." said Theodore and closed the channel.

He turned to Eleanor who was looking a paper in a box.

Theo placed his paws on Ellie's shoulders bd strokes them gently.

"Ellie, we have to take as many stuffs as we can."

Eleanor nodded. "I'll grab a box and put these in it."

Theo nodded and helped Eleanor to get stuffs. They handled the relics gently, because they were vulnerable and old.

The papers were in glass holders, but it still wasn't 100% safety.

The vases and the smaller tools were inside the glass show-cases without any protection.

Theo solved the problem, by putting the things into anti-gravity bubbles. They were in the box, but they couldn't made contact with each other.

After several minutes, the box was filled; the last thing to do, was the Stone.

Theo walked to the Stone and concentrated. He felt it was heavy but not too heavy.

Holding out his paw, Theodore slowly lifted the Stone up.

The Stone bent forward and a second later it was lying horizontally in mid-air.

"It was too easy." said Theodore, but as he said his words, a harsh, high, pulsing sound started coming from the speakers.

"Speaking of devil." said Eleanor. "Theo, lift this box up and let me cloak us."

The did so and they left the room.

The guards hadn't arrived yet but they had to hurry.

Eleanor ran forward and Theodore followed her.

They went along the same was as they had got there.

But after a really short time, they bumped into a block.

There were guards, standing everywhere.

* * *

Ashley and Lucas didn't have to walk too much.

The chipmunks found the storage quite soon. Ashley just placed her paw on the metal door and it opened.

They stepped in and after they turned the lights on, the heaven was revealed for them.

That storage was the Area 51. There were unknown, theoretical technologies, mysterious devices and amazing tools.  
There was a table on the wall, showing the other parts of the base. There was a big circle. It was obviously the reactor but after Ashley touched at the figure, it said: "Antimatter reactor."

Her salvia was dropping from her mouth as she was scanning around the room with her eyes.

Lucas just passed by her and called Kimi.

"R team calls Atlantic Base. Respond."

"_Lucas! Do you like your fur?_" asked Kimi with loud laughing.

Lucas groaned.

"Hi Kimi. We're in the storage and we're going to choke into Ashley's drool. I think you want to see what we see."

"_Actually Ashley has already connected her eyes on our screen. We see what she sees._"

Lucas rolled his eyes and looking at his partner, he saw she was still drooling.

"What do you need?"

"_Everything. I'm serious._"

"Copied."

Lucas touched at the device in his ear and closed the channel between him and the base.

Then he stepped to a shelf and took down a small gun. He poised it on his paw. The gun was perfect. He tried it by aiming at Ashley.

- _I wish I could pull it and… bamm! –_

He got his backpack what he had brought just in case and dropped the gun into it, with six clips for it.

He gathered as much thing as possible and closed his backpack.

He walked to the other side of the room. There was Ashley filling her backpack with devices, weapons and other things. Her mouth was still opened and she was still drooling.

Lucas stepped next to her and started hiding small devices into his pockets.

"So sexy." He whispered.

Ashley shook her head and glanced at Lucas. "What?"

"When you're drooling, you're sexy."

"Oh. I don't need to be genius to tell: you're sarcastic."

Lucas laughed and passed by Ash, pushing her away a bit harder than 'gently.'

Ashley frowned but didn't say anything. It wasn't a French girl's style.

She was next to Lucas again, gathering other stuffs.

As their paws were running through the shelf, they bumped into each other. Ashley touched Lucas's paw with hers.

The male chipmunk pulled his paw away immediately.

"Damn, how can Luc put himself in these paws. They're rough."

Ashley wasn't offended. She just looked at her paws and slipped them on her face. "My paws are soft. Luc says they soft. What's wrong with you?" she asked innocently.

Lucas sighed.

"Listen Ash, you can be pretty for Luc. You… might be able to drive Nico crazy, but I won't get under your… control."

Ashley grabbed Lucas's sweater and turned him around. They were face-to-face looking into each other's eyes.

Ashley lifted Lucas up with still calm sight. – The pink furred 'munk was as calm as his female teammate. –

"Lucas, pourrais-tu arrêter de te comporter comme un idiot ?"

Lucas slowly elevated his left eyebrow, then lowered it down.

He set himself free from Ashley's paws and adjusted his sweater.

"Ash, if you talk to me in French you'll make my opinion about you worse and worse."

Ashley sighed and taking her backpack on, she tickled Lucas's nose with her tail.

Lucas sneezed.

"I don't understand your negativity toward me, but I don't care. Luc is mine, I'm his and that's all I want."

Fortunately Lucas didn't hear it, but she commented her words with: "And I may want a bit more."

Lucas just stepped to the next the shelf and found a big bag. He started packing the devices and the weapons into it.

When all their bags were filled with technology, they took the backpacks on, lifted the bags up and prepared to go.

But in the very moment, the alarm sound was audible.

They almost dropped the bags because they wanted to cover their ears from the hurting sound.

"Damn! Theo and Ellie have been spotted." Said Ashley and stepped out to the corridor. There was nobody; not even the guards. "Clear. Come, Lucas. We gotta go."

Lucas stepped near to Ashley again and they were cloaked.

They stepped out the corridor and waited for the gree chipmunks.

"We can they be?" asked Lucas impatiently. "We really need to get out of here."

By miracle, the green clads arrived.

Ashley and Lucas saw them and they saw Lucas and Ashley.

Theodore was panting a bit, but Eleanor didn't look tired. – Everything was hovering behind of them. -

"We don't know how we were spotted." said Eleanor noticing Lucas's angry expression.

"Not important." said Ashley. "Let's get uot of her."

And they ran toward the exit.

As they were running many and many guards and other chipmunks were coming and they had to avoid them carefully. It wasn't easy for Theodore because he had to watch the things behind them.

Also his powers were weakening. The rock was heavy, the stuffs were heavy and he even had to fly them from place to place.

He was panting and his system, his whole body was begging for rest.

They reached the door and… it was locked.

"Don't worry." said Ash and tried to teleport out. But she failed. "Ah! I forgot it. I can't. Stupid field."

In the next moment, a stranger voice was audible from the speakers. What the voice said, scared the soul out of the chipmunks.

"_Dear thieves, I'd like to ask you to reveal yourself and give our things back to us. In case you refuse doing it, unfortunately I'll have to do bad and painful things to you. You get 10 seconds."_

Everybody looked at Ashley. The girl just shook her head.

"I don't know how they see us, but they can't block my ability."

Theodore looked around and guard chipmunks were gathering around them with big, scary weapons.

"But Ashley… Rob could block Luc's abilities as well. Didn't he?" asked the chubby chipmunk.

"Yes, Theo, but…"

"_Time is out. I'm sorry!_"

A deep, copulative sound was audible. Normally it wouldn't have hurt the chipmunks' ears but it did. Thes fell on the floor and their abilities were blocked.

The stuffs fell on the floor with loud crash.

Fortunately the Stone didn't broke and the other relics weren't damaged either.

The guards ran to the lying chipmunk and poked their guns toward them.

A second later, they didn't need to use their weapons. The chipmunks passed out.

* * *

Cold. That's was what Lucas felt when he woke up. He felt he was lying on a hard, cold floor. It was made from metal.

Lucas wanted to move his paws and touch at his head to see if he had got any injury, but he couldn't. His paws were handcuffed. He turned his head left and saw huge, heavy handcuffs on the others' wrists.

- _Great. We're doomed._ – He thought 'very optimistically.'

He sat up and with all his force, he put his paw between his legs.

The room where they were was totally empty.

There was nothing but them.

They walls were grey, the air was cold and stinky and the door had only a small window. He could see the heads of the guards through it.

Lucas sighed and lifted the handcuffs on his paws up.

As he took a look at them more carefully, he realized those handcuffs were high-tech ones. He was sure those devices were blocking their abilities.

He slowly stood up. It was hard to stand with the devices on him, but he could.

Stepping next to Ash, he realized the next thing: their fake furs hadn't been noticed; his was still pink and Ash's was still reddish-brown.

With disgusted face, he took Ashley's shoulder and shook her.

She slowly woke up and noticed Lucas bending above her.

"LUCAS! What the…" as she tried to move her paws to slap Lucas, she had to realize she is held up; and her powers are blocked as well. "Okay, I see." She shook her head slowly and whipped her hair out of her eyes.

She stood up more easier than Lucas had done and concentrated.

"Ah! They didn't blocked me in 100%. I still can send messages. Let's see."

She didn't say anything for some minutes. She sent a message to Lucas and breathed out.

"Sent. We just gotta wait."

Some minutes later, Theodore and Eleanor woke up as well.

Ashley told them she had sent a message so they were going to get out of there soon.

The green clads calmed down, but they couldn't stay in that good state for long.

Only ten minutes later, they locker of the door was opened and an old-looking, male chipmunk stepped in with three guards.

He wore dark grey coat and under it, a brown chipmunk looked over the prisoners and cleared his throat.

"I don't want to waste my time. Who are you?"

The four chipmunks looked at each other and Ash sent everybody an advice.

Then she looked at the male in front of her and spoke up.

"I'm Emma." She said. "This pink guy, next to me is John and those aft, are Tyler and Elyssa."

The male nodded.

"And who are you working for?"

Ashley found out her plan. She ran it.

"We work for a secret group, called 'The Exceptions.' Our job is… "

The male elevated his paw and Ashley stopped.

"That's enough. Listen, I have rights to keep these relics away from the world. I won't tell you why, if you don't mind." he coughed. "I'm Jamison, anyway."

Jamison stepped to Lucas and looked over his body. Then a wide smile appeared on his face.

He laughed quietly and hearing it, the guards started laughing too. When Jamison stopped, the guards stopped as well.

"You have powers, but I don't care where you got them. All of you can be… a superhero or whatever you want. I do not care. My only job is keeping the secret of this place. And now, I have four factors that cause problem. I will get over these problems."

Nobody said anything, because Ashley had told them to not.

Jamison ordered the guards to stay outside the door and he left.

The guards closed the massive metal door and locked it.

Ashley looked at Ellie and Theo; they weren't as scared as Ash would've expected them.

They stood in the background with strange calmness.

Lucas watched them with misgiving sight.

Ashley just punched his head from behind and shook her head like a mother.

"Okay Ash." said Lucas stroking the back of his head. "Be a genius again. What do we do now?"

"We're waiting for the reinforcement." she said and sat down.

Theodore and Eleanor followed her and sat down as well.

Lucas widened his eyes and stared at the sitting chipmunks.

He was on saying something, but he just waved and turned away, looking out the little window.

"Theo, Ellie, would you like to sing, until the others arrive? " asked the reddish-brown furred chipette.

The green clads nodded.

They couldn't have chosen better song for the situation.

Obviously Ashley was the leader.

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'(chillin')  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million (9 million)_

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon give up  
I'm not gon stop  
I'm gon work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin'

Lucas facepawed and banged his head into the nearest wall.

He looked out the window and hit it with his paws.

"Let me out! Kill me at least! I don't want to stay here with these!"  
Ashley just laughed at the too-serious 'munk in her mind and continued.

_Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling (inhaling)  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision (vision)  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin' (lastin)  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin' (livin')  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top (on top)  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop (won't stop)  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here (still here)  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here (still gon be here)_

"Heeeellp! These are insane! Cut my ear down!"

He was hitting the door permanently but nobody answered.

He fall on his knees and covered his ears. Lucas didn't want to hear a single word but the other three was singing loudly and he couldn't separate the song from his brain.

He shrunk into the corner of the room and turned toward the walls.

"We're doomed" he said and an annoying but familiar sound answered.

"Don't be so sure!"

Lucas turned around and saw a white furred chipmunk in a red swater (with yellow A) standing in front of the door.

"Alvin?!" asked Theodore and Eleanor. Then they jumped into Alvin's arms.

He hugged them and winked at Ashley.

Lucas poked Alvin's shoulder. "Excuse me, but how did you get here?"

The red clad laughed and brought a key out of his pocked. He was spinning it on his index finger.

"Kimi told me to get you out of here and he gave me they keys of the Dragon 2."

"Dragon 2?!" asked all the four chipmunks with dropped jaws.

"Yes." answered Alvin. "He wanted to surprise me. It's a recompense for my… legs."

"So that's your plane, then?" asked Ash. "Cool. Get us out of here."

"As you wish, ma'am!"

They left the room where the others had been locked in and started walking through the labyrinth of the corridors.

"Alvin, how didn't they eliminate you?" asked Lucas with curious, but bit jerk tune.

"Before I landed, I had launched a neuro-shock grenade in. They're passed out. Mostly."

"Just mostly?!" asked Lucas in panic and stopped. "You're crazy."

Alvin shook his head with a sigh and pushed a button on his watch.

Right after it, a big control panel appeared on his forearm. He typed in a code and a literally huge weapon appeared on his back. He took it off and holding it in his arms, he looked at Lucas. "Happy now?"

"Y-yes. Just don't be angry."

Alvin laughed and headed toward the exit.

When they stepped out to the ice-cold air, they noticed that some guards were around the Dragon 2, analyzing it's technology.

But they noticed the chipmunks and aimed at their helper. It was Alvin.

"Stop! Drop the gun and put your hands up in the air! Who the hell are you?"

Alvin didn't obey. He clicked some tiny controllers on the weapon and aimed.

"Hello boys! My names is Andy and it was nice to meet you." He said a pulling the trigger he sent the guards into the energy being.

He turned the gun off and placed back on his back.

"It works." He said and ran to the plane with the others.

He fired the rotors and took off.

But he didn't head toward the exit of the mountains. He turned the nose of the D2 toward the cloaked entrance of the base. He clicked a red cover on the joystick up and pushed the button under it.

A tiny, EMI bomb flew into the base. It exploded and shot down every each, electrical devices.

Alvin wore a smile on his face and moving the joystick he started flying the D2 out.

"Alvin, why did you do that?" asked Ashley. "We told Kimi that there had been antimatter. If the separation field collapses everything will blow up."

Alvin laughed again. "Don't worry Ash. Kimi said the antimatter wouldn't be harmed."

They left the Chinese mountains and reaching the maximum altitude, they sped up to Mach 5.

* * *

**Khem... I don't think it was the best I could do. I feel I did my best but I even feel something is missing.**

**Maybe it was to... mixes up, I think. Well, I'm sorry. **

**Untill the next chapter MunkyRob is out of this dimenzion. **


End file.
